Delilah Riddle
by Phoenix Starfire
Summary: The story of Vol--er, You-Know-Who's grandniece. She's not quite what you expect...
1. Part 1: Chapters 1-4

# 

Delilah Riddle--Part 1

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: Everything you see in the Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling. Anything else belongs to me. Capieche?**

  


|| 

[chapter one][1] || [chapter two][2] || [chapter three][3] || [chapter four][4] ||  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One  
The Other Riddle House**

  
  
     "Delilah!" the voice called up the stairs to the attic.  
     "Coming!" called the girl. "Just a second!" She reread the spell in the book she was reading, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_. "Wave your wand in the air, and say 'Furnunculus!'," she whispered to herself. Too bad she had nobody to test the Furnunculus Curse on. She would use Jason, her brother, for a guinea pig, but he'd snitch on her for sure.  
     "Delilah Anne Riddle, get down here!" squalled her mother.  
     "Dammit, Mum, I'm **coming**!" she yelled. Closing the book and hiding it, along with the wand that had once belonged to her mother, in a cubby hole she'd made in her floor, she went down the stairs to the kitchen.  
     "What do you DO up there?" her mother asked Delilah as she sat down.  
     "Read... listen to music... the usual," shrugged Delilah as she put a pork chop on her plate.  
     "I see. And what do you read?" asked her father suspiciously.  
     "Well, at the moment, I'm reading Laura Ingalls Wilder," she said carefully. Nobody in her family knew that she practiced magic with some old schoolbooks and her mother's old wand. She'd found them one day and showed them to her mother. Her mother had thrown them away... but Delilah had snuck out and retrieved them, putting some fake things in their stead. She'd worked her way through the first year things, and was in the fourth. Apparently Delilah's mom had been a witch... but she disguised it. Delilah had inherited the talent, though; something which her parents discouraged. Especially her brother, Jason.  
     "Sure. I bet you're reading those _magic_ books again," said Jason scornfully. "Even after Mum and Dad said you couldn't."  
     "Well, you'd lose that bet, because I'm not," said Delilah angrily, her cheeks flushing.  
     "Yeah right. I've seen them," lied Jason. He despised magic--and therefore despised Delilah.  
     "You haven't even been up in my room... which is obvious, since you're lying through your teeth!" cried Delilah, springing up.  
     "Delilah, sit down and don't talk back to your brother," said her father absently. "We're going to check your room after dinner."  
     Seething with anger, Delilah sat back down and glared at Jason. When her parents weren't looking, he gave her a sly, sneaky smile. "Go to hell," Delilah mouthed at him.  
     "Dad, Mum, Delilah just told me to go to hell!" whined Jason.  
     "I did no such thing! You two would've heard me!" exclaimed Delilah.  
     "Will you two stop it?!" yelled her father, slamming his fist onto the table. "Delilah, apologize to your brother, then go to your room."  
     Having no choice, Delilah muttered, "Sorry," to her brother and went to her room, tears clouding her vision. Of course, they always took Jason's word--he was their little prince. Delilah always got the distinct impression that she was a mistake that the Riddles wished to dispose of.  
     While she had the time up in her room, Delilah checked to make sure that her trap door was disguised. She didn't even put a carpet over it--there was no need. It fit seamlessly into the floor, and opened only when she said so. She'd put a little charm on it.  
     She heard her parents coming up the stairs. Pulling Little House on the Prairie from her bookshelf, she opened it and began to read. The door opened.  
     "Oh, hello," said Delilah lightly, propping up her book so that the title was visible. Her dad wrenched it from her grasp, shook it to make sure she wasn't hiding anything, then flung it back at her.  
     Delilah merely sat on her bed as her parents totally messed up her room, undoing all the neatness. She was used to it by now. Every time Jason said something about her and magic, her parents would rifle through her things to make sure. Basically, Jason's word was God's decree in their household.  
     Finally, they were done. "Looks like she's not hiding anything. C'mon, Andi, let's go," said her father.  
     "We'll be watching you," her mother spat at Delilah as they went downstairs. "Come on, Brendan, let's take Jason for some ice cream. He deserves it."  
     "And you three all deserve a kick in the rear," muttered Delilah once her parents were out of earshot. She began to tidy up her room again.  
     Once her parents were gone, Delilah got out her books and the wand. She began to study again.  
     Suddenly, there was a great whirl of light in the center of the room. Crying out in shock, Delilah jumped onto the bed. The light faded, and an older man stood in her room.  
     "Are you Delilah Riddle?" he asked, stunned. He was garbed in purple robes, and his beard and hair were tucked into his belt, they were so long.  
     "Y-yes..." she stammered.  
     "You mean you aren't dead?" he said.  
     "I don't think so..." she replied, bewildered. "Who told you that?"  
     "Your parents, of course. I expect they didn't want you to come," said the man, brushing off his robes. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
     "I read about you!" gasped Delilah. "In _A History of Magic_!"  
     "Did you now?" said Dumbledore, amused. "Now, Miss Riddle, I was sent here because of some underage wizard activity. Did you know that's illegal?"  
     "But... I've been doing it since I was eleven. How come you didn't get me before?" asked Delilah.  
     "Because you didn't do it during the summer. You aren't allowed to practice magic during the summer... during the school year it's all right, though." Dumbledore gazed at her. "You've been doing it since you were eleven, you say?"  
     "Well, yes... that's when I found the wand and books," explained Delilah. "I guess they were my mum's... but my family doesn't like magic for some reason. They're gone now--went to take my brother for ice cream."  
     "I see," nodded Dumbledore. He cleared his throat. "Miss Riddle, would you like to come to Hogwarts?"  
     "Would I!" she exclaimed, springing up. "Are you daft? Of course!"  
     Dumbledore chuckled. "I shall send an owl. But first... how advanced are you in magic?"  
     "Well," said Delilah thoughtfully, "I'm working on _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_ at the moment."  
     "Splendid. You're not only keeping up, you're ahead," said Dumbledore. "You are fifteen, right?"  
     Delilah nodded. "All right... tomorrow we'll talk to your parents," said Dumbledore.  
     "Uh... Mr. Dumbledore..." said Delilah, not sure of his title.  
     "Professor," he corrected her.  
     "My parents... really don't like magic. That might be why they said I was dead," Delilah said.  
     "What is your mother's name again?" he asked.  
     "Andi Riddle," she said.  
     "Hmmm... Andi... is that short for Andromeda?" asked Dumbledore.  
     "I think so..." shrugged Delilah.  
     "I know your mother, then. She went to Hogwarts herself. I think I can convince her," Dumbledore said. "Now, I shall be leaving. I'll send someone tomorrow at seven sharp."  
     Delilah nodded. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled and vanished.  
     Delilah squealed with delight. She'd be going to wizard school! She'd only read about Hogwarts. She'd always wondered why she'd never gotten a letter... she'd always supposed it was because of her father's Muggle heritage. Now she knew. She smiled slyly, thinking of the surprise they'd get when Dumbledore's messenger showed up the next night.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter Two  
Dumbledore's Letter**

  
  
     The next night, Delilah was full of excitement. She'd even been able to stand Jason eating his ice cream in front of her the other night, loudly saying how good it was. If all went as planned, she'd be gone soon and wouldn't have to see her family's faces for a long time. She couldn't help the big smile that went across her face at that thought.  
     "What are you smiling about, Delilah?" asked her brother snidely.  
     "Oh, nothing... just remembering something I heard on the radio the other day," lied Delilah.  
     "I bet," muttered her father.  
     Delilah looked at the clock longingly. 6:50. Only ten more minutes until freedom.  
     "Why are you looking at the clock?" asked her mother, suspicion in her voice.  
     "Just checking the time," said Delilah a little defensively. "Is that against the rules?"  
     "Probably checking when it's time to go get the ingredients for her next potion," said Jason.  
     "Potion? What's this about a potion?" asked her father, glaring at Delilah.  
     "I'm not making a potion! That would require a cauldron," snapped Delilah.  
     "Oh? And how did you know you used a cauldron to make potions?" asked her mother.  
     "What else would you use? A shoe?" retorted Delilah.  
     "Young lady, I don't like your attitude. You do not talk to your elders like that," growled her father.  
     Delilah glanced at the clock again. 6:56. Four more minutes. Just four more minutes... "I wonder, would you guys leave me alone if I lied and said that I DID do magic?" she sighed.  
     "You WHAT?!" screeched her mother.  
     "I said if I LIED," said Delilah, but her words went unheard.  
     "NEVER SAY THAT WORD IN THIS HOUSE!!!" thundered her father.  
     "Why can he say it and I can't?" cried Delilah, pointing at Jason.  
     "Because he's not a freak," said her mother through gritted teeth.  
     "Look who's talking!" exclaimed Delilah. "The witch herself!"  
     "Why you little--!!" started Andi Riddle, her face aflame. She was interrupted by Jason tugging on her arm and pointing a trembling finger out at the living room.  
     A swirl of light was there--just like last night in Delilah's room. This one was much larger, though. When it cleared, it wasn't Dumbledore who stood there, but a giant of a man with black hair and beard. "Is 'at Delilah?" he asked, pointing at Delilah.  
     "Hagrid!" squeaked Delilah's mother. She pulled her daughter forcefully toward her.  
     "Get out of my house, you freak!" yelled Delilah's father, his entire face holding a scary resemblance to a tomato.  
     Hagrid's eyes narrowed. He stomped into the kitchen. Delilah's family cowered away. She stood her ground, though, fighting the urge to grin. He set a letter on the table.  
     "Open it," he said roughly. With a trembling hand, Delilah's mother snatched up the letter and opened it, her eyes large with fear.  
     Dumbledore's face came out of the envelope. It filled the room. Delilah listened.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Riddle--  
     It seems that your daughter, Delilah Anne, did not die in a tragic car accident, as you told the Hogwarts administrative department. Therefore, as I am sure this was a careless mistake, I have sent my trusted assistant, Rubeus Hagrid, to bring her to Hogwarts. Sign the form below to give your daughter access to your old Gringotts account, and the second one to give her permission to go to Hogsmeade. If you refuse, I give your daughter full rein to use any curses she wishes.  
     Yours,  
     Albus Dumbledore  
     Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

     "NEVER!" roared her father.  
     "Well, it doesn't appear that you have much o' a choice," chuckled Hagrid.  
     "I warn you now... I know some pretty good curses," threatened Delilah.  
     "You weren't supposed to be studying that!" snapped her father.  
     She looked at him with defiant turquoise eyes. "I lied to you. What are you gonna do about it?"  
     Andi Riddle turned to Brendan, who looked ready to burst at this new development. "Well... it would get her out of the house... and she can spend vacations there..."  
     Brendan just glared at Delilah. "I'll have you know that all I need to do is a simple Summoning Charm to get the wand," she said sweetly.  
     His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."  
     Holding up her hand, Delilah called, "_Accio Wand!_"  
     Her mom's mouth dropped open as she saw her old wand fly down the stairs into Delilah's hand. "I threw that away!" she sputtered, outraged.  
     "And I got it back," said Delilah, twirling the wand in her hand like a baton. "Been using it for four years. It doesn't work that well for me... but it still works." She idly pointed it at Jason, who squealed and dove under the table. Hagrid chuckled.  
     "Give me a pen," muttered Brendan to his wife. He signed both forms, let Andi sign the Gringotts one, and thrust them at Delilah. "There you go, you sniveling little brat," he snarled. "Now get out of here."  
     "Gladly," spat Delilah. Telling Hagrid to hang on, she went up to her room and packed a few things into a shoulder bag. "Goodbye... and trust me, it's very good," said Delilah in a sugary sweet tone.  
     Jason tried to throw a fork at her from the table, yelling, "Get out of here, witch!"  
     "IMPEDIMENTA!" Delilah bellowed, pointing the wand at the fork. It froze in mid-air, then fell to the floor. Pointing her wand at Jason and grinning widely, she said, "Furnunculus!"  
     Boils popped up on Jason's face. "Adios," said Delilah. And with that, she exited with Hagrid.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter Three  
The Dream**

  
  
     "Where are we going now?" Delilah asked Hagrid as they walked down her street, Trumpet Avenue.  
     "The Leaky Cauldron--get yer settled in," said Hagrid. He seemed to be looking for something.  
     "What are you trying to find?" asked Delilah.  
     "Portkey," muttered Hagrid. "Looks like a shoe."  
     Delilah had read about Portkeys in her books. She also started to look. On the side of the road, she saw a decrepit looking old boot. "Is that it?" she asked, pointing at it.  
     Hagrid nodded. They went to the boot. "Hold on," cautioned Hagrid. She placed her hands on the boot. Automatically, she felt a jerk behind her navel. Her feet left the ground, and she disappeared into a swirl of color and howling wind.  
     She landed on a London sidewalk. Hagrid was still standing, though he looked very nauseous. Delilah picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. She looked at her surroundings.  
     They were in downtown London, in front of a large book shop. Right next to it, Delilah saw a small building. "Aye, that's the Leaky Cauldron," said Hagrid. "Foller me."  
     They entered the small building. "Ah, hello, Rubeus. Is this Dumbledore's special guest?" asked the man behind the counter.  
     "Yep. This is Delilah. Delilah, this is the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. 'E'll get yeh ter yer room. I'll be by tomorrow to take yeh shoppin' fer yer supplies. G'night." And with that, Hagrid Apparated out.  
     Delilah was lead to a room upstairs. "Thank you," she smiled. He smiled back and left. Delilah put her things in a corner of the room and collapsed on the bed. Soon she slept.  
     She had an odd dream--one she'd never had before. The dream was full of green light and snakes--and a figure in hooded black robes. All Delilah could see were his eyes--red and glowing, with slits for pupils. Snake eyes. Fear gripped her insides, making her blood run cold. She tried to run from him, but it was no use--it was like she was rooted to the spot.  
     She woke up screaming, her body covered in sweat. The clock said it was 5:30 in the morning. Geting dressed, she looked out the window to watch the sun rise. She always enjoyed doing that, watching the sky gradually change colors and the golden orb rising in the sky.  
     While she leaned out the window, a robin alighted on her finger. "Hello," it chirped.  
     "Why, hello there!" said Delilah. "You can understand English?"  
     "No... you can speak my language," replied the robin, sounding surprised. "You're the first person I've met who can do that."  
     "Really?" said an equally surprised Delilah. "Never knew I had it in me. What's your name?"  
     "Rufus. And yours?" chirped back the robin.  
     "Delilah. But you can call me Lila," she smiled.  
     "Very nice to meet you, Lila. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some breakfast. Good day," said Rufus. And he flew off.  
     Hmm... weird," said Delilah matter-of-factly. She'd talked with a butterfly before, but her mother had caught her and made her go to her room. Her room had had no windows, which made finding any animals rather difficult.  
     Brushing her black curls, Delilah went downstairs and had some breakfast. Soon, Hagrid arrived. "'Ello, Delilah," he said. "Ready ter go?"  
     Delilah finished her toast and brushed off the crumbs. "Ready and willing," she grinned.

     They went to a brick wall in the back of the store. Hagrid counted the bricks, then tapped an umbrella he carried against it. The brick enlarged into a large doorway. He and Delilah walked through.  
     For the first time, Delilah saw Diagon Alley. She gave a squeal of delight as she looked around. It was amazing.  
     Hagrid led her to Gringotts. Delilah showed them the form her parents had signed, and noticed her mother had signed her maiden name--Andromeda Kingston. That must be the name her account was under.  
     A goblin named Gorseclaw led her and Hagrid to a cart. They zipped down into the vault, twisting and turning this way and that. Hagrid grew greener every second. He obviously got motion sickness.  
     The cart ground to a halt in front of a vault. Using the key he'd gotten from the front desk, he opened it.  
     Delilah looked inside. There were piles of money inside--the collected wealth of her mother's family. They were an old wizarding family, the Kingstons--and Delilah knew it had broken her grandparents' hearts when their daughter had renounced magic. On top of that, her mother had refused to see her parents again. Too bad her parents had forbidden her mom to get into their vault--they'd left it in their will that only a family member of hers going into the wizard world could get access. As Delilah gazed at the sparkling money, she knew that her greedy mother had not liked that clause one bit. She didn't feel that her family's wizard hatred would make them hate the money.  
     On a hook on the wall, she saw a small red bag with a slip of paper affixed to it. Taking the bag, she read the paper.

_Delilah--  
     This bag is to hold your money. It will never get full and heavy, no matter how much money you put in it. Have fun at Hogwarts.  
     Love,  
     Gramma and Grampa_

     Delilah smiled. Her grandparents had always known she'd had the power. She filled the bag with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The note was right--it never got full or heavy. When she thought she had enough, she tied the bag to her belt loop. Climbing back out into the cart, they went back to the surface, traveling backwards.  
     On the steps of Gringotts, Hagrid pulled out a piece of yellow parchment. "Yer supply list," he explained. "Looks like yer gonna be a fifth year."  
     "Good," nodded Delilah. "Can we go get my wand first?"  
     Hagrid shrugged. "Sure. 'At's probably a good ider."  
     They went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. When they got there, Mr. Ollivander looked at her closely and said, "Hmm... very challenging customer."  
     He instructed her to hold out her wand arm. Not knowing what he meant, Delilah took a guess and held out the hand she normally wrote with--her left hand. He took a few measurements, then perused his shelves, looking at wands. He pulled one off of the shelf. "Here, try this one. 11 inches, cherry, two dragon heartstrings." No sooner had she taken it then he snatched it away. "All right... 10 inches, silver fir, unicorn tailfeathers." That one didn't do anything either. They went through a series of wands, short and long, light and dark. Mr. Ollivander got out a ladder and plucked one from the top shelf. "Here's an interesting one... redwood, nine inches, with a griffin feather and powdered basilisk fang for the core."  
     As soon as Delilah touched it, warmth went up her fingers. Sparks of red and green shot out of the tip. "Oh, bravo!" cried Mr. Ollivander. Hagrid grinned widely.  
     As her wand was wrapped, Mr. Ollivander looked at her and winked. "I get the feeling we can expect some amazing things from you, Miss."  
     Delilah smiled nervously at him. She got her wand and they left the store.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 4  
Explanations**

  
  
     The next stop was Flourish and Blotts, where Delilah got her books. She thought that the shopkeeper was torn between killing her or himself when she asked for _The Monster Book of Monsters_. In the end, she got all of the books she needed.  
     A few more stops, and Delilah had stacks of parchment, about twenty bottles of ink, three quills, a nifty pewter cauldron, and all the Potions ingredients she would need. She'd have to work on catching up in Potions--they hadn't had things like scarabs available in the Riddle household. She swore to herself that she'd work her way up.  
     The final stop was Madam Malkin's robes. There, Delilah would be getting three sets of black robes, a black winter coat with silver fastenings, dragon hide gloves, and a set of dress robes. "Why is it all black?" complained Delilah. "Black is so boring."  
     She compensated by getting dress robes of a beautiful greenish-blue, green dragonhide gloves--made from the hide of a Welsh Green, or so said the salesperson--and a beautiful hooded cape of crushed red velvet.  
     While she was getting her measurements taken, a boy came into the store. He was tall and lanky, with red hair and abundant freckles. He went to the stool to get his measurements taken for his new dress robes. "I haven't seen you here before--aren't you a bit old to be a first year?" he asked Delilah.  
     "That would be why I'm going to be a fifth-year. My Muggle parents actually told Dumbledore that I had died in a car wreck. Can you believe it?" laughed Delilah.  
     The boy snorted. "That's pretty bad. I'm Ron Weasley."  
     "Delilah Riddle," she replied. The smile on Ron's face faded.  
     "Did you say... Riddle?" he said.  
     "Yes... why?" asked a confused Delilah.  
     "Any relation to Tom?"  
     "I think my great-grandfather was named Tom... and so was my great-uncle. Well, half-great-uncle... he and my grandfather had different mums. The uncle died a while ago, though," said Delilah.  
     "Oh," was all Ron said. He focused ahead.  
     "Why did you ask me?" Delilah questioned.  
     "Uh... no reason," he said in a halted tone.  
     "There was so a reason... your ears are turning pink," she giggled. He blushed deeper and tried to cover them.  
     "That'll do ya," said Madam Malkin to Delilah. Delilah hopped off of the stool and said, "Nice to meet you."  
     He just nodded, not meeting her gaze. A confused Delilah got her supplies and left the store. 

     "Hagrid... I was just in Madam Malkin's, and a boy came in. I told him my last name, and he froze up. Why?" asked Delilah as they walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a treat before they went to the Magical Menagerie.  
     "Well... er... yeh know who You-Know-Who is, right?" said Hagrid slowly.  
     "Yeah, Voldemort," said Delilah matter-of-factly. Hagrid flinched.  
     "_Don't say the name._ Well, er, his real name was Tom Riddle," said Hagrid in a rushed tone.  
     It took a moment for Delilah to decipher what he'd said, then the magnitude of it struck her. "You mean that Vold--I mean, er, You-Know-Who, is my great-uncle?!"  
     Hagrid nodded. "Unbelievable," she muttered. She then said, "Er... as far as magic goes... did I get any from him?"  
     "Nah... You-Know-Who got 'is magic from his mum. You got yours from yer mum, but they were two different people... understand?"  
     Delilah nodded slowly. "Tell me... how many people know You-Know-Who's real name?"  
     "On'y a few... me... Dumbledore... You-Know-Who's closest friends... an' three students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," said Hagrid. "They'll be in yer grade... right nice kids."  
     "Oh," said Delilah in a small voice. Not only was her great-uncle alive, he was the most famous Dark wizard ever. And she had his old last name. Wonderful.  
     Hagrid noticed her mood drop as she quietly played with her rocky road ice cream inside Florean Fortescues, barely eating any. "Don' worry, Missy... mos' people don't know, so yer a bit safe that way."  
     "Yeah, but the ones who do know will either hate me, or they'll be continuously kissing my behind, thinking I'm Dark too, which I'm not. And when they find that out, they'll hate me too," she said, tears filling her bright aqua eyes.  
     Hagrid gave her a handkerchief to dry her eyes on. "Don't worry, missy... tell yer what. Fer a special present, I'll get yeh a pet. What do yeh want?" He looked at Delilah expectantly.  
     She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Can I get a puppy?" she asked shyly.  
     "What kind of puppy?" said Hagrid cautiously.  
     "One that will turn into a small dog," Delilah reassured him. "We might want to go to a Muggle shop for that one."  
     "Nonsense... we can find one here!" maintained Hagrid stoutly. After they finished their ice cream, they headed to the Magical Menagerie.  
     "Hello there, Rubeus... what would you like?" asked the witch who was working. Obviously, Hagrid was a regular.  
     "We want a puppy fer this little lady... one that'll still be small when it gets older," said Hagrid, winking at Delilah.  
     "Hm... let's see... what do we have? Toy breeds..." muttered the witch to herself as she went down the aisles. "Ooh, yes, here we go! Just got these little ones in... they're Japanese chins. Very smart and sweet little dogs."  
     Delilah gasped in delight when she saw the little puppies. They were small and fluffy, and all of them had coats of white fur with varying degrees of red markings. Except for one--the smallest of the bunch. He had the white, but his markings were black. He looked at Delilah with his large, sad eyes.  
     "That one," she said firmly, pointing to the black one.  
     "Are you sure? He's the runt," said the witch.  
     "No... he's the black sheep. So am I," said Delilah. Shrugging, the witch opened the cage and took out the puppy. She put him in a green carrier.  
     "I expect you'll be wanting food?" said the witch.  
     Delilah nodded. A bag of dog food later, and they were out of the Magical Menagerie, Delilah thanking Hagrid profusely.  
     "Don' worry bout it... it was worth it to see yeh smilin' agin," said Hagrid roughly. "What're yeh gonna name 'im?"  
     "You know, I'm not sure. I think I'll wait to see what powers he has first," said Delilah thoughtfully.  
     Inside the carrier, the little puppy yawned. A tiny shot of flames and a cloud of smoke issued out of the little metal door. Delilah nearly dropped the carrier. "Blimey!" whispered Hagrid. "He can breathe fire!"  
     "Ryo," said Delilah decidedly. "Japanese for dragon. It's perfect."  
     Ryo opened his eyes sleepily, then shut them again as he drifted back off into dreamland. Hagrid dropped Delilah back off at the Leaky Cauldron, then went his own way. "Thank you!" she called after him.  
     Hagrid grinned and waved back. "Sweet girl... 'tis a pity that she's got that name," he said to himself. He found the Portkey back to Hogwarts and left.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
_Hey, it's me, your dear author. Yeah, I know, I already gave away the twist--Voldie being Delilah's great-uncle. Why, you may ask? Have you never heard the phrase "a magician never tells his tricks"? Don't worry, there'll be plenty of other twists (unless my muse flops out on me). Until then... ~Phoenix_  


* * *

   [1]: #chapter1
   [2]: #chapter2
   [3]: #chapter3
   [4]: #chapter4
   [5]: #top



	2. Part 2: Chapters 5-8

# Delilah Riddle-Part 2

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: Everything that you find in Harry Potter books belongs to JK Rowling. Sprite belongs to Coca-Cola. Anything else is mine. Comprende?**

  
  


|| 

[chapter five][1] || [chapter six][2] || [chapter seven][3] || [chapter eight][4] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 5  
Another Dark Mark**

  
  
     Delilah spent that week working on assorted Potions, much to the chagrin of Tom, the man who ran the Leaky Cauldron. He almost booted her out of the window when one of her potions burnt through the floor and fried Cornelius Fudge's bowler hat while he was enjoying some pumpkin juice. Delilah had to use all of her wits to stop from laughing while she fixed the small hole in the floor and Fudge's hat.  
     The day before she was to catch the Hogwarts Express, Delilah was walking Ryo through the halls. If he wasn't allowed to literally blow off some steam, he'd start breathing fire. Delilah found that about thirty minutes of walking cured that.  
     After the walk, Delilah went down to get a drink. Ryo sprung into her lap and sat there, panting happily. "Drool on me and you die," said Delilah jokingly to Ryo. She turned to Tom and said jokingly, "That goes double for you."  
     "Funny," said Tom sarcastically. "What'll it be?"  
     "Hmm... cherry fizz sounds good," decided Delilah. Tom fixed her drink and brought it over to her. "Thanks," she smiled, and took a long gulp--and almost spat it out when someone came through the door.  
     It was the red-haired boy she'd seen at Madam Malkin's. When he saw her, his face grew grim and he whispered something furiously to the boy with him. Delilah recognized him from her reading as Harry Potter himself. She just scooted down in her seat and hoped they'd pass by as soon as possible.  
     Fate deemed otherwise. Without warning, Ryo sprung out of her lap and went over to the two boys, barking wildly. "Damn dog," muttered Delilah. She saw Harry bend down and start petting him. Ryo stood up on his little hind legs and grinned a doggie grin. "Great. Now he's going to do tricks. Little showoff," said Delilah under her breath. Deciding she'd better get her dog before he got so excited he lit something on fire, she went over and tugged gently on Ryo's leash. "C'mon, boy... let's go to our room."  
     "What kind of dog is he?" asked Harry.  
     "He's a Japanese chin," replied Delilah. _That happens to breathe fire,_ she added silently.  
     "He's cute. What's his name?" asked Harry. Ron just glared at Delilah, acting like she was going to kill everyone in the place.  
     "Ryo," she replied. "It's Japanese for dragon."  
     "Why'd you name him tha--" Harry stopped as Ryo started barking wildly and the little flames shot out again, narrowly missing the two boys. "Oh."  
     "Yeah," was all Delilah could say. "Well, um, I need to walk Ryo a bit more... helps the fire thing. Nice meeting you."  
     Harry nodded and, before he could say anything else, was practically dragged off by Ron down the hall. Delilah thought about eavesdropping but, judging by what Ron thought of her, decided she didn't want to know. "C'mon, boy... let's go for a run." They went out to Diagon Alley. 

     They walked down the street a couple of times, then Delilah stopped by the apothecary's. She needed a few more Potions supplies. She had gotten through the fourth-year level, and wanted to be familiar with some of the fifth-year methods. It was that determination to excel that had divided her from the other students at her Muggle school. That and the fact that everyone knew she was Jason's little sister.  
     After she'd gotten her armadillo bile, dragon claws, and horned slugs, she began her walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. After this, Ryo should be ready for a nap. Suddenly, the once-bright sky went dark. People started to panic. Delilah gazed up and almost dropped her bag.  
     In the sky, drawing itself, was something bright red. So far, it looked like a skull. Then something came from the mouth. It was a snake. Pandemonium broke out. Delilah picked up Ryo and cradled him close, stroking him, trying to calm him. She would've said something to comfort him, but she couldn't speak dog, for some reason.  
     People were running everywhere, screaming things like, "The Dark Mark!", "It's him!", and "Run! Get inside!" Delilah stood transfixed, staring. Tom ran outside and tugged her inside the Leaky Cauldron--but not before she saw something nobody else did. Next to the Dark Mark, in a deep, yet glowing purple, was a lightning bolt. Delilah stared as it was surrounded and extinguished by a green light. The same green light she kept seeing in her dreams. Tom had barely gotten her inside and her things away from her before she fainted dead away.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 6  
Flightwing**

  
  
     A highly unpleasant odor was invading Delilah's nostrils. She snorted as she pushed it away.  
     She opened her eyes, her vision cloudy at first. When it cleared she saw a lot of people around her. Tom... Ron... what looked like Ron's family... and Harry. "What happened, Delilah?" asked Tom gently as he gave her a glass of water.  
     She sipped it and said, "I was looking at the Dark Mark... and... and... after everyone went in, something happened. A purple lightning bolt appeared next to it. Like... like Harry's scar." The woman Delilah assumed to be Mrs. Weasley gasped. Harry turned white as paper. Delilah took another drink. "I kept looking, and this weird green light surrounded it and... it looked like it... engulfed it or something! Then Tom got me inside, and I just fainted."  
     "Why should we believe you? The guy who originated that... that _thing_ is your bloody ancestor!" blurted out Ron.  
     "Because I'm telling the truth," she snapped. She got up and saw Ron and his family shy away from her. Only Tom and Harry were willing to get close to her. "I'm going to bed," she muttered as she pushed by, her eyes full of tears. Only when she got inside did she let herself cry--but then only silently, the tears coursing down her face. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her sobs. 

     Delilah awoke the next day highly uncomfortable. She'd cried herself to sleep while still wearing her clothes--and had fallen asleep on the bottle of armadillo bile. Luckily it hadn't broken--but unluckily, it had jabbed her in the back all night. Delilah checked it in the mirror--she had a tiny bruise. "Ugh," she groaned as she went to take a shower.  
     She cheered up when she remembered that she'd be going to Hogwarts today. She made sure her things were packed before taking Ryo on his walk.  
     After a jog on Diagon Alley--and a trip to the Magical Menagerie to buy him a leash, as the method of him walking beside her didn't seem to work well at times--she re-entered the Leaky Cauldron, cheeks flushed. It was 7:00 on the dot.  
     For her last day, Tom had gotten her a huge breakfast of all of her favorite things--chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh strawberries. "Tom, you're too good to me. I'm going to be destitute without you," she said.  
     "You'd better send me lots of letters, or there'll be words," threatened Tom.  
     Delilah smiled. At least she had one person who didn't judge her by her family tree. "The same goes for you," she retorted, eating her last strawberry. She patted her stomach. "Ahhh... that was amazing." She looked down to see Ryo eating some dog food. "You even took care of my baby! You're such a sweetheart, Tom," grinned Delilah. She went behind the counter and gave him a hug. "Thanks for being so nice to me," she whispered.  
     "Thanks for eating my cooking," replied Tom with a devilish grin. Outraged, Delilah snapped him in the rear with a towel, laughing. She heard a noise in the hallway that could mean only one thing--the Weasleys were coming. Her first instinct was to run--then she hardened her resolve. She was going to show them that she didn't care what they thought. "Hey, Tom? Could I have a cherry fizz?" she asked him. "A large one."  
     "You can still choke something down?" he said with amazement.  
     "Just watch," grinned Delilah. Shaking his head, he gave her her drink. Delilah sat placidly in her chair and slowly sipped her drink, Ryo in her lap.  
     The Weasleys, with Harry and a girl Delilah didn't recognize, came down the stairs. Only Harry didn't react in a negative way when the group saw Delilah at the bar. Obviously Ron had talked with the girl beforehand.  
     The Weasleys, Harry, and the girl ate their food in mostly silence, giving Delilah cool looks. As soon as they were done, they went to their rooms. "How now, brown cow?" murmured Delilah as she finished her drink with a slurp.  
     "That took guts," said Tom.  
     "Why thank you, Tom. I think that was a compliment," said Delilah acridly. "I'm going to go hang out in my room. I'll be back down around eight to leave... I'll chat with you before I go, though." She grinned and left, Ryo prancing along on his leash.  
     Delilah triple-checked her room, making absolutely sure everything was packed. After she brushed Ryo so that his coat would be healthier, Delilah perched herself on the window sill. This room felt like home to her. She didn't want to go. What if everyone at Hogwarts was like Ron? What if they all hated her? "I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it," she told herself, trying to push down the nervous feeling in her stomach.  
     WHAM!! Something flew through the window at breakneck speed and collided with the far wall. Delilah sprung up in fright. She ran over to see what it was.  
     It was a peregrine falcon; the fastest bird in the world. Delilah had seen pictures in books before. The bird looked dazed. A trickle of blood was on the bird's feathers, and its wing appeared to be broken.  
     Delilah gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God..." she whispered. Picking up the bird, who tried weakly to struggle, she held it against her and rocked it gently. The bird was as good as dead.  
     Her eyes closed to keep out the tears, Delilah didn't notice the white light that surrounded her and the bird. She only felt a warmth enclose her. She cracked an eye open--then quickly shut it again as images barraged her mind. A nest... the ground... the sky... flying... for a moment, she was the falcon. The light subsided. Delilah let go of the bird. It was healed.  
     The bird looked at itself, then at its mended wing. It ruffled itself, then looked at Delilah. _You have done me a great service. I am Flightwing. How may I repay you?_ came the falcon's voice into Delilah's head.  
     "My name is Delilah, Flightwing. And you don't have to repay me," she replied.  
     _Will you be here tomorrow?_ asked Flightwing.  
     "No... I'm going to Hogwarts," replied Delilah.  
     _I have heard of that place. I will go with you,_ said Flightwing.  
     "Well, you see... I already have my pet of sorts, and I can't take another one," said Delilah regretfully. "However, if you went of your own free will... and made your own nest, but one near me... yes, I think that would work. But... why do you want to go?" asked Delilah.  
     _You are a very magical being,_ said Flightwing. _I owe my life to you; therefore, I will give you just that. I will help you in any way I can. That is my repayment._  
     Delilah flushed. "Uh... what do I say? Thank you, Flightwing."  
     _You are welcome. I will see you at Hogwarts._ And with that, Flightwing flew away.  
     Delilah watched the bird leave. She glanced at a clock. It was 7:55! "Oh no!" she yelped. Holding Ryo under her arm, she dragged her trunk downstairs, having just enough time to say goodbye to Tom before she hailed a cab to King's Cross.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 7  
The Train Ride**

  
  
     Delilah paid the cab driver and went into the station. The ride had been a long one--a little over an hour. Luckily, she'd exchanged some of her money for Muggle money while at Gringotts. She had just enough to buy a soda--Sprite, her favorite. She sipped it as she found a trolley and loaded her things on it. She had also put Ryo in his carrier during the cab ride, and she prayed he wouldn't get excited and start breathing fire yet again.  
     Delilah made her way to the platforms. All she saw were 9 and 10. Her heart plummeted. She looked around--then at the wall in between the two. Of course! You just had to go through the wall--that would be close enough to 9 and ¾, she thought.  
     At about 9:55, Delilah decided it was time to go through. Pushing her trolley, she pretended that she was looking for someone. She went right through the stone wall, into a world of confusion.  
     There were people in robes all around her, saying goodbyes to their children and the like. In the distance was a large red train--the Hogwarts Express. Delilah's heart leapt into her throat. This was it--no turning back.  
     But what to do? Where should she go on the train? She looked around for a friendly face somewhere, anywhere. Her eyes fell on a girl who had a long black braid. Right next to her was a girl identical to her, but her hair was arranged differently. Delilah went over to her.  
     "Uh, I was wondering... where do the fifth-years go?" Delilah asked the girl, feeling pretty stupid. Seeing the girl's puzzled face, she explained, "I'm new, but I'm going to be a fifth-year, since I home-schooled myself. It's a long story."  
     The girl nodded. "Just follow me," she instructed. "By the way, I'm Parvati Patil."  
     "Delilah Riddle," Delilah introduced herself. Relief washed over her when Parvati didn't flinch or try to injure her. Removing her things from the trolley, she followed Parvati to a car.  
     She sat down with Parvati and another girl, whose name was Lavender Brown. Apparently, she and Parvati were best friends. Parvati's twin, Padma, was also there. "So, what was this homeschooling thing?" asked Parvati.  
     "Well, when I got my Hogwarts letter, my parents told Dumbledore that I'd died in a car crash, which I obviously didn't. See, my mum used to be a witch, but she gave it up when she married my dad. She still had her old books and stuff, so I taught myself with all of that. Then one day Dumbledore Apparated into my room because I did a spell, and the rest is history," Delilah summed up quickly.  
     "So you're fifteen, right?" asked Lavender.  
     Delilah nodded. "And thankfully, I taught myself enough that I can be a fifth-year."  
     The three girls looked impressed. "What subjects are you looking forward to?" asked Padma.  
     "Hmm... either Care of Magical Creatures or Divination," said Delilah.  
     "Oh, you'll _love_ Divination. Professor Trelawney has... the gift," said Lavender in an admiring tone. Parvati nodded vehemently. Padma gave Delilah a commiserating look and rolled her eyes. Delilah nodded slightly in agreement.  
     "What Houses are you guys in?" asked Delilah.  
     "I'm in Ravenclaw, and those two are in Gryffindor," said Padma, indicating Parvati and Lavender. "How about you?"  
     "Haven't been Sorted yet," said Delilah regretfully.  
     The train started, and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Delilah got to know Padma better--they were on their way to friendship, and both enjoyed a lot of the same things. "Aww... he's adorable!" cooed Padma as she looked at Ryo, who was licking her fingers through the cage bars.  
     "I warn you now, he can breathe fire," cautioned Delilah. "But other than that, he's the sweetest puppy ever."  
     Padma grew a little cautious around Ryo then. "Don't worry, he's had his exercise for the day, so he won't do that," Delilah assured Padma.  
     The compartment door opened and in came a thin boy with a pale face, white-blond hair, and gray eyes. With him were two big lunks. "Who're they?" Delilah asked Padma with a whisper.  
     "Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle," whispered back Padma. "Slytherins. They're in our year."  
     Delilah made a face. "What do you want, Draco?" asked Lavender.  
     "Is this the new fifth-year?" he asked, pointing at Delilah. She gritted her teeth. He had a rather officious attitude.  
     "Yes, 'this' is," replied Delilah. "Delilah Riddle, at your service--or not."  
     She saw Malfoy's eyes light up at the word Riddle. "Riddle, hm? I trust I'll be seeing you in Slytherin... have to keep the family name sanctified and such." He grinned at her and winked.  
     "A pity for you I don't follow my ancestor's footsteps," replied Delilah in a congenial tone, although her eyes were alight with fire. "Now, could you please leave?"  
     "Whatever you say," said Draco, holding up his hands. He and his goons exited the compartment.  
     "What was that all about?" Parvati asked Delilah.  
     "Oh, my great-uncle was in Slytherin... thank God I didn't get any of HIS magic," said Delilah darkly. "I'm hardly related to him... my grandfather's half-brother." For obvious reasons, she wasn't exactly skipping up to people and saying "I'm related to Voldemort!"  
     "And Malfoy knew him? He must've been a Dark wizard," said Lavender.  
     "Yeah, he was--or rather, is. I'm glad I don't take after him," said Delilah. She was glad when the three girls just shrugged.  
     A few hours later, a witch came around with a tea cart. "Food!" cried Delilah dramatically. Parvati, Lavender, and Padma laughed at her. With their instructions, Delilah got some Cauldron Cakes, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, pumpkin juice, and Chocolate Frogs. She gave Ryo a pumpkin pasty, which he devoured almost instantly. The girls joked around as they ate and passed around Ryo, having him do tricks. Delilah opened her beans and ate the first one, a white one with blue lines. "Blah... paper," she said, spitting it out. Her next one was luckier, though--cherry.  
     At one point, Delilah looked out the window and saw a bird outside, trying valiantly not to get sucked under by the train's velocity. "Flightwing!" she cried, opening the window. The girls gasped when the peregrine falcon came inside, collapsing on the ground. "Don't worry... she's harmless," assured Delilah. She gave Flightwing some food and a drink, then sent her on her way.  
     "Well, I can see why you'd enjoy Care of Magical Creatures!" said Padma.  
     Delilah just grinned. It felt so nice to have friends that didn't see her as odd.  
     They kept talking, and somehow the conversation got onto Harry Potter. "He's kinda cute," said Lavender.  
     "He's an awful date, though," remarked Parvati, having gone with him to the Yule Ball the previous year. "And besides, he has a crush on Cho Chang."  
     "Really?" said Padma.  
     "Yeah... now that Cedric's, er, gone, he might have a chance," said Parvati.  
     "Who's Cedric?" asked Delilah curiously.  
     Everyone's face saddened. "Cedric Diggory--he was a Hufflepuff. Last year, at the Triwizard Tournament, he was killed by You-Know-Who," said Padma quietly.  
     "Oh my God!" gasped Delilah. "But... how?"  
     "Nobody knows. All they know is that they found Harry and Cedric in the center of the maze, and Cedric was dead. The theory is that someone changed the cup into a Portkey, and it took them straight to You-Know-Who... Harry was the target, but Cedric got dragged along too," said Parvati, tears in her eyes. "It was awful."  
     Tears filled Delilah's eyes too. It was her great-uncle who had done that... had taken an innocent life just because. Everyone was silent for a while. Finally, Lavender said, "Well, I can't really hear all of you when you all talk at once. Do you think I have three bloody sets of ears?"  
     The tension evaporated and everyone laughed. They talked idly until they arrived at Hogwarts.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 8  
The Sorting Ceremony**

  
  
     While her friends got into carriages, Delilah had to go with the first-years to get Sorted. "See you at the feast!" called Padma as they left.  
     Delilah entered the Great Hall. It was just like she'd pictured it from her reading--but much larger. She got in line, knowing she stuck out like a sore thumb. Draco Malfoy winked at her, and Delilah had to suppress a shudder of revulsion. She wondered nervously which House she'd get. The Kingstons had mostly been in Ravenclaw, with an odd Hufflepuff or Gryffindor here and there, but then again, she had a link to Slytherin House. Delilah crossed her fingers, hoping she didn't get Slytherin.  
     An old, battered hat was brought out and set on a stool. Of course--the fabled Sorting Hat. Its brim opened into a mouth shape, and it began to sing the Sorting song.  
     When the hat was done, a woman with a tight black bun and square glasses came out, holding a list of students. "I am Professor McGonagall. When you hear your name, please come and put on the hat." She opened the list and read the first name. "Abbott, Lucille!"  
     A girl with brown hair and a friendly face tried on the hat. A second later, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She joined the Hufflepuff table, which was loudly cheering.  
     And so the process went. At long last, McGonagall came to the R section. "Raddington, Absinthe!"  
     A girl with black hair put on the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. She joined the table, with the Slytherins cheering loudly.  
     "Riddle, Delilah!" Delilah heard the Slytherins whisper excitedly. Holding back the urge to spit at them, she put on the hat. A small voice began to talk.  
     "Hmm... I just don't see you as a Hufflepuff for some reason. You're bright enough, that's for sure... and you've got ambition, and courage... and what's this? Slytherin in the blood!"  
     _Not Slytherin... please, not Slytherin,_ prayed Delilah.  
     "No Slytherin? All right then... it's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor now. I get the feeling that the Gryffindors won't like you much... so, we'll put you in... RAVENCLAW!"  
     A cheer broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Padma was grinning wildly. The Slytherins looked positively furious. Delilah went to the table and sat next to Padma, who embraced her excitely.  
     "Whew," breathed Delilah, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. She knew her grandparents would have been pleased that she'd gotten into their old House. She saw what was unmistakable relief on the face of the Weasleys. Bugger them; if they couldn't see past her bloodlines, they weren't worth the effort.  
     After the Sorting was completed, Dumbledore stood to address everyone. "Another year has begun... let's hope it's better than the last. With that out of the way, I have but one more thing to say to you: eat."  
     The plates filled with food before Delilah's eyes. Feeling ravenous, Delilah ate some old favorites, and tried some new things. She highly enjoyed treacle pudding, and steak and kidney pie.  
     When she was so full she felt she could roll down the hall, Delilah went to the Ravenclaw common room. She followed Padma to their dormitory, and about collapsed on her bed, which was hung in dark blue velvet curtains. "I'm so glad you're in this house," said Padma.  
     "You and me both, Padma... you and me both," yawned Delilah. She had barely changed into her nightgown when she fell fast asleep. 

     The next morning, Delilah took Ryo for a brisk walk down all of the halls. She hoped that he wouldn't torch the dorm room while she was gone. At lunch, she decided that she'd take him for a run; maybe down to Hagrid's.  
     At breakfast, Delilah ate while Ravenclaw's house Head, Professor Flitwick, handed out schedules. Flitwick was ridiculously tiny; so short that when he went down the aisle, all you could see was the point of his dark blue hat.  
     Delilah checked her schedule with Padma's. They had almost identical schedules, except that Padma had Arithmancy instead of Divination. "Trelawney's a bit loony, but Parvati's in love with her," said Padma, rolling her eyes.  
     "Hmm... ugh, we have double Herbology with the Slytherins," grimaced Delilah.  
     "At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts after that... did you see the new teacher?" Padma asked her. "It's a female this year, for once!"  
     Delilah looked over at the staff table and saw the woman that Padma pointed out. She had blonde hair the color of honey and green eyes. Delilah noted that some of the male faculty seemed _very_ interested. "What's her name?" asked Delilah.  
     "Professor Figg, I think it was. Yeah, that's it, Figg," said Padma. "She got here this morning--all the way from America! She got the time difference mixed up, I guess." Padma's eyes sparkled with delight at having an American for a teacher.  
     After breakfast, Delilah headed to the greenhouse. She dropped her quill along the way, though. Bending to pick it up, she looked up and saw an odd sight. It was Professor Figg, but she had a huge dog with her! The dog was black, and looked like a bear. Delilah just shrugged and continued on her way.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
_ Me again. Yeah, I know, this part somewhat makes our heroine to be a combo of Wonder Woman and Little Orphan Annie. By the time I realized this, though, I'd already written it. Tough. Don't worry, though; part 3 actually gives Miss Riddle *gasp* FLAWS! Yes, this is your cue to die of shock. =) ~Phoenix 

* * *

_

   [1]: #chapter5
   [2]: #chapter6
   [3]: #chapter7
   [4]: #chapter8
   [5]: #top



	3. Part 3: Chapters 9-12

# Delilah Riddle--Part 3

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK... the other stuff belongs to me. Let's all have a group "duh" now.**

  
  


|| 

[chapter nine][1] || [chapter ten][2] || [chapter eleven][3] || [chapter twelve][4] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 9  
Adventures in Herbology**

  
  
     In the greenhouse, Professor Sprout cleared her throat and addressed the class. "Today, we shall we working with highly dangerous plants: bumbling bibaloos. I believe you all will want to wear your gloves, as these plants are very vicious and can attack without warning. All you need to do is replant them."  
     Delilah didn't see how anything named a bumbling bibaloo could be dangerous. When Sprout brought them out on a cart, many stifled laughs could be heard from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. They looked like large blue sunflowers with hot pink centers. Sprout glared at them all. "They may not look it, but they can devour small animals in a blink. If you'd like to keep all of your fingers, wear your gloves and keep one hand around the stem, near the flower itself, unless you want it bending down and biting you."  
     Delilah and Padma both got their flowers. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they had little pink eyes and wide, smiling mouths. They looked like a mistake from a drag queen's makeup book. Over where the Slytherins were, Crabbe, Malfoy's friend/bodyguard, found them so adorable that he pinched its cheek, sniggering. The next sound from his mouth was a howl of pain as the flower's eyes suddenly turned red and it bared its pointed teeth, sinking them into his arm, which the gloves didn't cover.  
     "Oh, for goodness' sake!" clucked Sprout. She tossed what looked like pink lemonade on the flower. It immediately became docile. "Gillyflower essence. Temporarily freezes them, but it can cause permanent damage to the flower."  
     "What about permanent damage to Crabbe?" asked Malfoy icily.  
     "Relax, Mr. Malfoy, it's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't handle. Go to the infirmary, you silly boy," said Sprout to Crabbe. He sloped off, holding his arm and muttering. Goyle and Malfoy didn't look too pleased.  
     Making sure her gloves were on securely, Delilah grasped her flower's stem near the actual bud, making the flower immobile. This made replanting very difficult, though. With her other hand, she used her trowel to scrape away dirt. It was a tiring process that took a long time, during which the arm that held the bibaloo started to cramp up. Nobody else seemed to be doing any better.  
     Finally, Delilah got the bibaloo out of the dirt. Pulling over the pot the bibaloo would be replanted in, she pushed it in and shoveled dirt over it as fast as she could. When the dirt was pressed, she removed her arm and massaged it, getting out the muscle pain that had developed from not only holding her arm in one place, but fighting the bibaloo as it gnashed its teeth, trying to bite her.  
     Delilah looked up to see Malfoy staring at her with an odd sort of grin on his face. He caught her eye, smiled a dirty smile, and mouthed to her, "_Traitor._"  
     Delilah just turned around. "I hope his bibaloo bites him," she muttered to Padma.  
     Suddenly, a squeal of pain came from the other side of the room. Delilah whirled around. Draco was dancing around, waving his left hand. The bibaloo had latched itself firmly to his index finger, and refused to let go. He would wave it around in the air, then smack it against the table. "Stop it, Mr. Malfoy! You'll kill it!" cried Professor Sprout.  
     Goyle grabbed the bottle of gillyflower essence and flung it at the bibaloo. Unfortunately, he missed--and caught Malfoy straight in the face. Dripping pink, Malfoy gave a cry of anger--and flung the bibaloo across the room. It landed softly on a bush, looking rather dizzy.  
     "IDIOT!" snarled Malfoy at Goyle.  
     Delilah looked up at the sky and said, "I don't know who was listening... but whoever made that possible, _thank you_."  
     The Ravenclaw students were nearly in tears, they were laughing so hard. Even a few Slytherins were sniggering. Malfoy turned even pinker than the gillyflower essence. "Dance, Draco! Dance!" said a boy from the Ravenclaw side. That made everyone laugh even harder--and Draco even madder.  
     Delilah whispered to Padma, "If all Herbology classes are as eventful as this one, I think I have a new favorite class."  
     "I agree," replied Padma.  
     "All right, class... enough fun time, let's get back to work. Mr. Malfoy, go ahead and go to the infirmary. You go too, Mr. Goyle. Off with you now." And with that, Professor Sprout turned to help a Ravenclaw with an especially unruly bibaloo, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.      After Herbology, Delilah and Padma made their way to Professor Figg's class. They, along with everyone else, were still laughing over Draco's dancing exhibition. By now, the story had spread to a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Soon it would be all over the school--Draco Malfoy had danced with a bumbling bibaloo. "The little git deserves everything he gets," said Padma firmly. Delilah vehemently agreed.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 10  
Defensive Behavior**

  
  
     When they entered Figg's classroom, there was no sign of the large black dog Delilah had seen earlier. She decided he must be in Figg's office; it was probably against the rules for him to be in the classroom.  
     When all of the Ravenclaws had gotten there, Figg took roll. "Riddle... interesting," she murmured when she came across Delilah's name. The other Ravenclaws looked at Delilah; she flushed, embarrassed that Figg had singled her out. Of course Figg would know Voldemort's real name--it was the subject she taught, after all.  
     After she'd called roll, Figg paced around the classroom, merely looking over the students. She turned suddenly to Delilah. "Miss Riddle," she said, saying her last name with a bit of a sneer, "What are the three Unforgivable Curses?"  
     "The Imperius, the Cruciatus, and _Avada Kedavra_," listed Delilah.  
     "Ah, I see. And how would you know? You weren't here last year when those were taught," said Figg, glaring at her.  
     "I... read the book," said Delilah, growing highly uncomfortable under Figg's stare. It was one thing to face down Ron Weasley; it was quite another to face down a professor that could take points off of your house.  
     "Ahh... of _course,_" said Figg. "Would that be your ancestor's book of tricks?"  
     "No... it would be the textbook," replied Delilah with gritted teeth, wanting to wipe that condescending look off of Figg's face.  
     Figg just looked at her like she was scum, and moved on. "What was that about?" Padma asked Delilah in a hushed whisper.  
     "Later," replied Delilah quickly, lest Figg hear and take away points for noise pollution.  
     After Figg had quizzed the class--and given points to everyone but Delilah for answering their questions correctly--she nodded satisfedly and said, "I'm glad to see you still remember some things from last year. Your assignment is to select from this stack"--she motioned to a pile of folded papers on the desk--"of papers a Dark aspect to study. They range from first year to seventh year difficulty. Good luck."  
     Figg swept the papers into her hat and took it around to the students at their tables. She made her way to Padma and Delilah's table. Padma drew hers and unfolded it. "Vampires," she said aloud.  
     Delilah had to reach over Padma to get hers. She unfolded the paper. "Bugger," she muttered. "Something I know nothing about."  
     "Why, that could be anything, Miss Riddle," said Figg silkily. Some of the Ravenclaws snickered. "Enlighten us."  
     Delilah showed her the paper. Figg's eyebrows raised. "Hmm... you 'know nothing about' it, hm? All you'd need to do is look back on the family tree--and inside yourself," smirked Figg. She went to the next table.  
     "What did you get?" asked Padma.  
     Delilah showed her the paper. The words _Avada Kedavra_ were written on it. "Tough luck," said Padma sympathetically.  
     "I'm shocked Figg didn't do a jig," muttered Delilah darkly. "A chance for her to show the world that I'm going to kill everyone in their sleep with my 'evil, sinister Dark powers'."  
     When class let out, Professor Figg came up to Delilah and said, "Wait behind for a minute. I want to talk to you."  
     "See you at lunch," said Delilah glumly to Padma. She went up to Figg's desk.  
     "Sit down," snapped Figg. Delilah obediently sat. "Tell me, Miss Riddle... why did you summon the Avada Kedavra one to yourself? Did you learn the curse at a family reunion or something?"  
     "What?!" said Delilah, bewildered.  
     "Don't play innocent with me... I know you did," snarled Figg. "It would be just like your kind, to do something like that... couldn't just leave it to fate, could you? Had to sway the odds in your favor... just like a Riddle." She spat out the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth.  
     "I don't know what you're talking about," said Delilah calmly, although she was gripping her thighs so hard to keep from hitting Figg that her fingers were turning white. "And I think it's rather unfair for you to judge someone on their family tree."  
     "Normally I don't. But in your case, I can make an exception. Blood is thicker than water," said Figg.  
     "What if the blood is so watered down that it's not even funny?" retorted Delilah, unable to stop herself. Figg's eyes narrowed at her.  
     "Don't mouth off at me, young lady. In fact, don't even step a toe out of line, because I will be watching your every move." Figg glared at Delilah, then said in a businesslike tone, "I think we've reached an understanding, Miss Riddle."  
     Delilah just nodded, not trusting herself to speak, lest the furious insults she had on her tongue fly out. She picked up her bag and left the classroom, fighting against every urge in her body to slam the door.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 11  
Confession**

  
  
     "Whoa... Figg seems to hate you," said Padma when Delilah finished telling her story.  
     "Naw, really?" said Delilah sarcastically. "Sorry," she added hastily, noticing the hurt look on Padma's face.  
     "It's weird, too... I've never heard of a Dark wizard named Riddle," said Padma thoughtfully.  
     "That's because he didn't go by that name," replied Delilah. "Rather, doesn't."  
     "Really? What is his name?" asked Padma, buttering a roll.  
     "I can't say," whispered Delilah. "First you won't believe me, then you'll hate me."  
     "Lila... I don't care about that ancestor stuff," said Padma. "I still like you for who you are... even if your relative was-was _You-Know-Who_!"  
     Delilah's jaw dropped. "Who told you?" she asked in a whisper, thunderstruck.  
     Padma's eyes grew huge. "You mean... you're related to... HIM?!" she squeaked.  
     "Shush! Don't remind me. He's like, my grandpa's half-brother," explained Delilah. "I'm only related to him through the Muggle side, though... thank God for small favors."  
     Padma's eyes were still big, though. "It's so hard to believe... he's so... well, evil! And you're so nice!" she cried.  
     "You forgot funny, smart, cute..." listed off Delilah, the warm relief flooding through her lightening her heart. Her friend hadn't forsaken her. Padma chucked a roll at her and laughed.  
     "C'mon... let's go to the library and work on those Defense projects," urged Padma, tugging on Delilah's sleeve. "Maybe we'll have another bout of luck and a book will fall on Figg, if she's there."  
     "We can only hope," murmured Delilah as they went to the library. 

     Unfortunately for Delilah, all of the books on Avada Kedavra were in the Restricted section. Since the notion of Figg giving Delilah a note for a book on Dark magic was laughable, to say the least, she was stuck. Instead, she helped Padma get information for her vampire project.  
     "There is not a single concrete fact in this thing!" exclaimed Delilah heatedly, slamming Gilderoy Lockhart's book Voyages With Vampires shut. "Well, about vampires, anyway. I could probably tell you anything about Lockhart's ambitions or 'deepest secrets' now, though." She was tempted to throw the book on the floor, but had second thoughts when she saw Madam Pince watching her.  
     "I remember him... he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in our second year. Hopeless," muttered Padma, writing her information in a neat outline, her writing concise, small, and nicely legible.  
     "How do you do that?" asked Delilah, pointing at the perfect notes. "Whenever I would take notes at my Muggle school, they'd have been erased and scribbled out so many times you could hardly read them--I had to rewrite them all the time. But yours... it's perfect! And written with a quill pen, no less! Utterly sickening."  
     "Well, if you had an ounce of patience, maybe you could write neatly too," retorted Padma.  
     "You call it patience, I call it sitting around and getting nothing accomplished," stated Delilah firmly. "Now, let's go. We have to get to Potions."  
     "All the more reason to stay," muttered Padma as they packed their things and headed for the dungeons.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 12  
Potions and Peregrines**

  
  
     With a groan, Delilah saw that they had Potions with Gryffindor. Ignoring the scathing stares of Ron and the bushy-haired girl--who Padma told her was named Hermione Granger--she set up her cauldron by Padma's. Or rather, began to. "Stop what you're doing," Snape commanded the class coldly. Everyone froze.  
     A glitter in his hard black eyes, Snape said silkily, "From the knowledge that whenever Gryffindor boys work together in this class, disaster ensues--more specifically, those groups with Neville Longbottom in them--I have devised a seating chart. Each Gryffindor is paired with a Ravenclaw, and vice versa. When you hear your name called, find your partner and set up." Snape unrolled a roll of parchment on his podium. "In the back of the room are the following pairs: Longbottom and Patil, Boot and Brown." Delilah waved goodbye to Padma as she went to the back of the room.  
     As it turned out, Snape seemed to be making two rows with five sets of partners in each. He was down to the two in front--Delilah would either be next to Harry Potter, or... Ron. _Please, please, PLEASE let it be Harry,_ she silently prayed to all of the powers that be.  
     "And our final two pairs... Potter and Turpin, Weasley and Riddle." Snape looked at the two boys triumphantly. Ron looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon. His face as solid as if it had been etched in stone, he stalked over to where he was supposed to be and set up his cauldron. Saying nothing at all, Delilah set hers up too, as far away from Ron's as she could be without sacrificing a comfortable amount of counter space.  
     Their assignment that day was Stunning Potions. If you had a Stunning potion in a tightly enclosed space for long enough--say, a glass vial--when you opened it, a large boom and a cloud of black smoke would issue out. That smoke, combined with the boom, could stun a person for about five minutes.  
     Delilah expertly picked up her knife and diced a handful of yarrow roots. She'd often had to cook for her Muggle family--one of the chores she hadn't minded. When the yarrow was in a small pile of tiny cubes, she squeezed milkwort pods until the white juice ran through. Pouring a bowlful into her cauldron, she sprinkled in the yarrow and let the cauldron stir itself as she ground petrified scarab shells into a fine powder, reading her book as she went.  
     She looked over at Ron, who was positively hacking at his yarrow. "The yarrow chunks are too big," she remarked absent-mindedly as she got two henbane leaves and began shredding them into strips.  
     "I DON'T recall asking YOU," he said through clenched teeth.  
     Delilah shrugged. "All right then... don't blame me if I move away from you to avoid getting Stunned because your yarrow isn't in small enough pieces."  
     Glaring at her every second, Ron added the yarrow to the cauldron. "What now?" he sneered.  
     "It only has two ingredients so far, nitwit," said Delilah, laying the henbane on top of the bubbling mixture. It began to dissolve into the liquid, making a hissing sound.  
     Ron just sneered at her and kept adding his ingredients. Once she'd put in the hemlock, adder's tongue leaves soaked in oil, and a patch of skin from a horned toad, she took a deep breath and added the tiniest pinch of nightshade to the thin, greenish-white mixture in her cauldron.  
     The mixture turned thick and pitch black as soon as the nightshade hit it. Delilah used her wand to make the self-stirring spoon inside pick up its pace. Once the potion had reached the consistency of cake batter, Delilah raised her hand for Snape to come inspect.  
     He came over. "Ah, Miss Riddle... your potion is done?" he said in that greasy voice of his.  
     Delilah nodded. Reaching into it, Snape took out a pinch and rubbed it between his fingers. He sniffed it delicately. "Amazing... a decent potion, and by a Ravenclaw at that," remarked Snape.  
     Delilah blushed--then, out of the corner of her eye, saw Ron about to add the nightshade to his potion. "Get out of the way--the yarrow is too big!" Delilah hissed to Snape.  
     He ducked out of the way just in time. As soon as Ron added the nightshade, a loud BOOM! came from his cauldron. He was flung back by the force of the blast, his face blackened by the thick smoke that filled the room. He was totally knocked out, an expression of surprise on his face.  
     "Weasley you... *cough* fool!" raged Snape, holding his robes over his nose. He fished out a large piece of yarrow from the cauldron and held it up to Ron's face. Ron was so oblivious, Snape might as well have held a rotten fish to his face and would've gotten the same response. "The book says straight out, _finely diced yarrow_!" With a flick of Snape's wand, the smoke evaporated. "Thirty points from Gryffindor."  
     "Professor, that's not fair!" cried Hermione Granger. "His partner should've told him!" Hermione glared at Delilah; Delilah gave her a frosty look right back.  
     "For your information, I DID tell him," snapped Delilah. "It's not my fault he was too stubborn to listen to me!"  
     "You should've tried to help him, or taken it away," said Hermione primly.  
     Delilah snorted. "What was I supposed to do--shove it up his nose?"  
     A smirking smile fleeted across Snape's face--but only for a second. "While that would have been highly entertaining, I see why you didn't." Snape turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, please take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary. Tell Madam Pomfrey what happened."  
     "But Professor, my potion--" started Hermione, but she was cut off with a glare from Snape.  
     "You will do as I said, Miss Granger," he said in a soft, deadly tone. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not following orders."  
     Looking resigned, Hermione helped Ron up, who had regained his senses enough to walk. Hermione flashed Delilah a venomous look. Delilah just smiled at her and, when Snape's back was turned, gave Hermione the finger. "Stuck-up snot," muttered Delilah as she cleaned up Ron's mess for him, pouring the useless potion into a sink. "Talk about being made for each other." She poured her own potion into a bottle Snape had provided--then, on second thought, put a little bit in a bottle of her own. You never knew when it could come in handy. 

     Delilah made her way up to the girls' dormitory. She thought of Ryo... Ryo! She'd forgotten to come up at lunch!  
     She broke out into a run, making her way to the third floor. "Encyclopedia!" she gasped to the knight statue that marked the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. It swung open, and she dashed inside.  
     When she got there, she saw that Ryo had in fact started breathing fire, due to lack of exercise. Luckily, he was still a puppy--all he'd gotten were some of her old books she'd brought just in case she needed them. Delilah sadly caressed the cover of her old _A History of Magic_, now charred. She looked over at Ryo, who was prancing around excitedly. "Ah... our perpetrator," said Delilah, arching an eyebrow and picking up Ryo. "I'll take you out after dinner... maybe we can visit Hagrid, see if he has anything for this little problem of yours, hm?" Ryo wagged his tail. Delilah scratched his head affectionately. He was such a cute little ball of fluff.  
     A loud tapping came to the bay window. Curiously, Delilah looked over. It was Flightwing! Delilah opened the window to let the bird in. Flightwing flew to the cage of Padma's owl, Fleet, and took a drink of water. _Hello, my friend,_ said Flightwing.  
     "And hello to you too," replied Delilah. "Glad you found me."  
     _It was only a matter of asking the other birds,_ said Flightwing, settling herself on Delilah's bed. _Apparently, whenever you say anything, they can understand you. You can speak their language._  
     Delilah stared at Flightwing. "You're joking. You mean that when I talk, I'm not just talking English, I'm talking in blue-jayese, or-or robinian, or... any bird's talk?"  
     _It certainly appears so,_ replied Flightwing. _I've heard tales of people like you--from when I was a young eggchick. I believe they called you... Wingspeakers. Yes, that's it; Wingspeakers._  
     Delilah remembered Rufus, the robin she'd talked to at the Leaky Cauldron. She also remembered a time when she was seven and had been walking home from school. She'd sworn she'd heard a voice above her say, "I daresay, I believe there's a thermal ahead." She'd looked up, but all she'd seen was a hawk of sorts soaring into the air. "Wow," whispered Delilah.  
     Flightwing got up, ruffled her feathers a bit, and said, _I've made a perch in the big tree outside of this window. If you need anything, just tap lightly three times on the window. Goodbye for now, my friend._ And with that, Flightwing flew away.  
     Delilah flopped on her bed, cuddling Ryo close to her. "Y'know, Ryo," she said, stroking his soft ears, "I am a pretty sad case. I'm related to the Darkest wizard of all time, I can talk to birds, I'm friends with a falcon, and my dog breathes fire. And to top it all off... I've got a red cloak when I'm in Ravenclaw." She laughed at herself and went down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
_ Argh... this part sucks. It's a lead-in, therefore, it's gotta be crappy. I would taunt you now about what's in Part 4, but there's a tiny problem: I haven't written the dad-gum thing yet. You can just guess, and if you guess close enough, you'll win... absolutely nothing. *shrugs* Sorry. ~Phoenix_

* * *

   [1]: #chapter9
   [2]: #chapter10
   [3]: #chapter11
   [4]: #chapter12
   [5]: #top



	4. Part 4: Chapters 13-16

# Delilah Riddle--Part 4

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* These things get old after a while. JK's stuff=JK's stuff. My stuff=my stuff. That's it.**  
  
|| 

[chapter thirteen][1] || [chapter fourteen][2] || [chapter fifteen][3] || [chapter sixteen][4] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 13  
Visit to Hagrid's**

  
  
     Dressed in her red cloak, Ryo firmly attached to a blue leash, Delilah headed for Hagrid's hut, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
     When she knocked on the door, she distinctly heard a large dog start barking madly. "Get outter the way, Fang!" she heard Hagrid say. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Hagrid and a large black dog behind him, still barking. Hagrid's face broke into a smile when he saw Delilah. "'Ello, Delilah!" he grinned. "Come on in."  
     "Thanks, Hagrid," she smiled, walking inside. Fang and Ryo sniffed at each other curiously. Delilah let go of the dog's leash and sat down.  
     "How've yeh been? Met Ron, Hermione, and Harry yet?" asked Hagrid.  
     Delilah's face darkened. "Did I," she said. "Harry's all right, but the other two... they hate me because of, well... you know."  
     "That's a ruddy shame," said Hagrid. "They're right nice otherwise... but yeh shouldn't be ashamed of yer family. I mean... me mum was a giant, but yeh don't see me doin' anythin' like wha' they said giants did!" Hagrid offered her some treacle fudge, which she politely took, even though she'd just had dinner.  
     "Hagrid... did you know my great-uncle?" asked Delilah, biting a corner off of the fudge, or rather trying to. It was like cement.  
     Hagrid's face darkened. "Did I ever... that git got me expelled fer somethin' he did," he growled. "Told 'em I opened the Chamber of Secrets... ha! I was jus' helpin' me friend Aragog. Dumbledore let me on as gamekeeper afterwards... great man, Dumbledore is, great man. Harry an' them got me cleared in 2nd year, so I got ter be the Care of Magical Creatures professor, after Kettleburn retired. Guess 'e wanted ter keep 'is other hand." Hagrid took a sip of mead. "Anyway, back ter Riddle. He was right smart--bes' student Hogwarts ever had. Head Boy, even! Jus' rotten inside, is all. Nobody ever thought he'd grow up to be who he is... 'ceptin' fer Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew there was something off about 'im. Somethin' wrong." He looked at Delilah's stricken face. "Don't you fret none, missy... yeh didn't do the wrong that was done. An' it ain't yer fault, either. S'only the fault of one person... and we both know who that is."  
     "Tell it to everyone else. They all think that I'm doomed to be a Dark witch. Ron, Hermione, the Slytherins... even Professor Figg thinks I cheated when we drew assignments, just because I got Avada Kedavra!"  
     "Well... there's just things yeh don't know about Professor Figg," said Hagrid. "Yeh might feel differently if yeh knew."  
     "What? That's she's a paranoid hypochondriac who thinks I want to blow up the world?" exclaimed Delilah. "Why should I even give her a chance to explain a thing? She never gave me a chance. Ever. She thought she was better than me because of six letters." Delilah froze in the middle of her rant against Figg when Fang began to bark. Hagrid peered out the window and said, "It's them--Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
     Delilah's eyes bloomed large. Without a word, she bolted for the back door. No! She couldn't do that; she'd end up in the Forbidden Forest. The door began to open in the front. "Forget it," she muttered. She opened the back door and stepped out of the cottage.  
     She was right in front of the forest. Turning, she tiptoed the other way, wanting to run, but knowing that people would hear her. She was about to go back to the castle when she remembered. Ryo! He was still in Hagrid's hut!  
     Delilah crept to the window so that she could hear when the three of them left. She listened intently. "--Delilah's dog doing here?" asked Harry. They'd seen Ryo.  
     ""Oh... jest watchin' the little guy for her. He charred a few things o' hers, so she asked me to, um, hold him for 'er while she studied," lied Hagrid awkwardly.  
     "Serves her right," said Ron darkly.  
     "Why d'yeh say somethin' like that, Ron?" asked Hagrid.  
     Ron told the potions story--actually sticking to the truth. "Well, that's yer own fault, then. Yeh should've listened to 'er," remarked Hagrid  
     "Listen to a descendant of _You-Know-Who_? That's like suicide!" exclaimed Ron.  
     "Has she done anythin' to yeh yet?" asked Hagrid bluntly.  
     "Well, no, but with that bloodline, she would," blustered Hermione.  
     "Now you're talking like Fudge," spoke up Harry. "You've never talked to the girl, and you're already judging her because of ancient history."  
     "Whose side are you on?" asked Ron defensively. Delilah could sense that a fight was brewing. She crept to an area near Hagrid's door, behind a tree. Coming from behind it, she made like she was coming from the school. She knocked.  
     "'At'll be her," said Hagrid from inside, getting up. He opened the door. "Delilah," he tried to whisper, "I told 'em--"  
     "I know," she said, holding up her hand. Hagrid let her in, and Ryo ran up to her. "Aww... there's my baby," she crooned, picking him up and clipping his leash back onto his collar. She looked over to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the table. Acting surprised, she said, "Oh, hello. Fancy meeting you here."  
     "Why was Ryo over here?" asked Hermione suspiciously, no doubt wanting to trip Delilah up.  
     "Well, Ryo torched some of my things today, so I asked Hagrid to watch him while I studied," she lied smoothly. Hagrid looked stunned, then remembered where he was and relaxed his face into his normal look. Delilah decided now was a good time to exit stage left. "Well, I must be going... I'm exhausted. Bye now. Thanks a million, Hagrid." Delilah exited Hagrid's hut, a smug smile on her face. She had to admit, that lying stuff came in handy. She just wished it didn't leave that guilty feeling in her stomach at times.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 14  
Flightwing's Paper**

  
  
     The next day, Delilah sat on the cushioned bench in the bay window, working on Divination work as the wind fluttered the curtains. Propped on her legs was her Potions book--a handy writing surface in a pinch. Dipping her quill into the ink bottle on the window's ledge, she wrote out the numbers of her birthday. "Let's see... November 1, 1980... 1, 1, 1, 9, 8, 0... 2 plus 17 is 19... plus 1 is 20... 2 plus 0 is two." Flipping to the Two section, she read what it said. "You are following a path of creativity and self-expression through art, beauty, friendliness, happiness, and harmony. Your creative force helps you through the obstacles life sometimes presents for your experience. You are a welcome addition to most any social gathering. You are a natural host and benefit from socializing. Give of yourself, freely and joyously. You are inclined to be imaginative, inspired, and able to tap deep emotions. You can express yourself well in artistic endeavors of your choice using colors (such as painting and interior decorating), words (such as public speaking, writing, singing, and acting), and form (such as sculpting)." She snorted. "Yeah, and Trelawney isn't morbid." Sighing, she began to write her paper, explaining why her number said she was going to die painfully. As long as it described extremely painful forms of death, Trelawney would eat it with a golden spoon.  
     A sort of strangled squawk came from outside the window. Delilah peered out to see Flightwing on a tree branch, looking at Delilah. The reason her squawk was strangled was because she had a piece of old parchment in her beak.  
     "Get over here!" said Delilah, waving Flightwing in. The bird flew inside. She spat the parchment onto the bed--a remarkable feat for something without lips. Delilah pointed at the paper. "What is that?"  
     _Something I found on the grounds. It has writing on it--and considering I can't read, I figured I should take it to you and have you give it to the proper owner._  
     "Why, thank you," said Delilah sardonically. "I've always wanted to go up to someone here, thrust a piece of dirty old parchment at them, and say, 'Does this belong to you?'"  
     _There's no need to be rude,_ huffed Flightwing. _You might thank me someday._  
     "I'm just teasing you," grinned Delilah, affectionately ruffling Flightwing's feathers, knowing the fastidiously neat bird hated it.  
     Flightwing screeched and hopped away, preening herself. _Hmph. That's quite enough. I'm going._  
     "Love you too, Flightwing," called Delilah after the bird, who had a sort of offended set to her head. Shaking her head, Delilah closed the curtains and went to her bed.  
     She picked up the paper, and turned it over. She about dropped it. It was a perfectly detailed map of Hogwarts, right down to little dots moving around on it. Delilah saw they all had names, too. Apparently, Padma was heading right toward her. She shoved the odd map under her pillow just as Padma entered. "Whatcha doing?" she asked Delilah. "Get your Divination work done?"  
     "Yeah... I'm slated to die five times, get wounded ten, and--my own personal touch--tortured by a group of roving wizard bandits. And all in the same week!" Delilah's eyes sparkled with amusement. "How about you? Have, er, fun in Arithmancy?"  
     Padma's dark eyes flashed angrily. "Ha! That Hermione Granger... I think she has a string attached to her arm or something that keeps it up in the air at all times. I had to work with her today on a chart... it was torture. She kept saying cute little things about my 'DARK-haired friend', 'that evil girl who I hung out with', you know, things like that. She asked if I knew about your great-uncle. I told her yes, and that if she was stupid enough to judge you on your family, when she got picked on by Slytherins for being Muggle-born, then she could go suck an egg. She told Professor Vector, of course, and Vector took away points from Ravenclaw, of course... if she'd still had those awful buck teeth she had at the beginning of last year, she wouldn't anymore. I would've done what Malfoy did, and made them go to her collar."  
     Delilah laughed at the mental image of Hermione with the White Rabbit's teeth, then felt guilt stab her. She'd had terrible teeth once; thank God she'd gotten braces. Poor Hermione had gotten two fangs for teeth instead. Delilah brushed away the thought and asked Padma, "What do you guys do for Halloween here?"  
     The anger left Padma's face, replaced with excitement as she told Delilah all about the amazing decorations they had, and the feast. "What? No costume party?" asked Delilah.  
     Padma looked at her blankly. "Why?"  
     "I dunno, really... it's just traditional. On Halloween, you dress up as something. Say... Snow White. Or the Grim Reaper," explained Delilah. "Or there're some parties where you just wear really nice clothes, but you also wear a mask over your face--it can look like something, or just be decorated nicely." Delilah felt as though a light bulb had just gone on over her head. She snapped her fingers. "That's it! A masquerade ball! It'd be perfect, not to mention easy to get together!"  
     "Yeah, but... how would we set it up with Dumbledore?" asked Padma. Delilah looked at her confusedly. "What--you thought you'd do it alone and have all the fun? I think not!" exclaimed Padma.  
     Delilah grinned. "First thing tomorrow, we go to Dumbledore," she said. "He should like this--I hope."  
     Padma yawned. "Yeah... first thing," she said sleepily. Padma changed into her nightgown and flopped into bed. Within seconds she was asleep.  
     When Delilah was sure the other girls were asleep, she closed the curtains around her bed and pulled out the map. "_Lumos!_" she whispered to her wand. Holding the wand light over the map, she looked over it. It had everything covered--every single secret passage. She looked at the title. "Hmm... The Marauder's Map," she mumbled. She then saw something rather odd at the top--the authors' names were listed. The names were really weird, though. "Who the hell are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Shrugging, she slipped the map under her feather mattress, extinguished her wand light, and fell asleep.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 15  
Mysteries Revealed**

  
  
     A month later, October 5th to be exact, Delilah sat in the dormitory, basically doing nothing. She and Padma had pitched the idea of a masquerade ball to Dumbledore. "I don't know, ladies... it's rather old-fashioned. How about a... costume ball instead?" he'd suggested.  
     Knowing that this was the best they'd get, Delilah and Padma looked at each other and nodded. "Excellent," said Dumbledore. "I would hate for the event we've been planning since the beginning of the year to be disliked." And with that, he bade the girls good day.  
     Idly, Delilah pulled out the Marauder's Map. She saw that Hagrid was walking Fang--and Fang was full of energy, she noticed amusedly, as the two dots zoomed around the Hogwarts grounds. Her eyes traveled to Figg's classroom, hoping to find out at least the name of the mysterious black dog--if he even existed. Delilah was more sure by the day that she'd been seeing things.  
     Figg wasn't there; she was in the library. But someone was. Delilah read the name by the dot. "Who the heck is Sirius Black?" she wondered aloud. The name sounded oddly familiar; like she'd heard it before.  
     Going down to the common room, Delilah asked Lisa Turpin, "Who's Sirius Black?"  
     Lisa's eyes grew wide. "Why, he's that Dark wizard who killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve other people and escaped from Azkaban! Why do you ask?"  
     "Uhh... Defense Against the Dark Arts extra credit," said Delilah hastily. "Thanks, Lisa." She went back up to the dorm.  
     So, Figg had a convicted murderer in her office. Obviously she had to have let him in; being a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she would have had her office safeguarded. "Methinks 'tis time for a little payback," grinned Delilah. She pulled on her red cloak, tucked the map into a pocket, and set off for Figg's office. 

     On the way, she decided her story would be that she was looking for Figg to get a note to get a book from the Restricted Section. It seemed plausible enough... she hoped it was.  
     Knocking on the classroom door, she called, "Professor Figg? Are you there?" Waiting for the reply she knew wouldn't come, she tried the door. Locked. Sticking her wand in the keyhole, she muttered a spell. A click told her it had been successful. Pushing the door open slowly, she closed and locked it behind her. She walked over to the door of Figg's office. "Professor?" she called again. Delilah turned the knob. To her surprise, it opened easily. She entered.  
     The office was empty, and quaintly furnished. A cot of a bed was in the far corner, with Figg's huge black dog by it, sleeping. There was a desk, with parchment, quill, and ink messily strewn about on it. Above the desk was a small bookshelf, with books all about various magic subjects. There was no sign of a man.  
     Delilah checked the map again. A dot with her name on it was in the room now, along with another dot that said "Sirius Black". Right across from her, a little to the left... all that was there was Figg's dog. Figg's dog... an Animagus? Could Sirius Black be an Animagus? Looking at the map the whole time, she walked next to the dog. The two dots with their names on them were side by side. There was no doubt; the dog was Sirius Black.  
     The dog opened one eye, then both as he saw Delilah. He rose up slowly, growling, in a defensive position. Delilah backed toward the door, her hands out. The dog sprung.  
     Delilah pulled out her wand. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" she shouted. The dog's legs locked together. His eyes were still full of fury, though.  
     Delilah seated herself on the bed. The dog tried to hop toward her on his toes. "Hold it, twinkletoes," she said roughly, pointing her wand at him. "Or should I say... Sirius Black?"  
     The dog made a whine of shock, then started to growl at her and back away. "Whoa whoa whoa... calm yourself, Dogman," said Delilah, enjoying the feeling of power, but trying not to take it to extremes. "I just came in here to see Figg, and I see you here, and my sources say that you're a certain Sirius Black. Now, where I could turn you in, I don't think it would be wise, as Dumbledore must know who you are. I mean, he _did_ let you into Hogwarts. Instead, I shall take the opportunity to ask a simple question: Why does Figg despise me?"  
     The dog just looked at her. "Err... you'll need to, um, de-Animagize," said Delilah. "Please?" She looked at him pleadingly.  
     The dog seemed to sigh, and a second later, a slightly gaunt man with black hair to his shoulders appeared, his legs locked firmly together. He cleared his throat and looked at his legs. "Think you could fix that?" he asked.  
     Looking at Sirius warily, Delilah first locked the door with a Heating Charm, so that if anyone put anything into the door it would melt. She then performed the countercurse, and Sirius's legs detached from each other. "So... you're the infamous Miss Riddle," he said, rubbing his legs.  
     "That would be me," she replied. "Now, why does Figg hate me?"  
     "Why do you want to know? Don't you have a vendetta against her?" asked Sirius amusedly.  
     "I didn't until she decided I wasn't _good enough_ for her class!" cried Delilah, stamping her foot. "Just because of... well... you already know."  
     Sirius nodded. "And do you take after your great-uncle?" he asked, looking at her with piercing black eyes.  
     The look of revulsion on Delilah's face was so genuine that Sirius just nodded hastily and moved on. "Did Harry tell you where I was?" he asked.  
     "Why would Harry know?" asked Delilah confusedly. "And since you asked, no. It was this weird map a... friend of mine found on the grounds."  
     "_The Marauder's Map!_" gasped Sirius, his eyes blooming large.  
     "Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Delilah confusedly, wondering how she was having a sane conversation with a convicted murderer.  
     "I helped write the thing, I'd hope I'd know the name," he said amusedly.  
     Delilah stared at him. "You're--"  
     "Padfoot. My three friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew"--at this name Sirius's face grew dark--"and Harry's father, James, were Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, respectively." He leaned back in Figg's chair, which he'd sat in when Delilah had mentioned the map's name. "How did you get it?" he asked curiously.  
     Mistrust began to creep back to Delilah. "Why should I tell you? You're the convict here, not me," she said defensively.  
     "Convict, yes. Murderer? Never. More on that later. And why should you tell me? Well... I told you who the owner's were... shouldn't that be enough?" Sirius arched an eyebrow at Delilah.  
     "I don't quite trust you, but all right. You probably won't believe me, but a peregrine falcon found it on the grounds and gave it to me," sighed Delilah. She looked at Sirius's disbelieving face. "Told ya so."  
     "And... how did you tell this... falcon to find it for you?" asked Sirius, looking at Delilah intently.  
     "Ask her? Pshaw! Flightwing--the falcon--just can't read, being a bird and all, so she wanted me to give it back to the proper owner. She's chivalrous like that," grinned Delilah.  
     "You can... talk to birds," he said, looking at her even more intently, his black eyes boring into her.  
     "That's what Flightwing said... something about a Wingspeaker," she said uncomfortably.  
     Sirius leaned back and exhaled. "My God," he whispered. "You're a Wingspeaker."  
     Delilah shifted uncomfortably. "Err... yeah. So, um, back to the first topic. Why does Figg hate me?"  
     "Why don't you ask her? She's right behind you," said an unmistakable voice. Delilah turned slowly to see Figg, hands on hips, a furious expression on her face.  
  


|| [back to top][5] ||

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 16  
Memories**

  
  
     "Hello, Arabella," said Sirius calmly.  
     Figg held up a piece of twisted metal--must have been the key. Delilah's Heating Charm appeared to have worked wondrously well. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a cold voice. "Thought you'd chat with your lord's 'supporter', hm? Sorry to disappoint you, Riddle, but he's innocent."  
     "Sorry to disappoint you too, _Professor_, but so am I," retorted Delilah, saying Figg's title just as Figg said Delilah's last name; two could play at that game.  
     "An _innocent_ Riddle? Ha! There's no such thing," hissed Figg, taking out her wand. "Tell me, Riddle... why did you come here?"  
     "I was looking for you," replied Delilah evenly. "And now that you're here, I can ask you... why is it that you hate me?"  
     "You wouldn't understand or care. Your kind never do," snarled Figg.  
     "'My kind'? What am I, some species to myself that scientists have yet to classify?" asked Delilah dryly.  
     "You're not a species... you're a virus. All of you Dark people," said Figg, curling her lip.  
     "'Dark' people? _Dark people?_ I have never in my _life_ used Dark magic, and just because you have some grudge against my name, you're all ready to accuse me left and right, trying to get me to 'confess' to my 'Dark dealings'. Well you know what, Figg? _There's nothing to confess._ When will you get it through your angry, bitter, c-crazy head that I'm not a Dark witch?" Delilah's eyes shone with defiance and fury, her expression set as angrily as Figg's. Her face began to falter, though. _No, don't cry! It's what she wants!_ said a tiny voice inside. There was no stopping it, though; a tear trickled down her face, then she gave herself up to sobs that wracked her body.  
     Sirius made a move to comfort her. "Don't move, Sirius," said Figg firmly, pointing her wand at him, then holding it at Delilah's throat. Her expression was oddly pleased.  
     "Damn it, Arabella! She's just a child!" exploded Sirius. "Are you _happy_ that you've got her in tears? Do you really think that will bring back Brad?" He moved over toward Delilah and gave her a handkerchief, which she accepted embarrassedly. She almost never had outbursts like that; why now? Why while _she_ was watching?  
     Delilah thought she saw something flicker across Figg's face. Was it... sadness? Regret? That was replaced by the furious, determined look she'd seen earlier. "Sirius, get the little black bottle from the shelf," she said coldly, digging into Delilah's throat with her wand tip.  
     Looking warily at Figg, Sirius went to the shelf and picked up a small ebony bottle with silver accents. "Give it to her," commanded Figg, gesturing to Delilah.  
     "What is it?" asked Delilah. Figg's wand was imbedded in the hollow of her throat.  
     "Veritaserum. Now we'll know for sure if you're hiding anything, which I wouldn't doubt," said Figg in a satisfied tone.  
     "No," whispered Delilah. Veritaserum--the most potent truth potion. She couldn't let them see inside her mind--she couldn't. "I can't."  
     "Do it or I'll fry your vocal cords," retorted Figg. Her eyes were beginning to look crazed.  
     Sirius began to protest. "Arabella, come now... she obviously doesn't want to take it for an important reason."  
     Figg just looked at him. "This isn't your place to argue, Sirius," she said in a gentler tone than the one she used with Delilah. "I just want to find out if she's harboring anything."  
     "Please don't make me... please... no..." said Delilah, her eyes filling with tears again.  
     Figg's wand started to heat, the small tip burning into her skin. "TAKE IT!" snarled Figg.  
     Delilah hugged her sides to keep from retching violently out of terror. She felt something through her robes--her wand! If she could just...  
     Shaking, she held out a hand to Sirius. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he gave her the potion. He then turned to Figg. "I swear, Arabella, on everything sacred, that if you harm this girl in any way, you will regret it. We may be old friends, but a human life is too far." He said this in the steeliest tone Delilah had ever heard a person say something in--even her strict father.  
     "As long as she's innocent, Sirius," said Figg. "Now, take it."  
     Delilah slowly uncorked the bottle, then raised it to her lips, her hand trembling. Moving as fast as lightning, she flung the bottle on the floor. It broke into a hundred pieces. She groped wildly in her robes for her wand.  
     Her fingers closed around it just as Figg raised her wand to say her spell. "EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Delilah just as Figg screamed, "CONTENDO INCENDIA!"  
     A jet of green fire issued from the tip of Figg's flying wand. It bounced off of a mirror across the room. Sirius and Delilah ducked down... it hit Figg's thigh. She crumpled to the ground.  
     Both Sirius and Delilah stared at the huge wound. "Go get Madam Pomfrey," said Sirius, breathing hard.  
     "Are you daft?" exclaimed Delilah. "What are we gonna tell her? 'Oh, Figg tried to shoot fire at me, but she got herself'?"  
     "Well, what else are we gonna do? Just sit by and watch her bleed?" asked Sirius.  
     "Tempting, but no," said Delilah sarcastically. "Hold her head up for me."  
     Giving Delilah an odd look, Sirius propped up Figg's head with a pillow. Blood gushed from the nasty wound.  
     Grabbing a letter cutter from Figg's desk, Delilah clumsily cut open the robes where the wound was. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the white light she'd used on Flightwing. She placed her hands on the wound.  
     Opening her eyes, she saw the white light surrounding her hands and Figg's body. Then her eyes were forced shut by a barrage of memories.  
     She was inside Figg's body... her hand was being held by someone. She looked over to see a handsome boy, about eighteen, wearing black robes. "Are you sure you can't come to the family reunion? I want all of the McKinnons to meet my fiancée," he said, smiling warmly.  
     Delilah heard Figg say, "I'd love to, and you know it, but I have so much work! You know that my department is up to its ears these days, Brad."  
     "I understand," said Brad, though looking a litle downcast. "The life of an Auror."  
     "Not for long," laughed Figg. "As soon as you slip that other ring on my finger, I'm quitting." He smiled at her, and they continued to walk.  
     Another memory... Delilah, as Figg, picked up the phone. "Hello? Lily!" she exclaimed.  
     She heard sobbing on the other end. "Bella... it's... it's Brad..."  
     Delilah felt Figg's heart stop. "What about him?" she said urgently.  
     "The-the family reunion... Voldemort... they're all dead, Bella," whispered Lily, her voice choked with tears.  
     Figg dropped the phone and started to sob. Composing herself, she said, "I'll be there in a minute." Hastily grabbing a few things, she Apparated to where Lily was.  
     It was the grounds that the family reunion had been held at. They'd once been green, lush, a perfect picnic spot. Now they were black and scorched. Tables were overturned, bodies were everywhere, and the Dark Mark was in the sky. Figg walked wildly around, looking for Brad. She saw a scorched body... with a silver ring on the finger. The ring she'd given to him. She gently slid off the ring, placed it in her pocket, and walked off, wishing she'd die on the spot.  
     Delilah's eyes flew open. Her hands were done glowing. The healing was complete. "My God..." she whispered, looking over at Figg, who was beginning to stir.  
     Figg's eyes fluttered open. "Oh my God..." she said softly, "I just saw... like I was..." She looked at Delilah, like she was seeing her for the first time. "You."  
     "You mean that... you saw... my memories too?" asked Delilah, praying it wasn't true.  
     Figg nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry."  
     Trembling, Delilah looked around. "I can't... no... I didn't know..." Grabbing her wand, she ran out of the room.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
_ I love this suspense stuff... don't you? *wink* You'll find out more in Part 5... I promise! ~Phoenix_

* * *

   [1]: #chapter13
   [2]: #chapter14
   [3]: #chapter15
   [4]: #chapter16
   [5]: #top



	5. Part 5: Chapters 17-20

# Delilah Riddle--Part 5

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: It's Part 5... I think this is rather obvious by now. I'm sure you can deduce what belongs to who.**  
  
|| 

[chapter 17][1] || [chapter 18][2] || [chapter 19][3] || [chapter 20][4] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 17  
Library Confrontation**

  
  
     Delilah sat in the library, reading her book and taking notes. It was _Moste Potente Curses_, from the Restricted Section. She'd persuaded Flitwick to write her a note, as she wasn't speaking to Figg. Ever since that day in her office, whenever Delilah saw Figg, she'd run and hide. This was why she had the Marauder's Map hidden under her book, in fact; every five minutes, she'd check Figg's position. If she was coming to the library, that was her signal to pack up and leave for her common room.  
     She checked the map hurriedly. Figg was in her classroom, apparently talking to Sirius. "What's so interesting on the table?" asked someone above her.  
     She slammed the book down on the table in shock and looked up to see Harry Potter. "Oh... nothing. I just thought I saw a bug crawl underneath," said Delilah weakly. Harry just gave her a skeptical look.  
     "Right. I bet it's a picture of Lockhart," he grinned.  
     Delilah shuddered. "Heck no! That old fraud? His smile looks like he's trying to eat you!"  
     Harry laughed, then asked kind of shyly, "What are you working on?"  
     "Figg's project... you know, the one you drew from the stack of papers," said Delilah. "What did you get?"  
     "Of course, with my luck, I got the Cruciatus," sighed Harry. "Trelawney would LOVE hearing about that one."  
     "You've got better luck than me," replied Delilah glumly.  
     "What did you get?" asked Harry.  
     "Here's a hint: what's worse than yours?" said Delilah sarcastically.  
     Recognition filled Harry's eyes. "Oh," he said in a tiny voice. "I guessed."  
     "Brilliant, Holmes," said Delilah dryly. There was silence, then Delilah asked a bit timidly, "There's some pretty good stuff on the Cruciatus in here..." She pushed the book over to Harry.  
     He smiled at her and took out ink, quill, and parchment. They worked mostly in silence, talking occasionally to point out helpful things to each other.  
     "I think I have enough," said Delilah, looking at her three rolls of notes. Harry had five, as more people were alive to talk about the Cruciatus Curse.  
     "So... are you going to the Halloween ball?" asked Harry shyly.  
     "Well, you know, I was thinking about asking Ron..." said Delilah sarcastically. They both snorted.  
     "I just don't get why he hates you," confessed Harry.  
     "I know... I mean, out of anyone in the school, you most likely have more reason to hate me... I mean..." Delilah stuttered, blushing furiously.  
     "I know how you'd feel... I mean... everyone in school thought I was Slytherin's heir in second year when they found out I was a Parselmouth," said Harry. "They didn't even consider _me_... just the snake thing."  
     "You're a Parselmouth? Neat!" exclaimed Delilah. "Of course, I'd think that birds are more conversation than snakes... but I've never talked to snakes."  
     "You talk to birds?" asked an astounded Harry.  
     "Yep. I'm a Wingspeaker... that's what Flightwing called it, anyway," shrugged Delilah. Seeing Harry's befuddled expression when she mentioned Flightwing, she said shortly, "Peregrine falcon."  
     "Wow... and I thought I was the only one here who talked to animals," laughed Harry.  
     "Afraid you're not the only freak anymore," smiled Delilah. "Sorry to disappoint you." They shared an understanding grin.  
     "Well well well... isn't that sweet," came a cold voice behind Harry. Delilah looked up to see Draco Malfoy, with Crabbe and Goyle.  
     "Oh look... if it ain't the flower boy himself," said Delilah acidly. "And by gum, it's Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber!"  
     "Get lost, Malfoy," growled Harry.  
     Malfoy acted like Harry wasn't even there; a first. "I thought you'd have higher standards... being a Riddle and all," sneered Malfoy at Delilah.  
     "You think? My God!" gasped Delilah, pretending to faint of shock. Crabbe started to snigger; Goyle elbowed him sharply in the ribs. He stopped his laughing, and resumed his "tough-guy" look.  
     "Tonight. Wizard's duel. In the trophy hall. Her versus Pansy, and me versus you, Potter," snarled Malfoy.  
     "Sure you aren't gonna tip off Filch this time?" asked Harry coolly.  
     Malfoy glared at Harry. "Oh, I wouldn't think of it," he said, voice dripping with false sweetness. "I'd certainly hate to miss it, that's for sure." He gave Harry a twisted smile and whispered, "I just hope you're ready to rejoin your filthy Mudblood mother." He walked out of the library, leaving a furious Harry behind, along with a seething Delilah.  
     "I'll be right back," she said, slamming the book shut. She ran down the hall to Malfoy. "Hey! Draco!" she called.  
     He turned around--and got Delilah's fist in his right eye. "Threaten anyone again, scum, and I'll bruise you up so bad you'll be wishing I'd put you out of your misery," she snarled.  
     Harry ran up from behind her. He looked at Malfoy, who had his hand over his eye, and Crabbe and Goyle, who were just standing there, looking lost, as Draco hadn't issued any commands. "Did you..?" he began to ask, then thought better of it. "Never mind, I think I know the answer."  
     With a curled lip, Draco spat, "I had high hopes for you, Riddle. Too bad; you're nothing but a nasty little halfblood who could never measure up to the Riddle standards."  
     This time, it was Harry who reacted; he shoved Malfoy into the wall. "You shut your vile mouth, Malfoy," he growled. "Just be there tonight." He released Malfoy, who went down the hall, yelling at Crabbe and Goyle for not doing anything.  
     "See you tonight," muttered Delilah as she packed her things and left the room.  
  


|| 

[back to top][5] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 18  
The Wizard's Duel**

  
  
     "Lila, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Don't Pansy's parents have ties to Dark magic?" asked a worried Padma as Delilah paced around the dormitory, hair flying behind her.  
     "She's in Slytherin... what do you think?" replied Delilah as she reread some spells. "She's not really my concern... Malfoy's probably more dangerous."  
     "Well... how are you going to get to the trophy room without Filch seeing you?" asked Padma, searching for ways to stop her friend from going.  
     "Harry's got it all worked out. All I have to do is meet him outside of the picture of the Fat Lady. Besides, I have a little toy," grinned Delilah.  
     "I just hope your toy works," sighed Padma, folding her arms across her chest. "I'd really hate to have half a best friend returned to me in the morning."  
     "Calm down, Padma!" exclaimed Delilah, putting on her red cloak. Going to the window, she tapped the glass lightly three times, then opened it.  
     Flightwing landed on the ledge. _What is it, my friend?_ asked the bird.  
     "Can you do me a favor?" asked Delilah, although to Padma's ears, it sounded like the squawks of Delilah's bird friend.  
     _I shall try... what is it?_ replied Flightwing.  
     "I need you to distract the caretaker, Argus Filch, and his cat, Mrs. Norris," said Delilah, looking over a spell. "Don't break anything... just fly around the school, along with some of your friends, maybe. Just keep him away from the trophy room. That's the room with the silver plaques and such... do you know it?"  
     _Yes, I do. And I can do that,_ said Flightwing. _One question... why?_  
     Delilah smiled grimly. "Because I need to take care of something in that room. Thank you, my friend." Flightwing flew off. Delilah then turned to Padma. "Leave this window open," she instructed, "and keep the other girls out of here. There are going to be a few birds coming through to distract Filch and Mrs. Norris. Just... try to keep people distracted, OK?" She searched Padma's face, noticing the unsure look. "Padma... _please_," pleaded Delilah.  
     "OK," gave in Padma reluctantly. Delilah smiled at her and turned to go. "Wait!" called Padma.  
     Delilah turned around. "Get Pansy really good," grinned Padma. Delilah returned Padma's grin with one of her own and crept out of Ravenclaw Tower.  
     She made her way to the statue of the Fat Lady, following the Marauder's Map at times to make sure Filch and Mrs. Norris weren't prowling nearby. She shoved it into her pocket, then stopped outside of the picture of the plump woman in pink. "Harry?" she whispered.  
     Right in front of her eyes, Harry appeared, bit by bit, a silver cloak appearing in his hand. "Invisibility Cloak," he explained, holding it out to her. "Put it on and we'll head to the trophy room."  
     When they were both wrapped in it, they began their trip. "Say... have you got the Marauder's Map?" asked Harry.  
     Delilah's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?" she asked.  
     "Sirius told me. He's my godfather," explained Harry.  
     "Oh. Weird," shrugged Delilah. She pulled the map out of her pocket. Harry scanned it, obviously looking for Filch. "Weird... they're both running around like maniacs, after other dots... what kind of names are these? Sharpbeak? Redclaw? Flightwing?" He looked at Delilah suspiciously. "What did you do?"  
     "Got a few distractions," she replied innocently. "Apparently, Flightwing brought in the professionals."  
     "And just how did they get into the school?" asked Harry.  
     "Never mind that, Harry!" sighed Delilah exasperatedly. "All that matters is that we've got a diversion. We're almost there."  
     They arrived at the trophy room and peeked in to see if Draco and Pansy were there. They were, shockingly enough. "Ready?" whispered Harry to Delilah.  
     "As I'll ever be," she replied quietly. They stuffed the cloak into the mouth of a knight statue outside of the room and walked in.  
     "Oh lookie, they're here," said Malfoy with a smirk.  
     "We're not cowards like you, Malfoy," replied Delilah. She decided to say nothing about the birds, just in case they got caught. "Shall we begin?"  
     "We'll show you what happens to a Riddle who doesn't get into Slytherin," hissed Pansy. "Now, let's bow and begin."  
     Harry snorted. "You think we'll bow to you? Let's forego the customs and just duel."  
     "Very well," shrugged Malfoy. The four of them raised their wands; Harry opposite Draco, Delilah opposite Pansy. Delilah noticed that Malfoy's right eye was swollen. She smiled, a smile of grim satisfaction.  
     "CONTENDO INCENDIA!" Delilah was just able to say before Pansy yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The jet of fire hit Pansy's wand arm, making her own wand fly out of her hand. "You'll pay for that, Halfblood," snarled Pansy as she held her arm.  
     Delilah picked up Pansy's wand, pointed it at her own, and said, "_Accio Wand!_" The wand flew into her grasp. As soon as she had it, she threw Pansy hers. "Some of us play fairly, Slytherin," she said in a sugary sweet tone.  
     Harry and Draco were flinging curses left and right. They were both so mad, though, that they kept messing up. Delilah was so intent on watching them that she had no chance to duck when Pansy pointed her wand at her and called out, "CRUCIO!"  
     Pain filled Delilah's body; the worst pain she'd ever felt. Biting her lip so hard that the blood flowed freely, Delilah got to her feet and stared down Pansy, who had walked up to her, pointing her wand at Delilah's throat. "Some of us don't, Ravenclaw," retorted Pansy.  
     Pointing her wand at Pansy, Delilah said, "Evolo!" Pansy flew across the room and hit the wall with a thud. Harry performed the same spell on Malfoy, who joined Pansy.  
     Harry and Delilah, who had gotten back enough strength to stand, smiled at each other. This was broken by Flightwing coming into the room. _Delilah! We must flee! Filch is coming!_ said Flightwing.  
     "Go, now. And thank you," said Delilah. Flightwing left the room. Harry looked at Delilah oddly. "Filch is coming," she said tersely. "Go get the Invisibility Cloak--we have to cover all four of us. If he sees them, they'll tell everything."  
     A serious expression on his face, Harry ducked out of the room. Delilah closed her eyes, trying to remember the reparation spell. "What was it... urgh..." she muttered, rubbing her temples. "Re... re... resar..." She felt as though a cartoon light bulb should come over her head as she held her wand up and said, "_Resarcio!_"  
     As if someone had pressed the rewind button on a VCR, everything fixed itself. The trophies were reshone, the walls lost the fight marks, and everyone's hex marks went away. "Wow... cool," said Harry as he reentered, the cloak in his hand. Hurriedly, they huddled together with Malfoy and Pansy, the cloak over them.  
     Delilah saw Filch enter, Mrs. Norris at his heels, with someone else... Figg. Delilah's heart sank. "The bird came in here," said Filch. "I also heard some other noise... like there were more in here. Or students."  
     "I doubt that, Argus... I don't think any are foolish enough to try and get past you," replied Figg, obviously buttering him up. She looked over at where the four of them were and winked. So... she knew they were there. How? Delilah looked over and saw the Marauder's Map on the floor. She hurriedly snatched it under the cloak, away from Filch's prying eyes.  
     "Why, thank you, Professor," he said, smiling. "I don't think there's anything else in here... I'm so sorry I woke you."  
     "If it's all right with you, Argus, I'll stay watch here... do a thorough search. You must be exhausted," she said sweetly.  
     "Oh, a caretaker's work is never done, Professor... I'll just check the other parts of the school for those blasted things," said Filch. "Come, my sweet." He beckoned to Mrs. Norris, who was looking rather angry about Filch's attention to Figg.  
     As soon as Filch was gone, Figg hissed, "Where are you two?"  
     "Make that four," said Delilah sheepishly as Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from Delilah, Draco, Pansy, and himself.  
     Figg nodded. "Ahh. James's Invisibility Cloak." She looked at the two Slytherins, who were beginning to stir. "Let's get them to my office. We'll have to hurry."  
     Figg carried Pansy, while Harry and Delilah together managed Malfoy. "We're dead," mouthed Harry to Delilah. "We are so dead."  
     Delilah gave him a sharp look. "Calm down; you're gonna make me nervous, and we'll drop Draco," she hissed.  
     "Ooh, can we?" he asked.  
     Delilah rolled her eyes and continued to Figg's office, hoping that either Figg could do a Memory Charm, or that she had one hell of a pharmacopeia.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 19  
Healing**  
  
     They reached Figg's office and set Pansy and Draco on the floor. "All right, Delilah; work your magic," directed Figg. "No pun intended."  
     "I can't," whispered Delilah. Harry looked confused.  
     "Why not?" asked Figg.  
     Delilah snorted. "Have those two know everything about me? I think not. I'd rather stick my hand in a cage of harpies."  
     "Tell you what... after you do this, I'll do a Memory Charm on them. They won't even remember the duel, let alone anything you transfer. Deal?" asked Figg.  
     Delilah squirmed. "What if the charm doesn't work? I mean... this is different than normal memories. They're _my_ memories. What if _I_ forget everything? I mean, yeah, my life hasn't been exactly peaches and cream, but it's still my life. I'd hate to not know who I am."  
     Figg appeared to be thinking hard. Finally, she said, "Have you got any other ideas? Other than getting into Poppy's medicines, we have nothing else to do."  
     Harry had the look of someone who'd hit on something. "Delilah... you can talk to birds, right?"  
     "Yeah. At least, that's what Flightwing tells me." To Figg's confused face, Harry and Delilah said together, "Peregrine falcon," then both blushed as they realized they'd said the same thing.  
     "Why not get her or another bird to get into the infirmary and get some things?" asked Harry.  
     "Problem: she can't read," said Delilah.  
     "But what if..." mused Figg. "What if you wrote down the names of what we need, and just had her remember that mental _picture_ of the labels you need?"  
     Delilah's face brightened. "Professor, I do believe that might work!" she grinned. Mentally, she called Flightwing to Figg's office.  
     About five minutes later, the bird flew in. _I almost got my tail feathers pulled out by that infernal cat. I hope you're pleased,_ she said sulkily.  
     "Sorry," said Delilah sheepishly. "Listen... could you do one more thing for me?"  
     _Absolutely not. A falcon has to have her pride,_ sniffed Flightwing.  
     Delilah knew that tone--her mind was made up. Sighing, she turned to Figg. "She won't do it. I don't really blame her, either." To Flightwing she said a mental apology and wished her a good flight back outside. The bird fluttered off.  
     "Well... it was a good idea," shrugged Harry.  
     "Looks like we got one option," said Delilah grimly. "Professor, be ready to zap these two--and me, if I need it." She placed a hand on each of them.  
     The barrage of memories hit her--the combination of both of theirs was too fast for her to decipher. All she saw were blurs of color. Finally, it faded. Delilah gasped and fell back. Draco and Pansy both started to rise.  
     "OBLIVIATE!" shouted Figg and Harry both, Harry pointing his wand at Draco, Figg pointing hers at Pansy. The two students went into a daze.  
     Figg looked at Delilah, who looked like she was going to throw up. "Harry, you look after Delilah. I'm going to take these two back to the Slytherin dungeons and give them new memories," instructed the professor, all business. "If I could see your cloak, Harry..?"  
     "Oh. Right," he said, handing Figg the cloak and looking concernedly at Delilah. She was pale as a sheet. Casting a worried glance at the girl, Figg put the cloak over the two Slytherins and levitated them out.  
     "Delilah? Are you OK?" asked Harry, feeling her forehead. Her skin felt cold, like she was an ice sculpture.  
     Her eyes fluttered open. She tried to stand--and almost fell back down. "Shouldn't have tried both at once," she said, managing a weak smile.  
     Delilah felt something wet on her hand. She looked down to see Sirius, in dog form, licking her hand and looking up at her with mournful eyes. "Hey, Sirius," she said quietly, ruffling his fur. She blanched and said, "I think... I'm going... to be sick."  
     She got to Figg's bathroom just in time. Her stomach still doing cartwheels, Delilah splashed her face with water and rinsed her mouth. She felt a little better, but she still had one whopper of a headache. She went out to see Harry and Sirius, now in human form. "Are you feeling better?" asked Sirius concernedly.  
     "Better than before I performed my stomach pyrotechnics," she said with a half-smile. "Remind me to never do that again."  
     "C'mon... I'll get you to Ravenclaw," said Harry. "I'll see you later, Sirius, OK?"  
     "Bye, Harry. Bye, Delilah," said Sirius, and transformed back to dog.  
     The two students walked down the hall and met up with Figg. "Here you go, Harry," she said quietly, handing him the cloak. "They don't even remember the duel--I told them that they had been researching their class projects and had come to ask me for help." She got a stern look on her face. "And you two had better not pull anything like that again. Got it?"  
     "Yes, Professor. Thanks for helping," said Delilah solemnly.  
     "Yeah, you saved us from the wrath of Filch," said Harry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
     Figg smiled. "Your father did something like this once, I believe... of course, James did anything to break the rules. You're just like him in so many ways, Harry..." Memory clouded her eyes. "Good night, you two." Figg departed, leaving them outside the entrance to Ravenclaw tower.  
     Harry and Delilah both looked down shyly. "Listen, I..." started Harry.  
     "Thanks for being a good dueling partner," smiled Delilah. "Too bad Malfoy and Pansy won't remember it."  
     "Yeah... it's a shame," said Harry. They smiled at each other, then quickly went their separate ways.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 20  
Only A Dream**  
  
     As soon as she reached her bed, Delilah collapsed. She was a lot weaker than she'd admitted to Harry and Professor Figg. Making a mental note to get a headache remedy from Madam Pomfrey, Delilah fell fast asleep, not even bothering to change into her pajamas or get under the blankets.

     _She was in a rich manor--stone walls, velvet drapings, the works. Hearing voices, she ventured forth, walking silently on bare feet.  
     "When will the school be primed for attack?" asked a high, cold voice that made Delilah's blood run cold.  
     "According to the research made, my Lord, on the night of the next full moon some of the enchantments will be gone--but only for one night," said another voice. Delilah looked to see a man who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy--and a figure in black robes, sitting in a chair by the fire.  
     "Excellent," he hissed, long, thin, white fingers drumming on the chair arm. "Soon, both Harry Potter and that fool Dumbledore will be at my mercy." He laughed, a hard, cruel laugh whose very sound made Delilah want to scream. He stood and walked. Delilah could see his face--it was white and flat, with snake-like nostrils, red eyes, and a line for a mouth. "I shall retire for tonight, Lucius. Come, Nagini." A monstrous snake followed him.  
     "Sleep well, Lord Voldemort," said the man who looked like Malfoy._

     Delilah woke up gasping. Scrambling out of bed, she checked her Astronomy chart for when the next full moon would be. She turned as pale as Voldemort had been. Halloween night.  
She looked out the window and groaned inwardly. The sun was just starting to rise; classes didn't start until 9:00. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now. Not after that dream. To think she was _related_ to that... Delilah shuddered.  
Quietly, she unscrewed her bottle of bright blue blue ink and picked up her peacock feather quill. Grabbing her Avada Kedavra notes, Delilah chose her nicest, pure white parchment and, just like a Ravenclaw, started her paper. So what if it wasn't due for another week? Ryo hopped up on the bed. "Poor baby... I've been neglecting you. I'm sorry," she whispered, scratching his little ears. "Tell you what... let's go for a walk, hm?" His ears perked and he almost gave a little yip, but Delilah clamped a hand over his mouth.  
Getting the leash, she snuck out. It was 7:00; she had every right to be up. Knowing that Filch couldn't pin her down, even though she was the only one awake, was a satisfying thought. It could only be improved by the chance to kick Mrs. Norris and walk away unscathed. Ah well, you couldn't have everything.  
Delilah saw a familiar figure in the hallway ahead. "Harry?" she asked, speeding up. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh... nothing," he said--but Delilah noticed he had a hand on his forehead and he was pale. "Just couldn't sleep."  
"Is it your scar?" she asked quietly.  
"No," he said defensively. "My scar is just fine, thank you."  
"OK... OK... sheesh," she muttered. She paused, then said, "Er... would you think I was mad if I had a dream that I thought was real?"  
"Depends on the dream," replied Harry.  
"I, er... I dreamt that Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts," said Delilah in a rushed tone.  
Harry stared at her. "What?!"  
"You don't believe me," she said defeatedly.  
"No, it's not that... I had the same dream too," whispered Harry. "It's what woke me up."  
They looked at each other with scared eyes; Ryo whined quietly. Both had the same thought. "We've got to tell Dumbledore," said Delilah firmly. "Soon."  
"Meet me after breakfast, right outside the Great Hall. We can find him from there," instructed Harry.  
Delilah nodded. "All right, that sounds good. See you then." They parted ways, both of their heads filled with pressing thoughts.

That morning at breakfast, Dumbledore wasn't there. Professor McGonagall stood up. "Attention, students; Headmaster Dumbledore has gone on an urgent trip to Durmstrang Institute. He will be gone for an indeterminable amount of time. In that time, I shall be filling in as deputy headmistress. Thank you."  
Delilah's jaw dropped to the table. She felt like kicking something. Of all the times for Dumbledore to make a trip... Looking over at Harry, Delilah saw both shock and anger on his face. McGonagall wouldn't be able to do as much as Dumbledore could've, even if she would have believed them. Half-heartedly, knowing it was pointless now, Delilah met Harry outside of the Hall.  
"Well... this isn't good," he said, matter-of-factly.  
"Understatement of the year," replied Delilah waspishly.  
"Hey... don't take it out on me," said Harry in a defensive tone of voice.  
"Sorry... it's just that this is possibly the worst timing of the year... but the most convenient for Voldemort," noted Delilah.  
"You think he had something to do with this?"  
Delilah rubbed her temples, looking and feeling extremely stressed. "I don't know. It's possible; anything's possible."  
"So... what do we do?" Harry looked at her, hoping she had a plan.  
I don't know," said Delilah, head in hands. "I don't know."  
"Well, damn it, get to knowing!" exploded Harry.  
Delilah looked at him with eyes full of fury. "Tell you what... _you_ bloody 'get to knowing'. I'm not omniscient, all right?" She turned to leave.  
"Delilah!" Delilah whirled around to look at Harry. "Wait," he said. "I'm sorry."  
"_Sorry?_" laughed Delilah. It was not a nice laugh. "Oh, sure, you're _sorry_. Just like my father was every time he hit me... just like my mother was every time she yelled at me and called me stupid... just like my _entire bloody family_... you may not have parents, but at least your parents died for you. Mine would've tied me to the ruddy bull's-eye target." Not aware that her cheeks were tear stained, Delilah dashed down the hall to her class, leaving Harry to stare for five minutes at the spot she'd been at.  
  
_Uh oh... it's *gasp* the evil cliffhanger! *insert maniacal laughter* Part 6 on the way... I'm trying to move the story along, honest officer!~Phoenix_

* * *

   [1]: #chapter17
   [2]: #chapter18
   [3]: #chapter19
   [4]: #chapter20
   [5]: #top



	6. Part 6: Chapters 21-24

# Delilah Riddle--Part 6

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: *mutters under breath* IwillnotscreamIwillnotscream... Harry and Company belong to JK. Anything else, if you don't recognize it, is most likely mine.**  
  
|| 

[chapter 21][1] || [chapter 22][2] || [chapter 23][3] || [chapter 24][4] ||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 21  
The Party Begins**

  
  
     It was the night of the Halloween ball. Nervously, Delilah made sure her outfit looked all right. Instead of having dates, Delilah, Padma, Parvati, and Lavender had decided to go as a group, with a theme. After much arguing, and Delilah pouting after the other three nixed the Three Musketeers idea, they'd decided to each go as the embodiment of one of the four elements. Delilah let Padma, who was water, borrow her blue-green robes, in exchange for Padma's white ones, as she was air. Parvati was fire, with red robes and the use of a charm by both Delilah and Lavender to make her a flaming crown for her black hair. As earth, Lavender wore green robes and flowers all over. To go along with her water gimmick, Padma enchanted her hair so that it had streaks of blue and green, along with water lilies.  
     Delilah thought her costume was the most fun--the others thought it was the oddest. She wore total white, but had butterflies resting in her hair. (As they had wings, she could speak to them--although she found birds much better conversation.) "It's a statement!" she insisted as she tucked her wand inside her robes.  
     "No, it's boring," stated Parvati flatly. "C'mere." She beckoned Delilah over with her wand.  
     Sighing resignedly, Delilah walked over. Looking at Delilah's outfit thoughtfully, she waved around her wand and muttered something. Two jets of blue and pink mist, respectfully, came out of her wand's tip and circled Delilah. Now the white robes seemed to shimmer and sparkle with blue and pink that constantly moved. "Much better," said Lavender approvingly.  
     "You don't look like a ghost now," commented Padma.  
     Delilah pointed her wand at Padma threateningly. "Watch it, missy, or else I'll douse you with rain," she said, grinning impishly.  
     "Calm down, children... let's go," Parvati interrupted what would have been a fun banter.  
     "Yes mommy," said Padma in a baby voice. Laughing, the four girls headed to the Great Hall.

     "Wow," was the first word out of Delilah's mouth. The Great Hall looked amazing. The ceiling was starry as usual, but the walls had been hung with black velvet. Pumpkins were scattered all over, and the sides of the room were filled with tables that looked like black mushrooms surrounded by smaller toadstools. The floor looked like a giant spiderweb had been built on it. "Ten Knuts says that Ron Weasley screams in terror and looks for spiders," muttered Lavender. "He's deathly afraid."  
     "Really?" said Padma wickedly. When he did enter with his date Hermione Granger, both dressed in Muggle clothes, she asked, "Who are they supposed to be?"  
     Delilah sized them up. "Looks like Archie and Veronica... they're from a Muggle comic book," she explained to a confused Parvati and Padma. Lavender knew who they were, as she was Muggle-born.  
     It wasn't long before the four girls attracted attention. Padma was led off to dance by a Ravenclaw boy named Terry Boot. Lavender went to dance with Dean Thomas, and Parvati with Seamus Finnegan. Being left alone, Delilah went to the DJ stand--run by a dreadlocked Gryffindor named Lee Jordan.  
     "Got any Muggle music?" she yelled over the sound of the Weird Sisters.  
     Lee nodded and motioned for her to come around and look. "You're that new Ravenclaw... Delilah, right?" he asked.  
     Delilah smiled and nodded. "You're Lee, aren't you? The Quidditch commentator?" Lee grinned.  
     "Yep, that's me. Found a song yet?"  
     "I think I'll come back later... not the right time for a slow song," she smiled.  
     "Don't hesitate to come back," said Lee. "It gets boring back here."  
     Delilah smiled at him and left to sit at a table. She wasn't really in the partying mood, to be honest. Of course, nobody would be if they knew Voldemort would be attacking the school. She placed her hand on her wand inside of her robes, its presence reassuring her. She hadn't been working on those extra protection spells for nothing. It would've been nice to know if Harry had been doing the same, though. Harry...  
     Ever since that morning when she'd lost her temper, Delilah hadn't spoken to Harry, nor had she made the effort. He'd done the same, avoiding her like she was a plague... or he was Ron. Looking at the people slow-dancing, she wished she wasn't so damned prideful. And that her temper didn't get away from her control at the most inopportune moments. She could be out there, arms around his neck...  
     _What are you saying? You don't have a crush on Harry Potter!_ said a voice inside of her head.  
     "Or do I?" she whispered tremulously. Groaning, she laid her head on the table, wishing she could curse herself with every spell in the book. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Lifting her head, she searched the room for him. An unmistakable figure in the corner with untidy black hair and a mask on his face--was he the Phantom of the Opera?--stared out into the crowd. Delilah followed his gaze to Cho Chang, in the arms of an older Ravenclaw. Of course he liked Cho; almost every male did. Not only was she nice, she was pretty and an excellent Seeker. Groaning yet again, Delilah laid her head back on the table, feeling nauseous for more than one reason.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 22  
Masquerade**

  
  
     The party continued. Halfheartedly, Delilah danced with a few boys, looking around anxiously for any sign of disturbance. "Why so tense?" asked Terry as he whirled her around the floor.  
     Delilah saw Harry talking and laughing with Cho. Setting her face in a smile, she replied, "I'm afraid they'll play Britney Spears." Terry laughed.  
     Screwing up her courage, Delilah walked over to Harry and whispered, "We need to talk. It's urgent."  
     Telling Cho he'd be right back, Harry followed Delilah. "What is it?"  
     "I just need to know... have you been working on any extra curses?" she asked him.  
     "Yeah, yeah... I've got it worked out," he said impatiently, looking back over at Cho. "Can I go now?"  
     Delilah felt like slapping him. "Go right on ahead," she said, adding various expletives in her head. "And... good luck with Cho."  
     Harry just grinned and returned to the other girl. Delilah felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lee Jordan. "Hey, the last song is almost up... want to play yours?" he asked.  
     "But of course," grinned Delilah. She went to the CD rack and pulled off Madonna's _Bedtime Stories_. "Number eleven, if you please."  
     "Of course, certainly, right away," replied Lee in a Cockney accent, winking at her. The previous song ended, and the piano chords of Delilah's request filled the room. Delilah held back tears as she saw Harry and Cho dancing. She was happy for him, of course... but sad for herself.

_Take a bow,  
the night is over  
This masquerade is  
getting older  
Lights are low,  
the curtain´s down  
There´s no one here...  
[There´s no one here, there´s no one in the crowd]_

     Delilah looked at all the other couples in the room. Ron and Hermione. Padma and Seamus. Parvati and Terry. Lavender and Dean. Even Draco and Pansy, though she suspected they were only together for the society image. Wanting to be alone, Delilah told the other butterflies that they were free to go. All left but one, a tiny pink one named Rosalina who perched on her finger. "Why aren't you going?" asked Delilah.  
     _You look like you need a friend,_ was Rosalina's simple reply. Smiling, Delilah set the butterfly back in her hair, near her ear.

_I´ve always been in love with you  
I guess you´ve always known it´s true  
You took my love for granted, why?  
Oh why?  
The show is over,  
say good bye  
Say good bye,  
say goodbye..._

     Delilah wanted nothing more than to leave this place, but she couldn't. Not while there was a threat of Voldemort that nobody knew about but herself and Harry, and not while she was the only one who seemed to care. Delilah sighed; she couldn't really blame Harry for letting down his guard. It was a party, after all, not to mention the closest thing she'd seen to Voldemort was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy... she looked over to see him sitting to the side with most of the Slytherins, showing his disdain for Muggle music... or was he? They seemed to be huddled together. Taking the butterfly from her hair, Delilah said, "Rosalina... fly over to that table and see what they're talking about, please. And hurry."  
     The butterfly flitted off, managing to look inconspicuous. _I can't understand human talk,_ she said. _You'll have to somehow hear through me._  
     "How?" asked Delilah.  
     _I don't know... concentrate,_ said Rosalina somewhat peevishly. Sighing, Delilah centered her mind on one thing: getting into Rosalina's mind.  
     Her perspective changed. No longer was she standing against the wall. She was flying over a room, toward a group of blobs in various colors. "--right after the last song, Father says," she heard Malfoy's unmistakable voice say. "We're to sedate the students and such... if all's going to plan, Potter will be out, thanks to our double agent."  
     "How are they getting in?" asked Pansy.  
     "Since it's the full moon, some of the enchantments are off. They'll be able to get in through the ceiling. Normally, if Dumbledore were here, he'd be holding up the off enchantments, but..." Draco smirked nastily. "I'm afraid he's on a side-trip to the Durmstrang dungeons, courtesy of the Dark Lord."  
     Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Fearing she'd be sick, Delilah reentered her mind the way she'd entered Rosalina's--by concentrating on herself. "Thank you, my dear friend," she whispered to the butterfly. She listened to the song carefully. It was getting to the end, and fast. She ran over to where Harry and Cho were dancing.

_All the world is a stage  
[the world is a stage]  
And everyone has their part  
[has their part]  
But how was I to know which way the story´d go?  
How was I to know you´d break,  
[you´d break, you´d break, you´d break]  
you´d break my heart?_

     Not even bothering to ask, Delilah yanked Harry away from a shocked Cho. She pulled him toward the far corner of the room, ignoring his protests. "What's the bloody idea?" he asked angrily, adjusting his robes. "Just because I'm having a good time--"  
     "Shut up," said Delilah flatly. Harry looked shocked at this. "After this song, we are going to have Death Eaters--oh yes, and maybe Voldemort--coming through the ceiling, the Slytherins trying to hold down the students, oh, and did I mention Dumbledore's locked up in Durmstrang?"  
     Harry's jaw hung. "How do you know?" he asked.  
     "Ask questions later. Just... get ready."  
     Delilah started to leave, but Harry said something that made her stop and turn. "Oh? And how do I know this isn't just some stunt to pull me away from Cho?"  
     Delilah felt like shaking him until his teeth chattered. "Fine. Don't believe me. Make your mum's sacrifice worthless because you're wrapped around a girl's pinky finger. But I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight." She looked up and gasped in shock as the final chords ended--and the terror began.

_Say goodbye..._  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 23  
Choices**

  
  
     They came down in a perfect circle, robed in black, with one figure in the middle--Voldemort. The teachers who were chaperoning--McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout--were all either stunned or put in the Body-Bind Curse by the Death Eaters. The group of Slytherins did the same to any students that tried to protest. Delilah stood in front of Harry.  
     Lucius Malfoy took the microphone from Lee Jordan's table and handed it to Voldemort, who spoke. "All the sheep and lambs tidy in one corral... perfect," he said in his cold voice. "I must thank all of the black sheep who helped... Draco Malfoy, for telling me Harry Potter's weakness." He grabbed Cho Chang by the arm, who looked ready to cry. Harry tried to go for her; Delilah held him back. "To all of the loyal Slytherins... oh yes, and one Ravenclaw female in particular." His red, slitted eyes fell on Delilah.  
     Harry gasped and said, "You were in on it the whole time?" He started to back away.  
     "No, I wasn't," said Delilah, walking toward him. "I would never."  
     "LIAR!" he screamed.  
     "You have a choice, young Potter... surrender your friend Delilah, or take Miss Chang," said Voldemort in his silkiest tone.  
     "Harry, don't do this... they were talking about a double agent over there who was 'taking care' of you, it's Cho, don't you get it?" pleaded Delilah.  
     "Harry, she's insane... please, help me," sobbed Cho, struggling vainly to get free of Voldemort's iron grip. "Please..."  
     Harry looked from Delilah to Cho, confused. He took in Delilah's pleading eyes... and Cho's tears. "I'll take Cho," he said finally.  
     "Harry, don't!" said Delilah. "You're making the biggest mistake you have _ever_ made!"  
     He looked at Delilah with hard eyes. "The biggest mistake I ever made was trusting a _Riddle_," he spat.  
     "Oh? And what do you think you're doing now? You're making a _deal_ with one!" she snapped. Harry said nothing, just pushed over Delilah and took Cho from Voldemort's grip.  
     The look on Cho's face grew nasty. "Bad choice, Potter," she growled. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at Delilah and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"  
     There was a flash of green light... then Delilah slumped to the floor. "NO!" screamed Harry. He tried to go forward--then felt the tip of Cho's wand dig into the base of his throat.  
     "Uh uh uh... I wouldn't try that," she whispered. Not taking her eyes off of Harry, she said, "Would you like him now, my Lord?"  
     Voldemort glided over, stepping over Delilah's body. Cho left to stand on the side and smirk at Harry. "Miss... _Riddle_ was right; you shouldn't have made the deal. Now I'm afraid the sacrifice of your dear, sweet, Mudblood mother will have been all in vain," he purred.  
     Delilah felt the room coming into focus. Was this death? It looked a lot like the Great Hall... looking in front of her, she saw the body of a butterfly--Rosalina. Cho's curse had hit her instead of Delilah. "I'm sorry," she said softly, stroking the butterfly.  
     "Master... I think she's moving," said a nervous voice behind Voldemort.  
     "Nonsense. It's just rigormortis setting in; haven't you killed enough people to know that, Nott?" hissed a Death Eater named Avery.  
     Delilah laid still, listening to Voldemort giving his speech. "Hmm... now how shall I do this? Last time, I was far too theatrical; you managed to get away. I think I'll kill you like your father; one fell swoop." He lifted his wand, waved it in the air, and shouted, "_Avada Keda--_"  
     Springing up, moving faster than she ever had in her life, Delilah seized Voldemort's legs under his robes and pulled him to the floor in one jerk. His face hit the floor, making him unable to finish the curse. Looking at Cho, she said, "You missed." Pulling her wand out of her robes, she pointed it at Voldemort, who was slowly rising to his feet.  
     He reached for his wand. "_Accio Wand!_" called Delilah. It flew out of Voldemort's reach to rest in her hand. Tucking the wand in her pocket, she said levelly, "Tell your cronies to back off or else I'll snap your wand."  
     Voldemort's face twisted into a sadistic grin. "Ah... so we have another Avada Kedavra survivor. No tasteful little scar on the forehead?"  
     "Not survivor, really... your little traitorous hag missed, killed a butterfly instead." Cho's face filled with fury, but she did nothing. Delilah circled Voldemort, saying nothing, keeping her wand pointed right at him.  
     "What is this I see? I believe you're displaying villainous traits," smirked Voldemort.  
     "Tell me about Dumbledore's imprisonment," said Delilah, sounding a lot stronger than she felt.  
     Voldemort laughed, a high, cold sound. "And what will you do if I don't, hm? Give me large teeth?"  
     "No... first, I'll Stun you. Then, I'll have you tied up. I'm sure it shan't take long for me to summon a bottle of Veritaserum here... then not only will I know, you'll also be the worse for wear."  
     Voldemort looked at her with those eerie red eyes. "Try it," he hissed.  
     Delilah pointed her wand at him... then whirled around to yell "_STUPEFY!_" at Lucius Malfoy, who had Snape captive. Lucius slumped to the floor. "My... that was much easier," smirked Delilah.  
     Voldemort reached for her. Delilah took out his wand and held it horizontally in both hands. "Come one step closer, and I will snap it in half," she said in a dark, threatening voice.  
     "With a flick of a finger, I could inflict the most terrible pain possible on you," said Voldemort with an evil grin.  
     "And in two seconds I could have this thing rammed down your throat. You might not be able to die by wizarding methods, but Muggles know how to kill someone and make them stay dead," said Delilah in a strangely pleasant tone. "Professor, would you happen to have Veritaserum on you?"  
     Snape produced a tiny bottle from his robes, a rather nasty grin on his face. He placed a few drops on Lucius Malfoy's tongue. With a flick of his wand, he said, "_Ennervate._"  
     Lucius sat up, looking quite blank. "Where is Dumbledore being held?" asked Snape.  
     "Durmstrang dungeons. It was a setup--they said a student had been killed by the Dark Lord, but when he got there Voldemort captured him. He's locked in magically and physically; only the Dark Lord can set him loose," said Lucius dully.  
     Voldemort started to mutter something. He stopped when something appeared in his face--a shoe. "Keep talking," said Harry. "That way I can shove my foot in your mouth."  
     "More details," demanded Snape. Voldemort's face grew even more furious as Lucius Malfoy kept talking, divulging everything he knew about Dumbledore's imprisonment.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 24  
Inner Demons**

  
  
     "So basically, Voldemort has to say a spell, and Dumbledore will be able to return," muttered Snape. "I see."  
     "Say it," ordered Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort.  
     Voldemort sneered. "You can't kill me; then I can't say it. You aren't strong enough to use the Imperius, or the Cruciatus."  
     "But I am," came a voice from the doorway. Delilah looked up to see Professor Figg walking up, her wand out. "I wasn't an Auror for three years for nothing."  
     Voldemort's thin lips curled into a sly smile. "Ahh... Arabella Figg. When was the last time I had the... pleasure of your company? Oh, I'm sorry, that was your fiancée I met... Brad, was that his name? Brad McKinnon?" His grin widened. "He cried like a child when I killed him personally."  
     Figg said nothing. "Say it," she ordered, "or I shall _make_ you say it."  
     Moving quicker than Delilah thought he could, Voldemort grabbed his wand from her pocket, pushing her down. Pointing his wand over her, he said, "Anyone make a move, and I kill the girl. I assure you, my aim is better than Miss Chang's."  
     Nobody made a move. Delilah was too stunned and terrified to move. Now it was Voldemort who circled her. "Ahh... the tables have turned, my dear," he said softly. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"  
     Delilah said nothing; she wouldn't respond to him, wouldn't acquiesce. "Answer me, girl! _Imperio!_"  
     Standing up and taking over a decade of abuse had made Delilah extremely stubborn, though. "Eat my knickers, you monster," she growled. "You look like someone stepped on your head while you were sniffing a flower." She saw Voldemort's jaw tighten, and continued her verbal barrage, letting all the hate out. "You smell like a pile of dirty socks left in a barn for ten years to mold over. You were too afraid to face Dumbledore man to man, so you had to trick him--and use other people. What's the matter, Voldie? Losing your touch?" she taunted. "Can't even handle an old man all by yourself? So much for that _power_ of the Dark Arts. Sure, you can kill people; nothing special, Muggles do it every day. But I bet you couldn't light a candle magically if you tried." Delilah saw Harry looking at her in shock and awe, along with almost everyone else in the hall. Voldemort was livid; his nostrils were flaring.  
     "How dare you speak to me in that manner! I am the Dark Lord--" he began.  
     "Oh, stuff it up the chimney. I think you're living on your reputation. I think that your only weapon is fear of what you _were_. OK, you had power, and a lot of it. The question is, do you still?" Delilah looked at her grandfather's half-brother challengingly. "Or are you just a decrepit, powerless, weak old--"  
     "ENOUGH!" yelled Voldemort. He laughed--though Delilah noticed it was forced. "What are you suggesting, my dear little grandniece? A duel?"  
     Delilah nodded firmly. "Just you and me. If I win, you free Dumbledore. If you win... I'll join your side."  
     "Delilah, NO!" cried Harry.  
     "How many times must I tell you to shut up?" she sighed. Looking at her great-uncle, she asked, "Well?"  
     Voldemort appeared to be thinking it over. "How do I know that I can trust you to keep up your end?" he said suspiciously.  
     Delilah sighed. "Spoken like a true Slytherin. Anyone have any bright ideas?"  
     Freeing herself from the grip of the Death Eater that held her, Professor McGonagall said, "There's a charm that can be performed. If either of you goes back on your word, it'll strip your power from you."  
     Flitwick nodded. "Ah, yes... the Abductopprimo Charm," he squeaked. "Excellent choice, Minerva."  
     "Oh, and one more thing--no use of the Unforgivable Curses," said Delilah firmly. "No killing, no controlling, no Cruciatus."  
     Voldemort looked taken aback for a second--then his face turned back into its evil mask. "Then how will a winner be chosen?" he asked.  
     Delilah thought. "Submission," she said finally. "First person to give up is the loser. Fair enough?"  
     Voldemort nodded. Delilah heard one Death Eater say to another, "Why is he doing this? I should think the Dark Lord has other things to do than fight fifteen-year old girls."  
     "Matter of honor," replied the other. "Don't question his actions."  
     Voldemort had the Death Eaters let go of Flitwick and McGonagall so they could set it up. Both Voldemort and Delilah laid a hand on the table. Flitwick wrote the terms of the duel on a paper, then said, "Now you both have to sign... in blood."  
     Grinning, Voldemort used his wand to slice a pale white finger. He pressed the blood onto the paper; it sizzled, and spread. Swallowing, Delilah did the same. She reminded herself why she was doing this. _For Dumbledore... the teachers... Padma... my friends... and Harry._ she told herself. She tried not to meet anyone's eyes as she walked to the center of the Great Hall and entered the protective bubble that would allow people to see what was going on, but not interfere. Breathing in deeply and clenching her eyes shut, she let them fly open to face her opponent and great-uncle.  
  
_ I know, I'm cutting this off at the good part. Sorry. Sorry. SORRY! I'm almost done with this... it's gonna have either 8 or 9 parts in the end, I haven't decided yet. You'll love reading it either way, right? *crickets chirp* Ha. Funny.~Phoenix 

* * *

_

   [1]: #chapter21
   [2]: #chapter22
   [3]: #chapter23
   [4]: #chapter24
   [5]: #top



	7. Part 7: Chapters 25-28

# Delilah Riddle--Part 7

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Yippee! Almost done! I'm gonna have either one or two more parts--I'm not sure yet. Depends on my writing. Anyway, my stuff is still my stuff. JK's stuff is still hers. Anything else belongs to... anyone else. Yeah.**  
  
||

[chapter 25][1]||[chapter 26][2]||[chapter 27][3]||[chapter 28][4]||  
  
  
  


**Chapter 25  
Changing Places**

  
  
     "Shall we bow?" asked Voldemort, the wicked grin on his face again. This was his forté... what he had been best in all his life. "Or forgo the customs?"  
     "Let's keep this official," muttered Delilah, her mind running through the spells she knew. Her only hope was to disarm him; she knew he was extremely powerful, and had good defense spells.  
     The same omniscient grin on his face, Voldemort bowed with a flourish. Delilah herself bowed. "No curtsey? That's not very ladylike," grinned Voldemort.  
     "If you haven't noticed, I'm not much of a lady. Can I have a moment before the duel to talk to people?" asked Delilah.  
     Voldemort shrugged. "I'm in no hurry, little girl."  
     Delilah walked to the edge of the bubble, which Padma was leaning against. "If I don't... if... just take care of Ryo for me," she whispered.  
     Tears rolled down Padma's cheeks. "Delilah... don't do this," she replied.  
     "I don't have much of a choice," she said with a weak version of her usual cocky grin. "It's either this or... well... let's not dwell on that. Don't worry about me."  
     Padma snorted in spite of herself. "While we're at it, let's tell birds not to fly."  
     Smiling at her best friend again in reassurance, Delilah returned to where she'd been. "Tying up loose ends?" remarked Voldemort idly.  
     "No. Telling her what a total ignoramus you are," replied Delilah in the same indifferent tone. "Let's get this started."  
     The hour was 11:00. Both of them lifted their wands--the most powerful Dark wizard ever, and a young girl of only fourteen. Delilah's lips parted to say the Disarming Spell. "STOP!" yelled Harry, running for the bubble.  
     Shocked, both Voldemort and Delilah let their wands down. "Get back!" hissed Delilah.  
     "Fight me instead," Harry demanded, looking at Voldemort. "Same terms as with her."  
     "You're hopping mad!" exclaimed Delilah.  
     "Look, if it wasn't for _him_"--Harry pointed at Voldemort--"my mum and dad wouldn't have died. I deserve a chance to avenge them."  
     "You think I'm going to let you?" said Delilah, getting angrier. "You must be daft! I'll be damned if you get in here and yourself killed."  
     "Oh? And you'd do any better?" retorted Harry. Looking at Voldemort, he said, "Sound fair?"  
     Voldemort appeared to be thinking it over. "What about the Priori Incantatem affair?" he asked.  
     Harry looked at Delilah. "Give me your wand," he said firmly.  
     "Harry, you dumb--" Delilah's protests died when she saw the determination in Harry's eyes. "Lift the bubble," she finally said in a dead sort of voice.  
     The shimmering bubble vanished. Harry walked out to Delilah. She pressed her wand into his hand. "You get yourself killed, and I will never, _ever_ forgive you," she whispered. "Ever."  
     Harry half-grinned. "Yes, Commander Riddle," he said. Delilah wanted to embrace him, but she was... too afraid.  
     Harry made the decision. They hugged, and Delilah felt him kiss her cheek. "Good luck," she whispered, knowing she was blushing.  
     Voldemort looked bored. "Can we begin?" he said. "I'm rather anxious to get started."  
     "Keep your robes on," snapped Delilah. Smiling at Harry, she walked to where Padma was. The bubble reappeared, and Delilah watched with Padma as Harry and Voldemort faced each other.  
     Flightwing fluttered over and perched on Delilah's shoulder. "How did you--" asked Delilah.  
     _Through the ceiling, of course,_ was Flightwing's sardonic reply. _While you were in that bubble getting yourself near killed._  
     "Oh, hush," said Delilah. She ran her hand along Harry's wand, which he'd given to her.  
     "Well, I hope you're pleased; you're getting Harry killed," came a voice above Delilah. She looked up to see Ron and Hermione.  
     An angry retort came to Delilah's lips, and died. "Ron... just... never mind," she said. She was too worried to think of anything other than how Harry was doing.  
     Ron started to say something, but Hermione, seeing the pain in Delilah's eyes, elbowed him sharply. "Can't you see she's worried sick?" she hissed. "This is no time to fight!"  
     Delilah smiled weakly at Hermione--then her heart jumped into her throat as red light filled the bubble. The battle had begun.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 26  
The Battle Begins**  
  
     When the light cleared, Delilah saw that Harry and Voldemort had somehow switched wands. Apparently, they'd said the disarming spell at the same time. She would have laughed at the irony, had the situation not been so serious. As it was, she clenched her fists so tightly that her nails dug into the skin of her palms.  
     While the two duelists in the bubble switched wands, Delilah looked out of the corner of her eye around the room. The Death Eaters were getting edgy; soon they'd snap from the pressure and attack those around them. "Padma, Ron, Hermione... where are your wands?" she asked quietly so that nobody else could hear.  
     "Mine's in the common room," said Padma.  
     "Boy's dormitory," said Ron.  
     Hermione said, "Mine's in the girl's."  
     Delilah scratched her forehead. "Hermione... is there a spell so that a person's wand, just theirs, can come to them if it's in the same room?"  
     "Well, yes, but..."  
     "Remember it, and tell me it when I ask you to. Not before; someone might hear and catch on," ordered Delilah. Turning to Flightwing, she said, "Will you be able to get out of the Great Hall and into the school?"  
     _Of course; I'd just need to go through the ceiling again and back into your window,_ said Flightwing.  
     "Get some friends, go around the school--all the common rooms but Slytherin's--and get as many wands as you can in two minutes," stated Delilah. "Bring them in and set them down here."  
     Without a word, Flightwing sped through the ceiling. Everyone was so enraptured by the battle that they didn't see the fast bird flying. "Well?" asked Ron. "What were you two saying?"  
     "In about two minutes, we'll be getting a wand delivery," said Delilah, wiping her brow of nervous sweat. Her eyes fell on Cho and she glared at her. "And I'm going to make Cho Chang wish she'd never been born."  
     "Hope it's sooner," said Padma tersely, looking at the bubble. Delilah looked just as Harry was being flung into the bubble's wall. Voldemort had some hex marks... but Harry was far worse off.  
     Looking to the ceiling, Delilah muttered, "I hope they get here, and get here fast."  
     Voldemort was poised above Harry, who was crouched on the floor. A victorious grin was on the Dark Lord's face. His lips formed something that nobody could decipher; Harry fell on all fours, coughing up blood. He was about to say something--then looked up. His mouth formed an O of shock.  
     A flock of assorted birds--starlings, hawks, even swallows--were coming down, many sticks in their claws as they went in front of Delilah. The Death Eaters also stared, then remembered why they were there. They started to hex people left and right.  
     "Peto erus," muttered Hermione to Delilah.  
     Frozen as she saw students going down, Delilah said, "What?"  
     "PETO ERUS!" yelled Hermione. "IT'S THE SPELL!"  
     Feeling quite stupid, Delilah lifted Harry's wand and shouted, "_Peto erus!_" She pointed at the pile of wands in front of her.  
     Wands shot all over the place, leaving a trail of golden light. _We got the wands from the teachers' offices first first, then the seventh years' dormitories,_ said Flightwing as she settled down near Delilah. _Not Slytherin's, of course; they're in the dungeons anyway._  
     Delilah grinned at the bird. "Thank you... it was brilliant. Thank you all," she said to the birds. "You might want to get out of here."  
     Nodding to her and saying various versions of "you're welcome", the birds flew out of the room. So did Flightwing, with the use of some colorful language from Delilah.  
     Something pierced her side, making Delilah cry out. Clamping her hand to the bleeding woundto apply pressure, she saw Cho in front of her, wand in hand, grinning. "That's for the hag remark," said the girl in a cold, snide voice.  
     "Hags are better than you," spat Delilah, standing up, noticing that the wound was gone as she lifted her hand. Somehow, she'd healed herself, she noted as the white glow she hadn't noticed faded from her hand. Cho saw it as well and growled with fury. "_Expelliarmus!_" she snarled.  
     The wand flew from Delilah's grasp to go into Cho's other hand. Her magical arsenal gone, Delilah resorted to her base weapons and leapt at Cho, her hands clamping around the older girl's neck, nails digging in deep to draw blood. Cho dropped the wands and grabbed Delilah's wrists, struggling to get rid of the girl's iron grip. Gasping, Cho pushed Delilah off of her with a knee and reached for the wands.  
     Feeling like a horse had kicked her in the stomach, Delilah struggled to reach the wands before Cho. Her muscles weren't responding; they were like butter. A male voice shouted, "_Peto Erus!_".  
The wand flew into Delilah's grasp. She looked up to see Ron smile briefly at her, then fire a jet of red light at a Death Eater that was attacking Hermione. Saving her energy and not healing herself, Delilah stood, albeit slowly. She and Cho circled each other, both with hate on their faces.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 27  
Not Always As They Seem**  
  
     "_Furnunculus!_" shouted Delilah, pointing her wand at Cho's face. The girl screamed in terror and pain as large, painful boils sprouted on her face.  
     "You'll pay for that," growled Cho. She flicked her wand at Delilah and said something that Delilah couldn't hear.  
     Her legs started to wobble, and wouldn't hold her up. It was the Jelly-Legs curse. Cho started to walk toward her, no doubt to have a better range for an Unforgivable Curse. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" cried Delilah, fighting to get control of her legs again. It was no use; they were like two bars of Jell-O.  
     Cho's legs locked together, as if she had a magnet taped to the inside of each of her knees. Saying dirty words under her breath, the sixth year girl looked at Delilah, pointed her wand at the girl, and snarled, "_Crucio!_"  
     Her legs not functioning, combined with the unbearable pain of the Cruciatus Curse, made Delilah fall to the floor. It coursed through her veins like fire, and her skin ached with the pain of a thousand pins and knives. How could a sixth year have the power to do that?  
     Delilah pulled herself up the wall, willing herself to concentrate on the matter at hand instead of looking at her friends fighting. She couldn't fight Cho and help them at the same time. Shaking her head to clear it, she muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"  
     Cho's limbs snapped together, like her legs had. The girl fell to the floor, unable to move any part of her body. Limping, Delilah made her way to Cho's prostate body. It hurt to breathe; her throat felt scratchy and her lungs throbbed. She tried to say a cursem but no sound came out. Knowing she'd have to tend to her own injuries, Delilah put her wand in her mouth and said, "_Aquaimbibo!_". The scratchy feeling in her throat lessened considerably as the cool spring water soothed it. This gave her the chance to gasp in shock as Cho began to change.  
     She grew considerably taller; her features became much paler and more slender. Black eyes were replaced by blue; black hair became light blonde. Snape, who was nearby fighting the Death Eater named Nott, turned and gasped. "Narcissa Malfoy!"  
     Somehow managing to look frosty, even with her limbs not functioning, Narcissa glared at Snape and at Delilah. "You're Draco's mother?" gasped Delilah, forgetting that the woman couldn't reply.  
     The woman continued to glare, as her eyes were all she could move. She could breathe, too, but that was about it. With a flick of her wand, Delilah freed Narcissa's mouth from its holds. "Where's Cho?" she demanded.  
     Knowing she was beaten, Narcissa said shortly, "In the dungeon with Dumbledore. Let me go, girl." She was frosty, that was for sure.  
     "No," said Delilah firmly.  
     Narcissa began a list of very unladylike terms, covering not only Delilah, but everyone else in her family. Delilah didn't listen, though; she was looking over where Voldemort and Harry had been. Harry was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The bubble was lifting. Voldemort had won.  
     Voldemort looked at Harry disdainfully. "I'm not taking _you_... you aren't worth it. I think I'll kill you instead," he said to the prone body in front of him with a twisted grin on his face.  
     Delilah lifted Narcissa Malfoy up and held her wand to the woman's neck. Narcissa couldn't struggle; she just got a wide-eyed look in her eyes. "Kill him, and she dies," snarled Delilah in a voice full of venom.  
     The grin faded from Voldemort's face when he saw what was there. Lucius Malfoy looked shell-shocked. "Narcissa!" he cried, starting forward. Voldemort held him back.  
     Without a word, Voldemort flew up to the ceiling, getting through with some difficulty. Delilah looked at the clock. Almost midnight; the enchantments were returning. The Death Eaters that could move--which wasn't many--followed. Delilah dropped Narcissa Malfoy very rudely and dashed over to Harry.  
     Everyone huddled around. "Is he..?" whispered McGonagall.  
     Delilah felt for a pulse. His flesh was cold. "Not yet," she said, biting her lip. "It's only a matter of minutes, though." She looked at herself, then at him, then at the ceiling. She'd have to make this fast. There was only one way. She placed one hand on Harry--and one on her heart.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 28  
Transformation**  
  
     The sick feeling she got when she had healed Pansy and Draco simultaneously hit her weakened body. She fought with every fiber of her being to hold on. When her hands finished glowing, she tried to stand, and fell. The power rush had been too much. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.  
     Blinking, Harry sat up--and saw Delilah, on the floor, pale as a sheet. "It was too much power... she's unconscious," said Figg, examining the girl along with the other teachers. Harry saw Sirius in dog form, whining and licking Delilah's face. "Oh my God," he whispered, going to her side. He looked up at Figg. "Did she..?"  
     Figg just nodded. Harry groaned and looked at Delilah. "C'mon, Lila... get up," he pleaded.  
     A bird fluttered down--Flightwing. People gasped. "Calm down... it's OK," said Padma reassuringly.  
     Flightwing walked over to Delilah and laid her head on the girl's cheek. Magic of a brownish-black surrounded the girl. With a weak groan, Delilah sat up, holding her head. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked drowsily.  
     "In the Great Hall," said Figg kindly. "Are you..?"  
     Delilah looked around. The memories flooded back. "Voldemort! Where-where is he?" she asked.  
     "He escaped," said McGonagall quietly.  
     Fury came to Delilah's face. Swaying as she got up, she walked over to Lucius Malfoy. "That spell of Voldemort's... does _he_ have to say it?"  
     "I don't know," said Lucius dully, still under the influence of Veritaserum--but barely. "He's the only one that knows it, though. It's a spell of Slytheri--what the?" The potion had released its hold. Furious, Lucius Malfoy sprung up and pointed his wand at Delilah. "_Avada K--_"  
     With a falcon scream, Flightwing dove at Lucius. Her claws raked his wand hand; with a yell, Lucius dropped the wand. Flightwing banked and picked the wand up from the floor. With one smooth movement, she dropped the instrument into McGonagall's lap. This took about ten seconds.  
     The clock started to chime. It was soon to be midnight. One toll. Two. _Concentrate on a bird--a falcon!_ Delilah heard Flightwing's urgent voice, the voice that told you not to argue, just do it. Closing her eyes, she thought of a peregrine falcon, like Flightwing.  
     Delilah opened her eyes and looked around. There was a white fabric around her feet--she kicked it away. Her vision was a lot stronger... she looked at her feet as the clock chimed a fifth time. They weren't feet, though; they were claws. She put a hand in front of her face--it was a wing, pure black. Flightwing wasn't black; apparently she was. She looked into a mirror and saw a falcon with unsettling turquoise eyes looking back. "Holy..." she whispered; it came out as a series of coos and squawks. Looking up at everyone, she saw the shocked faces of the people around her--and Flightwing. She could have sworn the bird was smiling at her. The clock chimed an eighth time. Knowing what she had to do, Delilah looked up and pushed off, hurtling toward the ceiling, a black streak. Nine. Ten. Eleven. She just made it through as the twelfth toll rang.  
     It was pitch black outside; with her falcon eyes, Delilah couldn't see. _Blast, blast, BLAST!!_ she muttered to herself. If she'd been able to kick something without injury, she would've. She looked at an oak tree and saw, fluttering from a branch, a scrap of robe. Fluttering over, she picked it up in a claw and got the scent. It was unmistakable; Death Eater. The smell hung on the fabric like a sour perfume. Delilah flung the scrap away with disgust.  
     She had to ask someone which direction they'd gone in, but the creatures that she knew could help were deathly afraid of birds of prey. She was on the roof; was there enough room up here for a smallish fourteen year old girl? She hoped so. Closing her eyes, she thought of herself, Delilah Riddle. Small, slender, with black curls and turquoise eyes; a Ravenclaw girl, friend of Padma, and maybe even of Harry; determined, strong, stubborn, prideful, yet weak and shy at the same time. As she opened her eyes, she felt her wings turn to arms, claws to legs, and feathers to skin and hair. She also saw that she was totally naked. Of course; she'd gotten rid of her robes. Closing her eyes again, she changed into a bat, thinking of the small furry winged mammals. Opening her mouth, she sent a signal to alert any other bats.  
     A small group of ten to fifteen bats fluttered over. Delilah asked them about the Death Eaters, described them. They'd headed toward the direction of the village, said the flock... and they'd been flying somehow.  
     Of course... they'd be heading to Hogsmeade, so that they could Apparate. She'd have to get Voldemort before he could reach Hogsmeade, before he could escape. Delilah thanked the bats and sent them on their way. Changing back to her falcon form as quickly as possible, she pushed herself off and sped toward Hogsmeade, her mind intent on one thing; stopping Voldemort.

_And so the plot thickens... I didn't know she could do that, did you? *LOL* Sorry it took so long... and I know, it's not very good for the amount of time. Sorry. __Sorry_. SORRY! ~Phoenix

   [1]: #chapter25
   [2]: #chapter26
   [3]: #chapter27
   [4]: #chapter28
   [5]: #top



	8. Part 8: Chapters 29-32

# Delilah Riddle--Part 8

  
**DISCLAIMER: Any characters you don't see in Harry Potter books or anywhere else is mine. That's about it, really... why are you still reading this? Read the bloody story! **LOL****   
  


||

[chapter 29][1]||[chapter 30][2]||[chapter 31][3]||[chapter 32][4]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 29  
Facing the Past**  
  
     Delilah landed in a spot in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, flapping her wings. As she was unused to flying, she'd gone somewhat slow, and had almost gotten caught in a tree. Her heart sank as she saw the sight before her.  
     The Death Eaters were Apparating away, one by one into the night. Or were they Apparating? They seemed to be stepping, one by one, onto a certain spot in the village center. Flying over ahead, Delilah saw that there was a bright circle drawn in the dirt--and that Voldemort was about to walk onto it.  
     With a screech that resounded in the night, Delilah swooped down to attack, claws out. She forced the Dark Lord back, her bird talons sinking into his flesh. _Damn it. I didn't get him in the eyes,_ was her only thought. She hovered above him, a silent specter.  
     Blood dripped from a gash in one of Voldemort's cheeks as he smiled an evil smile. "Ah... my darling grandniece. I should have known you'd be so brave... and so foolish. What, can you not face me as a human? You must hide in the guise of a _bird_?"  
     Delilah concentrated on her vocal cords, so that she could speak in a human voice. "At least I didn't get fame as a _murderer_!" she spat at him, wanting to get in some verbal swipes. She was as angry as she had ever been. "Lord Voldemort, killer of women and children alike."  
     "But you're both, and I shall kill you just as I killed them," he said in a smooth voice. He held out a hand to Delilah; red fire appeared in the white palm and shot toward her.  
     Delilah was definitely not a bird anymore. She plummeted to the ground. She'd been about ten feet up in the air, and she felt every foot as she impacted with the packed earth. It didn't help that she was naked, either.  
     Delilah concentrated on another bird as she pulled herself up. She could feel herself shrinking... then turning back into herself. Whatever Voldemort had done, he'd done it well. She couldn't change.  
     He stood over her, triumphant. "Ah, so you shall return to the earth as you came; crying, cold, without a stitch on. Fitting," he sneered.  
     "Cold? A little. Bare? Yes. Crying? Never," spat Delilah, her eyes locked on his. His crimson gaze burned her like fire. "I never cried when my dad and mum hurt me, and I'm not going to start for you."  
     Voldemort's laugh rang out. "Ahh... you're a brave one. Strange, that a descendant of my filthy father had any guts... then again, you _are_ a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. His blood does flow in your veins, after all."  
     "And there it goes, trickling down your foul face," growled Delilah. "Shows you what use blood is, hm?"  
     "You are impertinent... I shall enjoy watching you die," said Voldemort in an unattached tone. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the girl on the ground, who was starting to shiver even with the fire of her fury. "Ah, yes, how does it go? _Avada Ked_--"  
     A golden light filled the clearing and an eerie sound drowned out Voldemort's voice. It was a song--a song so beautiful and so new that it made Delilah's heart sing. It was the song of a phoenix.  
     The red bird fluttered there, singing its song and casting its light. Voldemort flung up an arm as if he were wounded.  
     The bird landed on Delilah's shoulder and caressed her cheek with its head. Delilah's vision filled with a swirl of golden light. A voice that seemed... detached from the real world whispered into her ear, _You must become what is right in front of you. It's the only way to defeat him._  
     Delilah saw two things in front of her--Voldemort, who was still shielding himself, and the phoenix, looking at her almost expectantly. "But... which one am I supposed to become?" she whispered.  
     She looked from Voldemort, who was starting to get up, then to the phoenix, which kept surveying her with its golden gaze. "You better hope I guess right," said Delilah to whoever had spoken to her. She closed her eyes.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 30  
Saving the Future**  
  
     Gold. Everything was gold, but different shades. Delilah blinked her phoenix eyes and looked at Voldemort. His face was a pale golden color; his eyes a blazing gold; and his robes so dark of a gold that they were almost black, their true color. With a cry, Delilah flew over to him.  
     A jet of red light shot at her. She zoomed up, taking care to rake claws on his face as she did so. Banking, Delilah grabbed his robes from behind and pulled them over his head. She opened her beak to talk, but instead a song came out... a phoenix song.  
     Voldemort clamped his hands over his ears in agony. Delilah continued to sing, forcing him back with every step. Her song wasn't quite a phoenix song, really; it was very similar, but not quite. It certainly had more of an effect than the other phoenix's song had had on Voldemort, that was for sure. He was starting to howl in pain.  
     Voldemort sank to his knees, fingers digging so deeply into the skin around his ears that blood was dripping down in rivulets. Delilah stopped singing. She fluttered down to the ground to peer at him. His golden color was duller; he was on the verge of death. Delilah opened her beak to sing one last verse to finish him off... then she closed it.  
     If she killed him, she'd never know what the spell was to free Dumbledore and Cho. He wouldn't tell her; he'd prefer death. As she had no Veritaserum, there was only one way to find out the spell. She'd have to heal him.  
     She changed back into her human form, shivering at the cold, and the thought of helping this monster. She laid a hand on his head and bit her lip, mentally asking for forgiveness. She sent out the white light.  
     Images hit her. A tall, dark, handsome boy in an orphanage; wearing a Head Boy badge; growing older and deadlier by the second. The amount of deaths she saw sickened Delilah, and she almost let go--but the magic would have none of it. She saw him kill the Potters, then try to kill Harry and fail, and his life in between as a mere shadow. Now he was inside Quirrell's head, seeing Harry Potter grown up and at Hogwarts; three years later regaining his body and power; and now, holding a golden key in his hand, putting it in a lock, and murmuring an incantation. Delilah strained to hear it.  
     "Golden key and magic door, hold your captives for all their days, let them see the light no more, until the blood of Slytherin says." Delilah could feel Voldemort's cold smirk as he tucked the key inside of his robes and vanished.  
     The light disappeared, and Delilah was able to open her eyes. Voldemort was beginning to rise. Delilah was so tired, she felt like she could hardly move. Black swirled in front of her eyes; everything swayed. She saw Voldemort getting up to go to the circle the Death Eaters had Apparated from. "No!" she cried, and launched herself at him blindly.  
     Voldemort reached for his wand, but Delilah dug nails into his hand, using the other hand to frantically search for the golden key.  
     "Get off of me!!!" yelled Voldemort, trying to push her off as he walked toward the circle.  
     "Never." Her voice was hoarse. "Never." Her fingers closed around cool metal. Something jerked behind her belly button, and everything was a swirl of color. She was falling... falling down into a hole... she landed on cold stone with a thump.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 31  
In the Dungeons**  
  
     Delilah soon revived because of the cold on her skin. Shivering, she looked over to see if Voldemort was there. He was, but somehow his head had been hit on a stone. He was unconscious--for now.  
     Delilah looked at her surroundings. She was in a dank, cold underground chamber--Durmstrang's dungeons. Dumbledore and Cho were somewhere down here. But where? There were doors everywhere; how could she see which would need the key?  
     The key! Did she still have it? She looked down at her left hand, which was curled into a fist. She opened the hand; lying on her palm was an ornate golden key. It was the one she'd seen in Voldemort's memory, she was certain. Delilah started to go down a corridor--then on second thought, rummaged in Voldemort's robes for his wand. It could definitely come in handy.  
     "Professor Dumbledore! Cho!" Delilah called. Her words echoed down the halls of the dungeons. Her strength being drained with every step, she ran down the halls, looking for a door that seemed magic. Was there a spell to help you see magic?  
     Delilah had to sit, or she'd pass out. She sat down against the wall, feeling dispirited and lost. She'd never find them; it was a maze down here. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack. "Help me... please," she whispered to the air, hoping that someone, anyone, would listen.  
     _Did you call, wing-sister?_ Delilah looked up in shock to see a tiny furred body hovering above her. How had a bat gotten down here?  
     "Yes, I did. I need to find someone. Well, two someones," said Delilah.  
     _Give me a picture. If they are down here, I will find them,_ was the bat's reply.  
     Delilah placed a hand on the bat's neck and thought of Dumbledore and Cho. Dumbledore with his long, extravagant beard and hair, and his crooked nose that looked broken twice... his glasses... his twinkling blue eyes. Then she thought of Cho. That was a bit harder. Cho was short, Asian, and very pretty, with black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. She was built like a good Seeker--slender and slight.  
     _That should be good enough,_ said the bat. It opened its mouth and Delilah knew it was sending off the sound waves to find two people of their shapes. While waiting, Delilah used Voldemort's wand to transfigure a lone pebble into a robe. She didn't exactly want to rescue the Headmaster while she was stark naked. Or Cho, for that matter.  
     The bat returned. _I think I've found them,_ he announced. _Follow me._ She dashed after him, trying to avoid anything that could make her trip. A place like this could very well be booby trapped. Delilah wouldn't put it past Voldemort to do anything that could endanger even his own Death Eaters.  
     They went down the winding halls, Delilah sincerely hoping she or the bat could find the way back. Finally, they stopped in front of a door--the same one she'd seen in Voldemort's memories. "Thank you," she said to the bat. It nodded at her and flew off.  
     Taking a deep breath, Delilah pulled the key from her robe and put it in the door. As she turned it, she whispered, "G-golden key and magic door, hold your captives for all their days, let them see the light no more, until... the blood of Slytherin says." A black light flared, then faded. The door swung open.  
     Delilah ran in, then clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw the prisoners. Both Dumbledore and Cho were grubby, and looked underfed. They had chains on their hands and feet. Cho opened one black eye, then gasped, "Delilah!"  
     "Shh!" she said frantically. "He'll hear you! C'mon... we have to get you guys out of here."  
     "Professor Dumbledore... he's sick," said Cho quietly. "I don't know if he's strong enough."  
     "We'll see about that," said Delilah determinedly. She placed a hand on the Headmaster's feverish brow and willed white light inside of him to cleanse him, then paused and looked at Cho. She wouldn't admit it, but she was falling ill too. "Give me your hand," said Delilah. Tentatively, Cho did just that. Delilah commenced.  
     For some reason, it wasn't as bad this time. She didn't see the memories, of course, but she didn't black out as usual. She was only out for a few minutes, then everything cleared. Blue eyes and black looked at her.  
     "I thank you, Miss Riddle," said Dumbledore gravely, standing. "Now, shall we get out of here?"  
     "Brilliant idea, sir," said Delilah slowly. "But... how?"  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 32  
Return**  
  
     The three of them were silent for a moment. "The snake!" said Cho suddenly, snapping her fingers.  
     "What?" said Dumbledore and Delilah together.  
     "One time, after he came in here, I looked through that little window and saw him petting that monstrously huge snake of his. Then he disappeared. We have to find the snake."  
     "Hold on," said Delilah, holding up a finger. Calling out with her mind, she said, _Wing brother... can you hear me?_  
     _Yes, wing-sister. How may I help you?_ It was a different bat than before. _My brother told us about you._  
     _Where does the large snake live?_ Delilah looked at Cho. "What's the snake's name?"  
     Cho pursed her lips. "Nagi-something."  
     Dumbledore nodded. "Nagini. I've heard about her. Voldemort's pet basilisk."  
     "How sweet," muttered Delilah. To the bats, she said, _The evil man calls her Nagini._  
     The bat squeaked. _Er... she's coming up right behind you._ Delilah turned to see a large slithering shape coming toward her. Instinctively, she jumped in front of the two prisoners. Brandishing Voldemort's wand, she cried out, "Incendia!"  
     A jet of flame shot toward the shape and hit a wall. With a low hiss, the basilisk came into the room and curled itself, trying to catch Delilah's eyes and kill her. Making a snap decision, Delilah closed her eyes tightly and shot fire wherever she heard the snake scrape against the stone.  
     A fluttering sound filled the room. Delilah could sense bats--hundreds of them. Cracking open one eye, she saw that they were attacking the creature's eyes. They weren't lasting long, though; if they looked at their target, they died. Tears streaming down her face, Delilah's fists clenched. By God, they'd do this now or never. "Cho, Professor... c'mon!" she urged.  
     They went one at a time, Cho first. Next was Dumbledore. _GO!_ Delilah screamed to the bat's. She touched the basilisk's scaly hide... just as it turned to look at her with one murderous yellow eye. She had no time to scream before she was caught in the tornado of wind that seemed to bear her to her destination.  
  
     Delilah tumbled onto the Hogsmeade soil, the tear stains on her cheeks turning muddy. She was helped up by Cho and Professor Dumbledore. Her face began to throb.  
     "Delilah... what happened?" asked Cho softly. "Your face is burnt... right between your eyes."  
     "The basilisk," she said, gasping from the waves of pain crashing down on her. "It looked at me, right when I was going... I consider myself lucky. Don't you?" Cho said nothing.  
     "I believe we should get back to the school now," said Dumbledore.  
     "Smashing idea," mumbled Delilah before she was swept into a sea of black.  
  
_She stood in front of a mirror, dressed in vivid blue robes. But she didn't see herself. She saw her family, arms outstretched to catch her in a loving embrace. She tried to reach them, but she couldn't get through the mirror. Stepping back, she looked at the engraving:_ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Her eyes widened as she decoded the message, then she sank to the floor and cried. Someone, a person she knew and cared for, opened the door._  
  
Delilah opened her eyes to see that she was being levitated off of the ground. Looking over, she saw Dumbledore, Voldemort's wand pointed at her, walking. Letting the tears dry from her cheeks, she turned her head back up and stared at the sky.  
"You know... the stars are really beautiful tonight," she said softly. "Kind of lets you know that there's hope out there, somewhere."  
Cho merely squeezed her hand. Delilah smiled at the older girl, and they continued their silent trek back to Hogwarts.  
  


||

[back to top][5]||  
  
_ Yeah, I know, crappy. I think I might be losing my touch. Annnnyways... there's probably only one more part, and it will most likely be looooooong. Either that, or two shorter parts. I'm really not quite sure. Well, um, I'll stop my rambling now and let you review. *wink*~Phoenix_

   [1]: #chapter29
   [2]: #chapter30
   [3]: #chapter31
   [4]: #chapter32
   [5]: #top



	9. Part 9: Chapters 33-36

# Delilah Riddle--Part 9

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: *taps foot on floor* Next person who asks me that, I'm beating them with every book of the series. In hardback.**  
  
||[chapter 33][1]||[chapter 34][2]||[chapter 35][3]||[chapter 36][4]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 33  
Letting Go**

  
  
     They had reached the grounds, and were walking across the Quidditch pitch. Delilah, who had insisted on walking, had her mind on one thing: going inside and collapsing in her huge bed. She was weary to the bone... more than she'd ever been. A thought occurred to her tired mind.  
     "Hey," she said, turning to Cho, "it's technically my birthday."  
     The other girl's eyes widened. "Damn... _you_ got a rotten present."  
     Delilah snorted softly. "Yeah, guess I did." She walked slower so that she and Cho lingered behind Dumbledore, then looked over at Cho. "You know Harry likes you."  
     Cho's blush spoke volumes. "I kind of supposed, last year, when he asked me to the Yule Ball... but there was Cedric... and... God, he must hate me now, after seeing how Malfoy's mom portrayed me."  
     Delilah patted Cho's arm reassuringly. "Every relationship has problems."  
     Cho arched an eyebrow. "You're awful chipper, considering what we've just been through."  
     "If it makes you feel better, I'll probably pass out as soon as we step inside the school," reassured Delilah. "And don't change the subject. Do you like the guy or not?"  
     "Well, he's awfully brave... and even though he's younger, he's an excellent Seeker, you know? And cute, and sweet, and..."  
     "In a nutshell, you like him," finished Delilah. Cho blushed even redder.  
     Delilah took a deep breath. She knew what she was going to do was the right thing... but God, it hurt a little. Like she was a bird and someone was pulling out the wishbone from her chest while she still lived. "Go to him," she said firmly.  
     Cho looked at her uncertainly. "But--"  
     Delilah sighed. "He's worried sick about you. Get your rear in gear, get inside that school, and plant one on him." Delilah paused. "And have Colin Creevey take a snapshot of his face. I've always liked tomatoes."  
     Cho grinned at Delilah and set off toward the school, racing toward Harry. With a sigh, Delilah looked down at the grassy field. Her bare feet were cooled by the dew that had accumulated on the green shoots. _She'll be happy, he'll be happy, everyone will be happy... maybe I will, eventually._ Delilah snorted. And maybe Professor Snape would give valentines to the Gryffindors.  
     "Very noble, Miss Riddle. Noble indeed, and brave," said Dumbledore.  
     "Brave?" asked Delilah.  
     "It took courage to do that. A different kind of courage, but courage nonetheless--one few possess," said the headmaster. "You'd have made a good Gryffindor."  
     Delilah smiled wryly, thinking of how Ron Weasley would have reacted had she been in his house. He'd probably have hung garlic around his bed or something. "Somehow, I don't think it would've worked out," she noted.  
     Dumbledore nodded. "You're right. Rowena Ravenclaw would have thrown a fit if a Wingspeaker got into a house other than hers." He looked at Delilah. "You know, she was the last one before you."  
     Delilah said nothing, just thought. Could she be related through her Kingston side to Rowena herself? Speaking of relations...  
     "Professor?"  
     "Yes?"  
     "Voldemort told me that I had Slytherin blood, and so did the Sorting Hat. But he got his from his mother... and we're related by his father. How's that possible?"  
     Dumbledore sighed and looked straight ahead. "There is only one explanation I could come up with, and it could very well be the truth. Tom Riddle's mother was named Sarah Marvolo. Sarah had a sister, her junior by about two years, named Lila. Lila was a Squib--she couldn't do magic. Soon after the first Tom forsook Sarah, Lila traveled to a town called Little Hangleton--where Tom Riddle lived. The bodies of Voldemort's father and his grandparents were found by the maid later when they died." He looked back over at Delilah. "Does that answer your question?"  
     Great-Grandmother Lila--who she was named after in a roundabout way. It all clicked. "Wait..." said Delilah. "Does that make me..."  
     Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Slytherin's heiress. But in blood only. In your heart, you are a true Ravenclaw." They had made it to the large front doors. "Shall we knock?"  
     Her hands slightly trembling, Delilah formed a fist with one and rapped the door three sharp times.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 34  
Explanations... Or Are There?**

  
  
     The doors swung open to reveal a massive crowd of people, waiting breathlessly. Pandemonium set in as Dumbledore and Delilah were revealed.  
     A sobbing Padma flung herself onto Delilah. "You're alive! I thought... we all thought..."  
     "You guys don't think hard, do you?" replied Delilah, wiping tears from her own eyes. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air from behind. Looking down, she saw two identical red heads. "Hullo, Fred and George," she said agreeably. "This is a quite lovely view from up here."  
     The Weasley twins just grinned up at her. In the distance, Delilah heard an unmistakable yip. "Down, down, down!" she said. The twins obliged and she ran to pick up Ryo, cuddling him so close to her chest she thought she might pop him. The puppy squirmed and licked and breathed puffs of smoke in joy.  
     Delilah looked over to see Harry and Cho talking quietly and holding hands. "I know... she came in and said you guys were coming," said Padma, walking up from behind her friend. "Then she went straight over to him, and well... there's the result."  
     "Good," said Delilah decisively. "They deserve some happiness."  
     Padma stared at her friend. "What? Aren't you mad?"  
     "Dearest, I told her to go for it," retorted Delilah. She added quietly, "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt a little."  
     Padma put a comforting arm around her friend. Delilah felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ron and Hermione.  
     "Look, we're, um, sorry about all that," began Hermione.  
     "Yeah. I shouldn't have judged you... you were right," said Ron, flaming red.  
     "Friends?" asked Hermione.  
     Delilah looked at them both. "Friends." They shook hands on it. Delilah then grinned. "Shall we go plant the idea of a feast in McGonagall's ear?"  
     Padma smiled. "Dear, you're way behind on the times. As soon as Cho said you two were coming, McGonagall had them whipping up a huge feast right away. It should be ready pretty soon."  
     "Yeah," chimed in Hermione, "and you can tell us about what happened in the meantime."  
     "Fill me in first on what went on here. Where's Lucius Malfoy?"  
     "Him? Long gone," said Ron. "Hauled him off to Azkaban. He'll buy his way out in no time, though."  
     "What about the Slytherins?"  
     Hermione looked disgusted. "Getting off scot-free. Something about not being able to pinpoint exactly who it was that did it, so nobody's getting punished rather than anybody. You can bet they won't be winning the House Cup, though. Not with the way most teachers will be taking off points."  
     "Anything else?"  
     "Yes, actually. Thanks to the eye-witness evidence of many--and the trusty camera of one Colin Creevey--one Wormtail, alias Peter Pettigrew, will be found alive, and one Sirius Black, alias Padfoot, will most likely be found innocent." It was Professor Figg, a huge black dog at her side. "Hello, Delilah. It's great to have you back in one piece."  
     "I'm glad to be back," replied Delilah, smiling. "Do I still have to finish up that report on necromancy? Hullo, Snuffles." Delilah handed Ryo to Ron so that she could pet Sirius in his Animagus form. Hermione and Padma laughed as Ryo turned Ron's face sooty with a puff of smoke.  
     "Well? Will you tell us now?" demanded Padma.  
     Delilah yawned, her body feeling like one big ache. "If it's all the same, I'm going to go up to the dorm, do some self-healing, and curl up and promptly die," she said matter-of-factly. "You can get most of it from Cho or Dumbledore, but you'll have to wait for my piece until tomorrow. Have fun at the feast... play drinking games with pumpkin juice... and wish me a happy sweet sixteen." Dredging up strength to turn into a golden eagle, but one with aqua eyes, she picked up her robe in her claws and flew upstairs.  
     "It's so weird when she does that," she heard Padma say behind her. If she could've grinned, she would've. Once at the Ravenclaw entrance she changed back, murmured, "Magna Carta," and made her way up to her bed. She barely had time to pull on her robe before she sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 35  
Awake**

  
  
     Delilah awoke to birds chirping... a LOT of birds chirping. Rolling over, she saw a variety of small birds, from robins to wrens, perched on the windowsill and on her bed. In the middle of the ones on the tree was Flightwing. _Well, I'm glad to say you're all right,_ sniffed the falcon.  
     "So'm I," replied Delilah sleepily. "What is this, your version of the Vienna Boys's Choir?"  
     _Pardon?_  
     "Nevermind," replied Delilah. To the birds she said, "Thank you for the wake-up call... it was a lot nicer than my alarm at home. You should probably go now, though, before everyone else sees you and has a fit."  
     Their voices making a calamitous farewell inside her head, Delilah watched the birds go in a flurry of activity. Flightwing only remained. "I'm beginning to see why peregrine falcons are an endangered species," she muttered.  
     _Well, it's almost four in the afternoon... you looked like you'd be sleeping for forever,_ retorted Flightwing. _I figured you'd prefer my type of alarm to one of those humans shaking you awake and scrambling your brain even further._  
     "Says the one who told me to transform in the first place," retorted Delilah. "You're a flaming hypocrite."  
     _Nonsense. Only phoenixes are on fire._ Flightwing cocked her head to one side. _I hear someone coming. You might want to pull on some better robes--I think yours became, er, un-robed._  
     Delilah peered under the covers to see the rock she'd transfigured beside her in the bed. Smiling wryly, she set it on her nightstand. Somebody had placed her wand there. Probably Padma. Lovingly caressing the smooth wood, she pointed it at her wardrobe and yawned, "Accio Robes!"  
     One set of black robes flew over. She'd just pulled them on when Padma peeked her head in. "Oh good, you're awake," she said, relieved. "How're you feeling? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey? She healed you up a little bit last night, but said you would naturally heal soon enough."  
     Delilah got a horrified look on her face. "See Madam Pomfrey? I think not! I wouldn't get out of there until Christmas."  
     "Yep. You're fine," muttered Padma. "That lovely sarcastic wit is back. Are you hungry?"  
     Delilah felt her stomach cramp up. "Ravenous," she admitted.  
     "Great. C'mon, let's go downstairs."  
     "Padma, no," pleaded Delilah. "I don't want all those people watching me eat... it'll give me indigestion. Just... just bring me back something. Please?" She gave Padma her best puppy dog eyes.  
     "Absolutely not, Delilah Anne Riddle," said Padma firmly. "You're going to have to face them sometime... plus you promised to tell your story. C'mon... we just got out of class, and everybody's doing homework anyway. Besides, I already told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho we'd be there in ten minutes."  
     Delilah looked at Padma. "You are getting coal for Christmas. A lump of coal, and that's it."  
     "So what's new?" retorted Padma. "Pull on your shoes and let's go."  
     "Are slippers OK?" she wheedled.  
     "I don't care if they're blue suede shoes, just come ON!" said Padma, tugging Delilah's arm.  
     "Pushy, pushy," muttered Delilah, sliding on a pair of sneakers. She barely had time to brush out her hair and grab her wand before she was shoved out of the room and down the stairs by one very insistent Padma Patil.  
     "You're not even getting coal. Just... a moth ball. That's it." Delilah looked sourly at Padma. "I look like death. You couldn't even have let me take a shower, huh?"  
     "Think of the theatrical value," said Padma. "Most people think you're bloody insane. I mean, the animal changing thing..."  
     Delilah shook her head. "Not animals. Just ones with wings, I believe. It makes sense, what with the Wingspeaker thing and all. Here, hold on, let's try." Delilah envisioned a cat--a small black kitten. Nothing happened. "See?" she said, opening her eyes.  
     "Still, most people don't even have that. Not even McGonagall does, and she's the bloody Transfiguration teacher," Padma declared. "No matter how you put it, you weird them out a little."  
     "Smashing," muttered Delilah. Taking a thread from her robe, she transfigured it into a red ribbon to tie her hair with. While the top was smooth, it ended out in curls.  
     As they walked down to the Great Hall--at least, Delilah assumed it was the Great Hall they were going to--Padma's words turned out to be truth. People going to the library or their common rooms swerved out of her way, as if she might bite them. If two people were walking, ten to one they'd start whispering and looking at her. "I'm not going to bloody kill you!" Delilah finally exclaimed to a Hufflepuff first year who was gawking. He squeaked and ran. Delilah sighed. "It's not my bloody fault."  
     Padma patted her friend's arm reassuringly. "You're right... it's not. But they don't understand... it'll take some getting used to."  
     "I repeat, smashing," said Delilah dourly. "How was the feast?"  
     "Good, but kind of sad. A lot of people got hurt... some might not make it," said Padma softly. "Dumbledore honored them with a toast. Then he toasted Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cho, me"--she blushed--"and you. Too bad you missed it... you'd have been beet red all night."  
     "After I eat, I'm going to the infirmary," said Delilah firmly. "I can help, I know I can."  
     "Make sure it's _after_ you eat," said Padma. "I don't want you fainting or anything."  
     Delilah looked at Padma slyly. "Me? Faint? Surely you jest!" They entered the Great Hall giggling.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 36  
Sweet Sixteen**

  
  
     The Great Hall had been massively cleaned up after the battle. Floors gleamed, statues had been magically repaired, and tables were whole and cleared of any debris. "Not bad," said Delilah, impressed.  
     Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho were seated at a small round table in one corner. Beside them, a cart of steaming food awaited, with various covered dishes. "Food!" cried Delilah hoarsely. Mimicking a slow-motion run, she reached the cart and embraced it. Then she looked up. "Oh, hi guys."  
     They laughed as she took a seat next to Cho. Padma sat down in the other empty seat. "Story?" asked Ron expectantly.  
     "Can I eat and tell at the same time? I promise I'll swallow before speaking," replied Delilah.  
     "Fine, fine," said Cho. "Just tell us. We've been waiting for hours."  
     Delilah fixed a plate of chicken, potatoes, some vegetables, and a peppermint humbug on the side. Ignoring the odd looks, she began, "It all started with a peregrine falcon named Flightwing..."  
     Delilah's voice wove a rich tapestry of a story--one that her audience could appreciate. They sympathized, were awed, and screamed in terror... all in the space of half an hour.  
     "Wow," said Ron when she was finished. That was all anybody could say.  
     Delilah finished off her peppermint humbug. "What? No prize for Service-thingummys to the School or whatever?"  
     "Actually, yes, Miss Riddle." They turned to see Professor Figg in the doorway. "You shall be getting one, Misters Potter and Weasley shall be getting another one, Misses Patil and Granger will also be, and Miss Chang gets one for bravery. Plus you get a hundred points each for your Houses." Figg grinned. "Three Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws... looks like there's going to be a battle for the top."  
     "Good," said Delilah. "I'd like to see the Great Hall in blue and bronze this time around." She looked suspiciously at the professor. "What's behind you?"  
     "Behind me? Oh... nobody... this annoying mangy mutt that doesn't stop following me," grinned Figg. She stepped aside and Sirius entered, in human form, holding something. Delilah's mouth went dry. Was it a... birthday cake? Figg flicked her wand and said, "Incendio Candles." They lit up. "Happy birthday to you..." began Figg.  
     As her friends joined in, Delilah's eyes filled with tears. She'd never had a birthday cake before... or a party. Now, for the first time, she was getting both, surrounded by people she cared about. She wiped her eyes, then changed them into a falcon's so that she couldn't cry.  
     Sirius set the cake on the table. Inhaling deeply, Delilah blew out her candles. Only one stayed lit. "You don't get your wish!" said Padma disappointedly.  
     "I would say I've already got it, but that's too cheesy," said Delilah. With a tiny puff, she blew out the last candle. "Now, are we going to eat this or not?"

     After the cake was done--topped off with ice cream from the kitchens--Delilah got up to go to the infirmary. "Aren't you going to stay for your presents?" asked Harry slyly.  
     Presents? This was getting better and better. Blushing deeply, Delilah sat down. Holding up his wand, Sirius called, "Accio Presents--and _gently_!"  
     Packages floated down into the room and landed on the table, managing to avoid anything messy. Glad she had falcon eyes so that she couldn't bawl and embarrass herself, Delilah opened the first one. It was from Padma.  
     In a box from Gladrags Wizardwear from Hogsmeade, there were pink lilacs atop something white. Delilah gasped. They were white dress robes, like Padma's--but these were satin, and cool to the touch. "Thank you!" she said, embracing Padma. Tucking a sprig of flowers behind her ear, she went on to the next one.  
     It was from Hermione--a book about winged creatures, from birds to bugs. "I didn't really have a lot of time, and I don't know you well, but--" began Hermione.  
     "It's perfect." Delilah grinned as she leafed through the pages. "All I need is something that, if it stings someone, say, Malfoy, it'll turn him blue or something."  
     From Ron, she received a tiny figurine--one that looked suspiciously like Ryo. "Ohhh... it's so _cute_!" squealed Padma. When she pet the figurine, it wagged its tail and puffed smoke out of its tiny mouth.  
     "Thanks, Ron. It's adorable," smiled Delilah at the red-haired boy. He turned redder than his hair--something she suspected he did a lot.  
     Four packages were left--from Harry, Cho, Professor Figg, and Sirius. From Cho, she got a wizard chess set--a very fancy one at that. One side was made of lapis lazuli blue, the other from white marble shot with gold. The board was the same color as the pieces, and the pieces looked smug at being so fine. Delilah thanked Cho profusely.  
     Next was Figg's. It was a book titled _Magicmakers Other Than Wizards_, by Bathilda Bagshot. Enclosed was a note that said, "You might find page 103 interesting." Delilah grinned at the blonde professor. "What, no book on necromancy for that report?" she said.  
     "There's a library," shrugged Figg, a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes.  
     "Charming," remarked Delilah dryly. She selected the larger of the two packages remaining--Harry's. Opening the gift bag with care, she pulled out what was inside, and almost dropped it in shock.  
     It was a glass globe. Inside, tiny lilac petals swirled constantly around a figure in the middle, standing in a field of flowers. It was a woman in a rose colored dress, butterfly wings on her back. She had black hair that ended in curls and aqua colored eyes. A piece of parchment taped on the bottom said simply, "Thank you."  
     "Tap it with your wand three times and say 'Musico!'" urged Harry. Delilah did just that, and beautiful music that had a Celtic feel to it came from the ball.  
     "Finite Musico," said Delilah softly, tapping it three times again. The music stopped. "Thank _you_, Harry."  
     He smiled at her. "I assume you saved the best for last?" said Sirius.  
     "Oh, but of course!" replied Delilah dryly. She unwrapped the tiny package to reveal a black velvet jewelry box. "Wow, a box... gee, thanks Sirius."  
     "You have to open it," said Sirius, in a tone that suggested she was slightly stupid.  
     She did just that and clamped a hand over her mouth. Hanging from silver chain was a black opal, perfectly polished to a sheen. "Sirius, this is too much. Do you have any _idea_ how rare these are?" she exclaimed. "You've been knocked in the head with too many Bludgers in your lifetime."  
     "Hey now... don't tell me how much to spend. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so close to being proven innocent," said Sirius. "Put it on... let's see how it looks."  
     The stone was ablaze with a fire of its own. Hermione, Cho, and Padma sighed as it reflected the light. "I hope you know I expect one of those for _my_ birthday, Snuffles," joked Hermione.  
     Delilah stood and embraced Sirius. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.  
     "Miss Riddle?" Delilah looked over to see Dumbledore in the doorway. "I'd like to see you for a moment, if it's all right."  
     "Sure, Professor. I'll be there in a second." She turned to her friends and let her eyes change back. "Thank you all so much... this is... wow," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'll be right back... don't even think hard on moving." She left the Great Hall, a happy smile wide on her face.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
_ I know, this was supposed to be the last part... but ten is such a nice, rounded number, damn it. Besides, I got a little carried away. I needed a happy part, damn it! *sob* ~Phoenix_

* * *

   [1]: #chapter33
   [2]: #chapter34
   [3]: #chapter35
   [4]: #chapter36
   [5]: #top



	10. Part 10: Chapters 37-40

# Delilah Riddle--Part 10

  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Delilah and her family (this includes Ryo) are mine. HP and "the gang" belong to JK Rowling, AKA The Writing Goddess. Anything else will be sold at auction in five business days.**  
  
||[chapter 37][1]||[chapter 38][2]||[chapter 39][3]||[chapter 40][4]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 37  
Basilisks and Stars**

  
  
     "Yes, Professor?" she said, going out into the hall.  
     "Follow me," he said, going down the hall. Delilah acquiesced--after all, this _was_ Dumbledore. They went down the familiar path to his office.  
     A sharp pang of pain distracted Delilah. She placed her hand to her forehead, where the basilisk's gaze had burnt her. The huge burn was gone... but something else was there. Delilah's fingers picked out a shape between her eyes... a five-pointed star.  
     "Madam Pomfrey was able to heal you for the most part, but a basilisk's stare always leaves a scar after the burn is healed. Yours happened to be a star," said Dumbledore.  
     "Is that how Harry got his lightning bolt?" asked Delilah.  
     Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "No... a scar like that occurs when you survive a very powerful curse. Come _on_, Miss Riddle!" He gestured impatiently.  
     As sure as Delilah knew her own name, she knew this much: This was not Professor Dumbledore. While he'd been imprisoned, it would've been exceedingly simple to get some hair or something for a Polyjuice Potion. Even simpler to dispatch a Death Eater after they escaped...  
     "Professor, before we go past it, could we go by the infirmary?" asked Delilah sweetly. "I'd really like to see if I could help."  
     "Absolutely not!" exclaimed the Death Eater in Dumbledore's voice. "We must hurry! More hangs in the balance than you imagine."  
     Delilah's fingers closed around her wand. "Ah, yes... most likely your life... DEATH EATER!" Pulling out the wand, she said, "Stupefy!"  
     The man in Dumbledore's body slumped to the floor. Pursing her lips, Delilah let out a long, piercing whistle, then said, "Finite Venenum!"  
     The stunned man in front of her grew younger and chubbier. The beard and hair disappeared into a rat face, with a pointy nose and watery eyes. McGonagall was the first out in the hall; when she saw who it was, she gasped. "Peter Pettigrew!"  
     The hallway Delilah was in became a flurry of activity. McGonagall shot ropes from her wand at Pettigrew; they wrapped around him and held him. The real Dumbledore came out, along with Professor Snape and a group of students.  
     "How did you find him?" Snape asked Delilah.  
     "He was using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Dumbledore," she said. "I... I think he was supposed to kill me."  
     "What's this? Who was supposed to kill you?" Sirius came up behind her and peered over her shoulder. Once he saw who it was, his face darkened and he tried to go forward.  
     "Don't," murmured Delilah, grabbing his wrist. "He has to speak on your behalf at the trial, remember?"  
     "There's proof as he is--he's not dead," growled Sirius. "Just let me kill him and be done."  
     "And what of those twelve Muggles he killed?" said Delilah, tightening her grip. "Only he can give testimony."  
     "I'd still like to gut the little bugger," muttered Sirius. "He owes me twelve years of my life."  
     "And he'll pay his debts," said Delilah firmly. "I'm going to let you go now... but if you go after him again, I'll stun you too." She released his wrist. He stayed, but she could feel the anger radiating from his every pore.  
     "Well, Miss Riddle... seems you have helped us yet again," said Dumbledore. "I believe we'll have Mr. Pettigrew give testimony now. Severus, if we could have some more of that Veritaserum..?"  
     Delilah remained silent as Pettigrew told all about the things he'd done, and how he'd betrayed Harry's parents, and what he'd done to be in Voldemort's service. She understood why Sirius wanted to kill him and be done--he wasn't worth the air he breathed.  
     "How did you know he wasn't Dumbledore?" Sirius asked Delilah in a whisper.  
     "You know, I don't know... he didn't talk like him, and... my scar hurt," she said wonderingly. "The one I got from the basilisk."  
     Sirius looked at the perfect star, now a red color. It would change color as it healed--maybe to a purple color..? "Imagine that," he said softly. "We should tell Dumbledore about this."  
     "Tell Dumbledore about what?" asked the headmaster, coming up to them.  
     Delilah and Sirius looked at each other. "You tell him," they said at the same time.  
     Delilah laughed and said, "All right, fine. Y'see, there's this scar here I got..."  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 38  
In the Infirmary**

  
  
     "Interesting," murmured Dumbledore when she was finished. His tone changed and he said, "Well, Miss Riddle, I'd suggest you leave this place--you too, Sirius. There are going to be a lot of Ministry officials here very soon, and they might get a bit... insistent." He smiled. "It's not every day that they get the opportunity to be in arresting distance of an escaped convict and a Wingspeaker."  
     "Why would they arrest m--oh," said Delilah. "Odd equals suspicious. I always forget."  
     Dumbledore smiled. "You've learned that better than most of us, my dear," he said. "Now, off with you."  
     Sirius turned into a dog and followed Delilah down the hall. "I'm going to the infirmary to help out," she said to him. "If you don't want to go, you're welcome to leave."  
     Sirius changed back into human briefly. "Who's going to catch you when you pass out?" he grinned.  
     "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will help out," she said dryly. "But if you insist..." He changed back into dog as they entered the infirmary.  
     Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "I'm afraid nobody can see any--oh, it's you," she said, her tone becoming relieved. "Come along with me, I'll take you to the most serious ones."  
     As they walked, Sirius followed. Madam Pomfrey eyed the dog. "Oh, don't worry, he's well-trained," assured Delilah. "And germ-free."  
     Madam Pomfrey looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. They came to the first two beds. Delilah almost screamed in shock. They looked terrible. She could just make out a mass of dreadlocks on one and a shock of red hair on the other. Lee Jordan and one of the Weasley twins. She gently laid a hand on each.  
     They very nearly sapped the strength out of her. Delilah swayed in her chair, eyes shut tightly, biting her lip. When her eyes flew open, she saw that although they were still caked in blood, their cuts were gone. "I'd say a good bath will set them right," she said dazedly.  
     Madam Pomfrey gave her a tonic. "This'll help the wooziness. We can't have you fainting... not when we need you."  
     Delilah swallowed the potion. It tasted positively rotten, but cleared her senses up.  
     Sirius kept whining, then looking at her. Delilah, looking confused, mouthed, "_What?_" Lunging up--and eliciting a squeal from Madam Pomfrey--he nudged her black opal with his nose.  
     "You sure, Snuffles?" she said. He nodded. Putting one hand around the opal, the stone warming in her hand, she placed a hand on another injured person.  
     The white light came, but... no memories. Her vision stayed clear, and she was able to keep her eyes open. When the light faded, she bent down and hugged Sirius. "You smart, smart, ma--er, dog!" she said, scratching his ears.  
     Delilah worked for half an hour, only healing the most serious cases. Madam Pomfrey could handle the lesser ones, but she couldn't do both without risking death. "Two have already died this morning," she said sadly. "If it weren't for you, it would've been more."  
     Delilah felt a lump in her throat. "Who were they?"  
     "A fourth-year, Colin Creevey, and a fifth-year, Terry Boot." Tears came to Delilah's eyes. She knew Colin--he was always running around school with a camera, most of the time running after Harry. And Terry... she danced with him just last night.  
     "Thank you for telling me," she said quietly, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. "C'mon, Snuffles, let's go." She beckoned Sirius with her hand and left.  
     Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly as she watched the girl go, folding bandages. "Poor girl," she said. "So young... but so old." She turned to her next patient and asked briskly, "Now, where are you hurting?"  
  
     Once they were in an empty hallway, Delilah sat on a bench and put her head in her hands. "It's all my fault," she said dully. "If I'd told McGonagall..."  
     Sirius became human again. "Then they would have waited for the next full moon. And the one after that... or they would have found a different and worse way. Besides, what if she hadn't believed you in the first place?"  
     "But--" Delilah began, but Sirius put a finger to his lips.  
     "Hush. Even if it was your fault--which it wasn't--think of how many people you saved. You got the wands in there. You got the birds. You rescued Dumbledore and Cho Chang--which Harry thanks you profusely for." He grinned mischievously. "And those people just now you saved. Delilah, you're shooting for sainthood here."  
     "...So sayeth the all-wise Snuffles. Aren't you the one with the detention record?" She smiled through her tears.  
     "Hey! That took effort. James was only one behind me, and Remus was three." He grinned lopsidedly at her.  
     "Talking about me again, Padfoot?" came a male voice nearby. Delilah looked up to see a thin, pale man in patched robes with graying brown hair and brown eyes.  
     "You know it, Moony!" grinned Sirius, getting up and embracing the man. So, this was Remus Lupin. Sirius turned back to Delilah. "Moony, this is Delilah. You won't believe what she can do with birds and healing."  
     "Ah... so this is Arabella's famous Wingspeaker and healer," said Lupin. "Hello, Delilah."  
     "Hullo, Remus. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.  
     "Sirius, I think Dumbledore wants to see you, and so does Arabella," said Lupin. "Nice meeting you too, Delilah."  
     Sirius smiled warmly at her, then left with Lupin. Feeling a little better, Delilah returned to the Great Hall to join her friends.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 39  
One Month Later...**

  
  
     A month had passed since the attack on the school. During this time, the retrial of Sirius Black had begun, and was going on still. It was plastered all over the Daily Prophet, on the radio, and in the wizard news. "What's the next headline going to be? 'Sirius Black Sneezes in Courtroom; Jury Applauds'?" said an exasperated Delilah, throwing the paper on the floor. "My God, it's an open and shut case! Pettigrew's testimony... uh, Pettigrew's testimony..."  
     "The Ministry just doesn't want to admit they're wrong. I mean, they're under enough fire already for not believing Dumbledore when he said You-Know-Who was back... now they sent an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years, and he escapes too," snorted Padma, sitting in a chair across from Delilah and reading an arithmancy book. "Stupid gits."  
     "This isn't stupidity; it's idiocy. Crabbe and Goyle must have a hand in running the place," sighed Delilah, leaning back in her chair. "Now, if they were holding him in Azkaban now... then I'd swim across the bloody English Channel and live in France." Not that the Ministry hadn't wanted to; but Dumbledore had put his foot down and said that Sirius could stay in close quarters at Hogwarts, away from the students. Of course, he'd been doing this all year, but the Ministry didn't need to know that. Delilah wasn't about to tell them.  
     Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew into the common room to where Cho Chang was surrounded by her friends. She dropped a letter onto Cho's lap; Cho read it, blushed, then stuck it in her pocket. _If I have to wake up from a nice nap to deliver one more love letter..._ Delilah heard Hedwig mutter as the bird flew out of the room. Chuckling to herself, she dug parchment, quill, and ink from her bag, set them on the table beside her, then pulled out her Potions book. Snape had assigned them an essay: "Should Love Potions Have Been Banned From Hogwarts? Discuss." It had to be at least two rolls of parchment--though the way he said it signified that he definitely wanted more. Delilah was probably the only non-Slytherin who could say Potions was her favorite subject--she was good in it, and for some reason Snape didn't bother her too much. She had a feeling beneath the nasty exterior was an all right guy.  
     She'd just written her first paragraph when another owl flew in, two letters in its beak. Delilah was shocked when both letters fell into her lap, and the owl flew off. She opened the one on top, addressed to her.  
  
**Delilah--  
     Don't even consider opening the other letter--it's for Harry, and Harry alone. I could only get one delivery out; it's all I'm allowed, since I'm supposed to be isolated. Give it to him ASAP.  
     Anyway, to the point. We get the verdict tomorrow--yeah, I'm nervous. Do you think you could manage it so that you could be there? You know, in case I go back to prison, you can get me carried away by a winged horse or something. (Kidding. I hope.)  
     Give your reply to Arabella--pardon me, Professor Figg. She'll make sure it gets to me. I await on pins and needles. (Ha. Ha.)  
                              Sirius**  
  
     Shaking her head--Sirius could be immature at times, particularly when he got nervous--she said lowly to Padma, "I'll be back in a while... have to play delivery person."  
     Padma nodded understandingly. Smiling at her friend, Delilah took Sirius's letter to Harry and went upstairs. Removing her clothes, Delilah changed dutifully into a black owl. She was working on a tricky little charm to keep her clothes on--or at least make it so that she could take some with her--but so far, she'd had no luck. Clamping the letter in her claws, she flew toward Gryffindor Tower.  
     The portrait swung open, as it always did for owls. Seeing that Harry wasn't in the common room, she went up to the 5th year boys's dormitories.  
     Harry was there, all right--changing out of his robes. Before he got any further, Delilah let out an exasperated sort of hoot. Forming vocal cords, she teased, "Oh, no, don't stop..."  
     Turning as red as Ron's hair, Harry pulled his robes back over his head. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here? This is a boys' dormitory."  
     "I can bloody read, you know," said Delilah. "I'm playing messenger. This is a letter from Sirius. The git not only wouldn't let me read it, he debased me to becoming an owl when we've got plenty of serviceable ones downstairs."  
     "So why didn't you use one?" asked Harry, opening the letter.  
     "He said ASAP... that normally means go fast," said Delilah dryly. "Oh, by the way, you made Cho turn red--and made Hedwig rather exasperated. I'd suggest not waking her up again." Before she could see Harry turn any redder, she returned to her.

     Sitting in front of the mirror, Delilah braided her hair and tied it with a black ribbon that faded into her curls. Lavender and Parvati kept urging her to use makeup, but Delilah firmly refused.  
     Her eyes, as usual, traveled to the deep blue star between her eyes. The unnatural scar color made it all the more difficult to get used to. Pulling down a curl to cover it somewhat, Delilah picked up Sirius's letter and went to ask Dumbledore about taking a little vacation.  
  


||[back to top][5]||  
  
  
  
**Chapter 40  
And The Verdict Is...**

  
  
     Delilah nervously smoothed her blue-green dress robes, making sure she looked decent. Her curls cascaded down her back, and thanks to a quick spell by a certain twin of her best friend, she wore makeup. She felt a little like a mime with her silver eyeshadow and shiny rose-colored lip gloss.  
     "Delilah?" She turned to see Harry, wearing his own dress robes--they were a bottle green color. "You look... different. But nice," he quickly added. "Older, even."  
     "Quit while you're ahead, Potter," advised Delilah. "Where's the courtroom?"  
     "Somewhere in London... don't worry, we have a Portkey." Harry motioned toward a quill pen lying on a bench. "We're going at 9:15, I believe." He checked his watch. "A few minutes left, I believe."  
     The time was passed in relative silence. Delilah tried to rub off some of the makeup with her fingers. Nothing doing; Parvati had done the charm well. "I'm going to put Dungbombs in her pillow," she muttered.  
     "Whose?" asked Harry.  
     "Parvati. She bought this book called One Thousand Magical Makeovers last Hogsmeade visit. I knew I should've flung it in the lake for the giant squid... that's why I look this way, she used one of those blasted charms in it on me. And now it won't come off."  
     "Why would you want it to? It looks nice," said Harry.  
     "Because I feel I'm due in the park any minute to shoo the pigeons with my antics," she replied.  
     "Huh?"  
     "Nevermind," she sighed. "Is it time to go?"  
     Harry looked at his watch and nodded. They both touched the quill pen; Delilah felt the familiar jerk behind her navel, and they were off.

     "We the jury find Sirius Black innocent of all previous charges, and pronounce him free to rejoin the wizarding community." The flashbulbs popped and Delilah let out a whoop of jubilation. Shaking hands with Sirius's lawyer, she hugged Sirius himself. He looked tired; new lines of worry etched his face. Delilah got the feeling all of that would change soon, though, once the threat of Azkaban fully disappeared from his mind.  
     "Does... does this mean I'm living with you, Sirius?" asked Harry hopefully.  
     "I'm afraid not, Harry." They looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, but it has to be done. I have set up an intricate weave of spells around the residence of your aunt and uncle. It's the only place you can be safe. I know Sirius would look after you well, but... it must be done. I'm sorry."  
     Harry's face fell. "Don't look so glum, Harry... I'm only going to be a Hogsmeade visit away." Delilah's mouth opened in shock.  
     "You're moving to Hogsmeade?" she asked.  
     He grinned. "I have to keep an eye on my godson and his friends, right? Besides, I have to live close to Hogwarts."  
     "Think you could rent a room to a tidy, intelligent Wingspeaker?" said Delilah hopefully.  
     Dumbledore chuckled. "Afraid not. I've set up the same network of charms and spells around your house, too. Voldemort will want you both... at any cost. We have to protect you."  
     "Drat," muttered Delilah.  
     "Don't worry, Delilah... if you can, you can come visit me and Harry so that you at least have _some_ magic in your summer," said Sirius. "I'm not sure what your mother will say... I remember Andromeda Kingston not very pleasantly."  
     "She hasn't changed," remarked Delilah dryly. "And about that magic thing... is it _any_ type of magic? I mean, they can't really control my Wingspeaker magic, can they?"  
     "Technically, no," said Dumbledore. "But it would be wise to keep it to a minimum. Now, shall I lift this spell so that the reporters can attack us?" His blue eyes twinkled merrily.  
     "By all means," sighed Sirius. Delilah grinned happily. It looked like the rest of the year might not be so bad... and she might have the best summer of her life.  
  


_The End_

* * *

_      Well, that was a cheesy ending. I couldn't help it; I was in a cheesy mood, not to mention I suck at endings. Please forward all flames to my fireplace. =)  
     Now, in order to keep with tradition, I've got to make a long author's note. But hey, they have meaning, darn it! Ahem. I'll try to keep it short.  
     First, a HUGE, HUGE, HUUUUUGE thank you to everybody who reviewed my story. Especially the nice ones. ;^) Nah, just kidding, I was glad to get them all. They were what made me stay up past my bedtime and write another chapter, and therefore fall asleep in biology. =)  
     Now to the real business. I'm thinking of creating a sequel... but I don't want to drag the story on if people think it should just end. Soooo... help me out here by reviewing and answering these questions:_

** 1) Should I write a sequel?**

2) If I do write a sequel, who should Delilah be romantically linked with: Harry, Sirius, Draco, or [fill in the blank]? (Note: It can't be Lupin--I've already got him in mind for someone else. Whoever guesses gets a cookie and gold star. And Ron's taken by Hermione {duh}--while I like H/H well enough, R/H worked better for this story. Sorry.)

3) What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? (Just playing... this one is optional, and just to check if you really read this thoroughly. Yep, I'm evil.)

     In the interest of keeping this short, I shall now get the hell out of here. If you have any suggestions or whatever, review this or E-mail me. I get it in the mail either way (thank you ReviewAlert). Signing off, ~Phoenix 

* * *

   [1]: #chapter37
   [2]: #chapter38
   [3]: #chapter39
   [4]: #chapter40
   [5]: #top



End file.
